2 Jahre Garantie
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Eine Parodie auf die unfortschrittliche Welt der Magie und eine Vision darüber, wie die wundersamen Einfälle des Albus Dumbledore die Technik in Hogwarts Einzug halten lässt. Komplett! Es gibt jetzt einen zweiten Teil! Zu finden unter meinem Account!
1. Die Sache kommt ins Rollen

**2 Jahre Garantie**

**Eine Parodie auf die unfortschrittliche Welt der Magie** **und eine Vision darüber, wie die wundersamen Einfälle des Albus Dumbledore die Technik in Hogwarts Einzug halten lässt.**

**Kein Pairing (oder doch?), kein Plot, kein Sinn und erst recht kein Verstand - dafür aber eine recht zotige Handlung - ja, tut mir leid - obwohl...ne, eigentlich gar nicht! ;)**

**Also, ihr seid gewarnt!**

**(Und für alle denen das hier so gar nicht liegt - ich habe auch etwas** **Neues Ernsthaftes in Arbeit)**

**Eure Kira**

**

* * *

****An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

* * *

**Vorgeschichte**

Die Welt war schlecht - immer eigentlich - aber ganz besonders heute, an diesem Sonntag, Anfang Januar. Draußen war es längst dunkel, obwohl es doch eigentlich eben erst hell geworden war. Und lausig kalt zog es durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, so dass der Direktor mürrisch eine lange Wollunterhose trug, die entsetzlich juckte und gerade mal die Teile seines Körpers richtig wärmte, die eher selten in Benutzung waren. Sein Kopf hingegen war seit dem frühen Morgen im Einsatz und langsam formte sich ein Plan.

Kein genialer, keiner, der eines Zauberers würdig war, schon gar nicht eines so sagenumwobenen wie er es war, aber ein Plan, der einem alten Mann in Zukunft warme Füße bescheren würde, ohne dass ein aufwändiger Wärmezauber von Nöten sei.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Die Sache kommt ins Rollen**

"Merkwürdiger alter Kasten."

"Hab das Schloss auch noch nie gesehen, obwohl ich hier in der Gegend oft walken gehe. Könnte schwören, dass hier höchstens eine Ruine stand."

"Eine Ruine? Und wie soll die so schnell renoviert worden sein? Hey John, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Und überhaupt, wieso gehst du walken? Bist wohl nicht ausgelastet genug."

"Meine Frau drängt mich immer dazu - sie sagt, das täte uns gut. Reich mir mal die Hilti rüber."

"Reich mal rüber? Mal eben so, oder wie? Ey, das Teil ist schwer!"

"Maul nicht rum und mach hinne!"

Zwei Minuten später setzte ohrenbetäubender Lärm ein und jegliche Konversation zwischen John und seinem Kollegen erstarb - was auch nicht weiter tragisch war! Insbesondere, weil die Beiden am Ende dieses arbeitsreichen Tages aller ihrer Erinnerungen beraubt wurden, was uns jetzt auch nicht weiter stört, weil wir sie nicht persönlich kennen und wir uns mal nicht künstlich über die schlechte Behandlung von Muggeln aufregen wollen. Allerdings waren die Zwei nur ein Bruchteil der Anzahl von Muggeln, die an diesem Tag in Hogwarts zum Einsatz kamen, und in sofern kann man sich über das Ausmaß der Ungerechtigkeit vielleicht doch aufregen. Beschwerdemails bitte an:

muggelrechte irgendwodadraußen.uk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staub wirbelte immer noch durch die Luft. Der Teil, der der Erdanziehungskraft nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, bildet eine dicke Schicht auf dem steinigen Boden.

"Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus."

"Das sieht einfach erschreckend aus, Albus. Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee war?"

Der Direktor schmunzelte: "Wir werden sehen, Minerva. Was tust du gewöhnlich, wenn du aus der Badewanne steigst?"

"Albus - ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich spreche nicht über so intime Dinge."

Dumbledore sah sie nun äußerst neugierig an und begann zu grinsen: "Soll ich raten?"

"Nein!" herrschte ihn McGonagall an.

Der Direktor wurde wieder ernst: "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dich danach sofort ins Bett legst."

McGonagall wurde unangenehm heiß und ihr Gesicht färbte sich rot.

"Ja, ich...nein...warum?"

"Also, was ich wissen will ist Folgendes - Ist dir immer kalt, nachdem du das Bad verlassen hast?"

Die Antwort darauf schien McGonagall nicht allzu gewagt und so gab sie erleichtert Auskunft.

"Ja, das ist es tatsächlich. Deshalb schlüpfe ich immer schnell unter die Decke."

"Dachte ich mir doch! Siehst du, ab heute kannst du nackt durch deine Räume tanzen."

"Albus!"

"Nur wenn du willst natürlich. Jedenfalls wirst du dich wundern, was während der Zeit, in der du heute unterrichtet hast, so alles in deinen Räumen geschehen ist."

Minerva wurde nun leichenblass.

"In meinen Räumen? Du meinst, heute war jemand in meinen Räumen? Ohne meine Erlaubnis?"

Dumbledore wirkte irritiert, dann sagte er verärgert: "Ich habe eigenhändig ein Schreiben an das Schwarze Brett gehangen, das ankündigte, dass heute sämtliche Räume von Bauarbeitern, Installateuren und Fliesenlegern betreten werden - kurz und gut, von Muggeln. Die neue Devise lautet: Hightech und Magie gehen Hand in Hand auf Hogwarts."

"Du meinst, heute waren Muggel in meinen Räumen? Muggel-MÄNNER?"

"Die meisten sind wohl tatsächlich Männer. Obwohl...ich glaube eine Frau war dabei...aber der Unterschied war leider kaum zu sehen", nachdenklich ließ er den Satz ausklingen, ohne zu bemerken dass Minerva einen fast schon panischen Ausdruck zur Schau trug.

"Ich muss sofort in meine Räume", sagte sie und eilte bereits davon.

Dumbledore lief ihr hinterher und sagte gutgelaunt: "Ich komme mit. Ich möchte doch gerne sehen, was du für Augen machst, wenn du den Unterschied siehst - du wirst begeistert sein."

'Begeistert' war nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort. Minerva war, nach dem Betreten ihrer Räume, erst einmal sprachlos. Dann setzte sie sich kraftlos auf ihr Bett - dann stand sie schnell wieder auf, weil sie sich plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass Dumbledore neben ihr stand...der zwar Direktor war, aber letztendlich auch nur ein Mann, der vielleicht seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor, wenn er sie dort auf ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Züchtig zog sie ihre Bluse zurecht, wobei ihr nicht auffiel, dass ihre Nippel sich verhärtet hatten bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Albus sich wild auf sie stürzte sie rücklings auf das Bett drückte, völlig außer Kontrolle und mit wilder Entschlossenheit.

Minervas Blick streifte die Kommode neben ihrem Bett und heftete sich dann eilig auf die Neuerungen in ihren Räumen.

Ein Fernseher thronte gegenüber des Bettes und ein roter Fleck leuchtete in dem ansonsten schwarzen Kasten.

Dumbledore griff nach etwas, das er als Fernbedienung bezeichnete und reichte es an Minerva weiter.

Sie begriff, dass er wollte, dass sie einen der Knöpfe drückte und so tat sie es schließlich.

Der Kasten erwachte in einer Explosion aus Licht und Lärm zum Leben.

Zwei Menschen steckten in dem Gerät, die im Stehen miteinander vögelten. Die Frau stieß kleine spitze Schreie aus, während der Mann sie in schnellem Takt von hinten nahm und ihre Brüste wohl nicht so recht zu fassen bekam, weil er sie über Gebühr knetete und immer erneut zu packen versuchte.

Minerva drückte entsetzt auf den roten Knopf - völlig ignoriend, ob dieser für eine Selbstzerstörung des Gerätes sorgen würde. Albus räusperte sich und sprach dann immer noch mit belegter Stimme: "Nun, das war das Pay-TV, habe ich direkt mitgeordert - wenn schon, denn schon, nicht wahr?"

Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin räusperte sich ebenfalls und sagte: "Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass die Schüler in der Lage sind, dies ebenfalls zu sehen."

Sofort schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf: "Nein, Merlin bewahre, mit Pay-TV sind nur die Räume der Lehrer ausgestattet. Hat vielleicht eine entspannende Wirkung auf den ein oder anderen."

Minerva ließ den Blick erneut kurz über ihre Kommode schweifen, ehe sie Dumbledore empört ansah und sagte: "Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Albus!"

Dumbledore zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, schenkte Minerva ein ironisches Lächeln und sagte dann, während er zu der Kommode ging: "Nein - natürlich nicht. Du bist schließlich eine hochanständige..." Er zog die Schublade auf und griff mit beiden Händen in ihre Unterwäsche.

"ALBUS! WAG DICH NICHT..." Doch es war schon zu spät, triumphierend holte der Direktor einen künstlichen Penis von enormen Ausmaß aus der Schublade und hielt das Gummiteil dicht vor die interessierten Augen.

"Eindeutig über Durchschnitt!" stellte er dann fest.

Minerva riss ihm den Dildo mit einem mörderischen Blick aus der Hand. Dumbledore wies darauf und sagte liebenswürdig: "Da wir jetzt auf dem neusten Stand sind...was Technik angeht...möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es die Dinger auch mit Batteriebetrieb gibt. Sehr praktisch...könnte ich mir vorstellen."

"Du sollst dir gar nichts vorstellen - hörst du! Raus hier!"

"Aber wir waren doch noch gar nicht im Badezimmer", wandte Dumbledore ein und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten es auch sofort zu betreten.

Minerva warf den Gummipenis auf ihr Bett - war ja jetzt ohnehin schon egal.

Dann folgte sie Dumbledore ins Bad.

"Meine Güte", entfuhr es ihr.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, du wirst begeistert sein. Das ist die Extra-Ausstattung für die Lehrerräume: Whirlpool. Beheizte Handtuchhalter. Saunakabine. Und...zieh mal deine Schuhe aus!"

Minerva versuchte ihrer Sittsamkeit wieder ein wenig zu Glanz zu verhelfen: "Aber Albus, das geht doch nicht!"

"Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, du sollst mir dein Spielzeug vorführen - ich sagte doch nur, du sollst mal die Schuhe ausziehen."

Minerva tat es schließlich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen.

"Oh", sagte sie dann.

Dumbledore nickte wissend: "Fußbodenheizung", erwiderte er, und das Wort klang fast magisch.

"Das ist wirklich...wundervoll, Albus."

Der Direktor lächelte zufrieden und verließ dann wieder das Bad. "Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Den Rest kannst du nun gerne selbst entdecken." Bevor er sich an der Tür verabschiedete, warf er noch einen Blick auf das Utensil auf dem

Bett.

"Wirklich _sehr_ überdurchschnittlich," sagte er schließlich und verschwand mit schnalzender Zunge nach draußen.

_Auch in der Fortsetzung geht wirklich unanständig weiter...wollt Ihr sie trotzdem?_


	2. Luxus für alle

**Luxus für alle**

Ohne in den Genuss einer Führung durch den Direktor zu kommen, betrat Severus Snape an diesem Abend seine Räume und dachte fast, der Schlag müsse ihn treffen.

Das konnte nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein. Die Bude war brüllend heiß und grauenhaft hell. Von der Decke leuchteten Strahler, die jeden Winkel des Raumes in eine Flut aus Licht tauchten. Spinnweben glitzerten in den Ecken, als seien sie zur Deko dort aufgehangen worden - die Bewohner derselbigen hatten sich anscheinend in dunkle Ritzen verkrochen, denn dem gleißenden Licht hatten ihre Facettenaugen nichts Gutes abzugewinnen. Snape übrigens auch nicht - so löschte er es, indem er den Schalter neben der Tür betätigte. Kaum bewegte er sich, ging es jedoch sofort wieder an und so gab er es nach dem dritten Versuch entnervt auf. Den Fernseher ignorierte er ebenfalls völlig und sah sich statt dessen einen Turm aus Kunststoff und Metall an, den er, dank der Bedienungsanleitung als Hifi-Anlage erkannte.

Dumbledore hatte scheinbar weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, denn auch ein Computer befand sich auf seinem Arbeitstisch. Das Teil interessierte ihn schon mehr. Er schaltete ihn ein und sah, wie merkwürdige Kauderwelschwörter auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, bevor schließlich Ruhe in das Bild einkehrte und er demutsvoll mit "Administrator" angesprochen wurde.

Von da an war ihm die Kiste schwer sympathisch und er verbrachte die halbe Nacht damit, ihr Befehle zu erteilen. Als er endlich gelernt hatte online zu gehen, gab er aus purer Neugierde seinen eigenen Namen in das Feld ein, in dem der Cursor so willig blinkte. Das Ergebnis verursachte bei ihm erst unendlichen Schrecken und schließlich ein diabolisches Vergnügen, all die unzüchtigen Gedanken zu lesen, die eine riesige Anzahl Userinnen über ihn hegten. Als er sah, dass ihm nur noch drei Stunden Schlaf blieben, schaltete er die Kiste aus und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das verdammte Licht war immer noch an. Er nahm einen seiner Schuhe und warf nach dem Schalter. Das Licht erlosch und er schlief auf der Stelle ein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen - wie inzwischen sicher auch der Letzte von euch gemerkt hat, haben wir ab sofort Strom in Hogwarts. Ach, was sage ich Strom...wir sind jetzt technisch auf einem Stand, wie es wohl keine Wünsche offen lässt. Sollte jemand noch eine Anregung haben, so möge er sich bitte bei mir melden. Jedoch möchte ich nun erst einmal auf einige Dinge hinweisen. So sind die Getränkeautomaten nur durch Muggelgeld in Betrieb zu setzen. Wer versucht Knuts dort einzuwerfen und die Geräte somit funktionsuntüchtig macht, der wird den Zorn seiner Mitmenschen in Kauf nehmen müssen - denkt also daran! In der Bibliothek wurde eigens eine Wechselstube eingerichtet, die von Madam Pince geleitet wird. Mr. Filch ist nun im Besitz eines fahrbaren Reinigungsgerätes - das Teil fährt bis zu 20 Stundenkilometer, geht also schleunigst aus dem Weg, wenn er sich euch nähert! Die Kartentelefone stehen ebenfalls ab sofort zur Verfügung und auch dafür könnt ihr bei Madam Pince Guthaben in verschiedenen Höhen erwerben - jedoch wird noch jedem Bewohner von Hogwarts ein Handy ausgehändigt, mit einem Startguthaben das reichen sollte, um über die nächsten Tage zu kommen - danach hat jeder selbst für seine Kosten aufzukommen. Die Überwachungskameras sind alle aktiv und es braucht mir niemand mit Recht auf Privatspähre zu kommen - die Kameras sind nur auf den Gängen und in der Großen Halle angebracht und niemand muss Bedenken haben, dass er in den eigenen vier Wänden den neugierigen Blicken von fremden Personen ausgesetzt ist." Sein Augenmerk lag jetzt auf Minerva, die wie aufs Stichwort heftigst errötete.

"Die meisten Privaträume wurden mit Lampen ausgestattet, die per Bewegungsmelder geschaltet sind. Wer also bereits eine schlaflose Nacht wegen der Festbeleuchtung in seinem Schlafzimmer verbracht hat, sollte die Bedienungsanleitung endlich einmal lesen, die gleich neben der Tür hängt. Desweiteren möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass die Fernseher auszuschalten sind, sobald Bettgehzeit ist - das gilt natürlich für die Schüler. Den Lehrern möchte ich sagen, dass sie bitte bedenken mögen, dass die Pflicht nicht vernachlässigt werden darf, nur weil jetzt gewisse Dinge die Aufmerksamkeit erhöht auf sich ziehen könnten."

Dumbledore sah mahnend in die Runde.

"Was für 'gewisse Dinge'?" ließ sich Professor Binns vernehmen, der der einzige war, der kein eigenes Domizil hatte und daher auch nicht in den Genuss der Extra-Ausstattungen kam.

Snape sah den Geist mürrisch an und erwiderte dann: "Ich denke er meint den Computer."

Worauf Madam Pomfrey sich einschaltete: "Vielleicht spricht er auch von der Minibar."

Professor Trelawney fügte hinzu: "Oder von dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank."

Schließlich sagte Lupin mit wölfischer Stimme: "Ich glaube eher, er meint den Pornokanal."

"Den was?" ließ sich Snape jetzt ungläubig vernehmen.

Lupin lächelte über die Tatsache, dass der arrogante Snape noch gar nicht festgestellt hatte, was für neue Möglichkeiten sich ihnen bot.

"Alles schon freigeschaltet", sagte Lupin bedeutsam, "Gestern haben es vier Krankenschwestern mit ihren Patienten getrieben. Die waren so scharf, dass sie sogar über einen Typen hergefallen sind, bei dem alles eingegipst war - nur das Teil, das sie so dringend brauchten, bot noch freien Zugang...heute kommt die Wiederholung - ich glaube um 22.30 Uhr."

"Nein", ließ sich Poppy vernehmen, "die Wiederholung der 'Krankenschwestern in vielen Stellungen' kommt erst um 23.30 Uhr. Vorher kommt noch '1000 und 1 Tier in mir'.

Lupin schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn: "Ach ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Dann sangen er und die Krankenschwester gemeinsam den Slogan der Sendung: "1000 und 1 Tier in mir - komm her zu mir, dann mach ich's dir."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte dann: "Spielst du da etwa die Hauptrolle - Werwolf?"

"Würdest du dich dann auch um eine Rolle bemühen, damit du in den Genuss kommst mal richtig genommen zu werden? Animalisch, Severus - ich wette da stehst du drauf."

"Halt deine Schnauze, du wandelnder Bettvorleger - für mehr reicht es bei dir doch ohnehin nicht."

Dumbledore unterbrach unwirsch das Gespräch der beiden Lehrer und zischte: "Wenn ihr euch zankt, dann bestell ich das Pay-TV wieder ab - ist das klar?"  
Snape hielt jetzt lieber den Mund, denn er wollte den Pornokanal nicht schon wieder verlieren, bevor er überhaupt ein einziges mal in dessen Genuss gekommen war. Außerdem erntete er allein für diese Androhung die er verursacht hatte, einen wütenden Blick von Poppy. Die Krankenschwester schien sich allzulange die Nacht, mit den neuen Bildungskanälen um die Ohren geschlagen zu haben, und würde wohl sobald sie die Große Halle verlassen konnte die erste sein, die ein Bett in ihrem Krankensaal belegte um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Auch Madam Hooch sah so aus, als könne sie es kaum erwarten, dass das Frühstück endlich beendet war. Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und schien darauf zu brennen, endlich einen ihrer Besen zwischen die Beine zu bekommen.

Die Schüler tuschelten derweil wild durcheinander. Einige schienen völlig in Aufruhr versetzt, wegen der kleinen Geräte, die jetzt wie von Zauberhand vor ihren Tellern erschienen. Sofort war die Luft erfüllt von sonderbaren Klängen. Gameboys und Handys tönten mit kleinen tragbaren Fernsehern um die Wette.

Dumbledore sah dem Treiben eine Weile mit feuchten Augen zu, als sich Professor Flitwick neben ihm zu Wort meldete: "Ich hätte auch gerne einen Gameboy - wenn es sich irgendwie machen lässt."

Der Direktor seufzte als er die Blicke der anderen Lehrer sah: "Na gut, aber nur die Gameboys - ihr habt schon genug Sondervergütungen in euren Räumen - hat eigentlich schon jemand von euch den Internetzugang ausprobiert?"  
Snape hob zögerlich wie ein Schüler die Hand.

Doch er war nicht der einzige, auch Trelawney hob ihre ringbeschwerte Hand und funkelte hinter ihrer dickglasigen Brille, dann sagte sie verträumt: "Es ist fantastisch! Kaum war ich ein Teil der Aura des unendlichen Raumes, schon tat sich wundersames...magisch und von unermesslichem Reichtum...ich entdeckte eine Kristallgoogle in diesem Kasten, die mir hilft all das zu finden, wonach ich schon so lange strebe."

"Sie meint die Suchmaschine", ließ sich Hermine Granger vernehmen, die soeben an den Lehrertisch getreten war.

Dann fügte sie erklärend hinzu: "Ich bin Muggelgeboren, schon vergessen?"

Snape zumindest hatte das durchaus nicht vergessen. Der Grund dafür war jedoch nicht etwa, weil er sie so abgrundtief deswegen gehasst hätte, sondern weil er sich die Nacht zuvor nicht von einer sogenannten Fanfiction lösen konnte, in der sie zu ihm sagte: "Aber Sir - ich bin eine Muggelabstämmige, nie, niemals werden Sie sich mit mir vereinigen wollen - ich weiß es und mein Herz ist zutiefst betrübt deswegen. Denn nur Sie sind in der Lage meine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen und dies zu einem Erlebnis werden zu lassen, an das ich mich mit wallender Erregung erinnern werde, statt, wie es so oft der Fall ist, von einem unerfahrenen Jüngling defloriert zu werden, der zu früh einen Samenerguss bekommt und nichts weiter als eine klebrige Sauerei in mir hinterlässt."

Snape fühlte sich ein wenig sonderbar, dass das Mädchen, das in Gedanken einiger verrückter Weiber immer wieder in verschiedenen Stellungen von ihm genommen werden wollte, nun Leibhaftig vor ihm stand und nichts von diesen Geschichten wusste. Vielleicht konnte man ihr die ein oder andere zukommen lassen, sozusagen um sich ein wenig auf den richtigen Weg zu schubsen.

Doch im Moment sah sie ihn nicht einmal an. Ihr Interesse galt dem Direktor.

"Sir, verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich frage mich, ob es so eine gute Entscheidung war, diese ganzen technischen Dinge hier einzuführen. Ich meine...jahrelang kamen wir ohne elektrisches Licht aus und nun...nun haben wir jeden Schnickschnack den es gibt. Wir können zaubern! Warum steht jetzt auf jedem Haustisch alle paar Meter ein Toaster? Bisher wurden die Speisen auf die Tische gezaubert und alles war gut. Die Hälfte der Schüler sitzt jetzt mit MP3 Playern beim Essen. Man kann gar nicht mehr miteinander reden."

Dumbledore sah Hermine einen Moment sinnend an, dann streckte er ihr ein Handy entgegen: "Sie wollen reden? In Ordnung, rufen Sie mich einfach an und sprechen Sie auf meine Mailbox - jederzeit."

tbc


	3. Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf

**Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf**

Das Programm war äußerst anregend gewesen. Snape hatte nicht nur die beiden favorisierten Sendungen seiner Kollegen gesehen, sondern auch die weitaus düsterere und härtere Sendung "Der Teufel treibt's am allerbesten."

Nun war er völlig ausgepumpt und bereit für einen erholsamen Schlaf, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

Wütend drückte er den Knopf mit dem grünen Hörer und knurrte unleidlich hinein.

Eine schluchzende Stimme drang aus dem Gerät: "Ich fühle mich gar nicht mehr wohl hier. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum das alle so toll finden. Wir sind doch Zauberer! Ich will Magie lernen, nicht wie man telefoniert, Dad."

Einen Moment stutzte Snape - er kannte die Stimme nur zu gut. Mit kaltem Ton antwortete er: "Vielleicht sollten Sie doch erst einmal lernen wie man telefoniert, Miss Granger!"

Stille am anderen Ende - dann ein vorsichtiges: "Professor Snape?"

"Ja - Miss Heulsuse", gab er ungerührt zurück.

"Ich...verdammt...ich habe die Sprachwahl benutzt und ich sagte 'Mum und Dad', nicht 'Professor Snape'.

"Dann scheinen sie vielleicht einen Termin bei einem Logopäden vereinbaren zu müssen, Miss Granger."

Hermine stutzte: "Sir - Sie wissen was ein Logopäde ist...ich meine, woher...das ist doch ein Muggelberuf."

Snape schnaubte über seine eigene Blödheit. Dann entschied er, der jungen Frau die Wahrheit um die Ohren zu knallen. In den Fanfictions führte das scheinbar immer dazu, dass sie kurz darauf mit ihm ins Bett ging - und auch wenn er gerade einen Masturbationsmarathon hinter sich hatte, so war gegen einen zusätzlichen Nahkampf durchaus nichts einzuwenden.

"Ich bin selbst ein Halbblut, Miss Granger. Und im Alter von sechs Jahren musste ich zu einem Logopäden, weil ich immer nur sehr leise und zischend sprach."

Hermine war über diese Informationen völlig verwundert, doch brachte sie es fertig zu stammeln: "Aber so sprechen Sie doch noch heute, Sir."

"Ja - das mag stimmen", erwiderte er gedankenverloren.

"Ich finde das sehr sexy", sagte sie plötzlich schüchtern.

'Oh, bei Merlin - es wirkt - die verrückten FF-Weiber haben recht. Sie liegt mir zu Füßen. Möchte mich haben, hier und jetzt', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Wollen Sie meine Stimme in Natura hören? Meine Tür steht Ihnen offen - ziehen Sie etwas Schwarzes an - mit möglichst wenig dran - vielleicht nur Unterwäsche und Ihren Umhang."

Erneut Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Snape ging erwartungsvoll zur Tür - vielleicht stand sie schon davor - wozu sonst hatten sie schließlich Handys?

"SIE PERVERSES DRECKIGES SCHWEIN! WISSEN SIE NICHT, DASS ES AUCH IN DER ZAUBERERWELT EIN GESETZ ZUM SCHUTZE MINDERJÄHRIGER GIBT."

Das war jetzt irgendwie falsch gelaufen. Snape drückte die Taste mit dem roten Hörer, legte sich aufs Bett und verfluchte jede FF-Autorin für jede einzelne Zeile und jede einzelne Sexszene, die je über ihn und diese Gryffindorgöre geschrieben worden war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Surren kam näher und näher. Ron merkte es zu spät. Der Sound seines MP3 Players hatte ihn unaufmerksam für seine Umgebung gemacht.

Der Schmerz holte ihn allerdings sofort und mit voller Macht zurück.

"SCHEIßE!"

"Ich muss hier saubermachen, beweg deinen Arsch schleunigst weg, Rothaar!", schrie Filch ihn an.

Doch Ron war nicht in der Lage zu laufen. Er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr.

Harry stand direkt daneben, konnte sich jedoch nur schwer auf die Situation seines Freundes konzentrieren. Er war damit beschäftigt, ein kleines buntes Männchen auf seinem Gameboy eine Felswand erklimmen zu lassen - nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wäre es gestürzt. "Harry, hol bitte Madam Pomfrey", wimmerte Ron nun. Harry wies für eine Sekunde - die er seine linke Hand entbehren konnte - in Richtung Notrufknopf gegenüber an der Wand. Sich nur mit den Armen vorwärtsziehend robbte Ron dorthin und schlug mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den roten Knopf. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Poppy den langen Gang hinuntergehastet, neben ihr schwebte ein Beatmungsgerät, von dem sie unmöglich geglaubt haben konnte, es wirklich zu benötigen, sondern sie vermutlich vielmehr damit angeben wollte, über welchen Standard die medizinische Abteilung inzwischen verfügte.

"Weasley - wo liegt das Problem?"

Ron ächzte: "Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen."

Poppy sah auf die nutzlosen Gliedmaßen und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf, als quäle sie eine besonders schwierige Entscheidung.

"Ich könnte erstmal einen Rollstuhl holen - dann könnten wir gemeinsam in die neue Röntgenabteilung gehen und ein paar nette Bilder machen - nebenbei könnten wir das EKG-Gerät testen und vielleicht den Ultraschall..."

"POPPY - bitte!" winselte Ron.

Die Krankenschwester zuckte mit den Schultern, zog ihren Zauberstab und sagte: "Na gut, dann eben nicht", schwenkte ihren Stab kurz über Rons Beinen und fügte dann an: "Mach jetzt, dass du in deine Klasse kommst - und nimm Potter mit." Dann drehte sie sich um, erbost über so wenig Kooperationsbereitschaft ihrer magieverwöhnten Patienten.

Ron, heilfroh seine Beine wieder normal benutzen zu können, griff nach Harrys Arm und entging nur knapp dessen Kinnhaken. "Verdammt - jetzt hab ich mein letztes Leben verloren!" kreischte der ihn wütend an.

"Dein letztes Leben verloren?" fragte Ron bedauernd nach, Harry nickte empört.

"Da fällt mir was ein", sagte Ron jetzt nachdenklich.

"Was?" murrte Harry unleidlich.

"Voldemort."

"Voldemort", entgegnete Harry abfällig.

"Ja. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf" erläuterte Ron.

Harry verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel: "Kein Wunder, dass der Kerl Probleme mit seinem Namen hat. Der hat nicht einmal eine eigene E-mail-Adresse! Kein Telefon! Kein Fax! Ganz zu schweigen von einer eigenen Homepage. Und ich wette mit dir - der hat nicht einmal den Führerschein! Toller Anführer! Der Kerl ist ein Witz!"

"Okay Harry - aber er hat dunkle Magie - vergiss das nicht!"

Harry zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern, dann deutete er auf die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die auf dem Weg in die Kerker war. "Der da auch - und der macht mir _mehr _Sorgen, denn der hat nicht nur dunkle Magie, sondern jetzt auch einen Internet-Anschluss."

"Scheiße!" entfuhr es Ron abermals, "wir haben Zaubertränke und stehen hier immer noch rum. Los jetzt Harry, sonst reißt die alte Fledermaus uns den Kopf ab."

Doch die beiden hatten Glück, denn Dumbledore stürmte plötzlich hinter Snape her und rief: "Severus - warte mal, ich muss dir was erzählen!"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blieb mit mörderischem Gesicht stehen: "Was?" knurrte er, während er sich zu dem alten Mann umdrehte.

Dann riss er die Augen weit auf und stieß einen erstaunlich spitzen Schrei aus, für einen Mann, der noch im Besitz seiner Hoden war.

"Albus? Bei meiner schwarzen, verlorenen Seele - wie zum Henker siehst du denn aus?"

Der Direktor lächelte sein Gegenüber einnehmend an.

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Nein! Scheiße! Nein."

Das Lächeln des Direktors wurde nur um so breiter.

"Jetzt ist er ab - der Bart! Hat mich schon lange geärgert, aber ich hatte keine Lust, jeden Morgen erst einen Zauber sprechen zu müssen, um die lästigen Gesichtshaare zu entfernen - und Nassrasieren ist leider nichts für mich, weil ich Pickel vom Rasierschaum bekomme. Aber jetzt kann ich mich endlich elektrisch rasieren. Ich habe so ein Teil, das sich selbst reinigt - den Rasierapparat steckt man einfach in das Gerät, dann brummt es so schön, und der Rest passiert von selbst."

Dumbledore griff jetzt nach Snapes Hand und rieb sie an seinem Kinn entlang: "Fühl mal - glatt wie ein Androidenpopo!"

Snape riss angewidert seine Hand zurück und sah den alten Mann immer noch ungläubig an. Dieser grinste erneut und erklärte dann: "t'schuldige - den Spruch habe ich aus einem Star Trek Film. Du weißt doch, was ein Androide ist, oder Severus?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister wischte seine Hand am Umhang ab: "Nein, weiß ich nicht - aber wenn _du_ es gut findest, dann wird es schon nichts Gutes sein!"

Aber auch heute schaffte Snape es nicht, das dämliche Grinsen aus dem - nun bartlosen - Gesicht des Direktors zu fegen.

Harry und Ron hatten sich derweil an den beiden vorbei geschlichen und stolperten nun fast die Treppe hinunter, als sie sich umwandten, um den Direktor genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

"Krass!" ließ sich Harry vernehmen.

"Oberkrass!" stimmte Ron ihm zu.

Dumbledore schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln und sagte mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung: "Danke, die Herren."

Snape schnaubte wütend: "Potter, Wesley - Nachsitzen, Freitag Abend, Kerker - Regenwürmer entgräten!"

"Aber...aber, Sir", ließ sich Harry vernehmen, "Regenwürmer haben doch gar keine Gräten."

"Na, dann wird es wohl verdammt lange dauern bis Sie fertig sind, Potter - besser Sie nehmen sich nichts mehr für Freitagabend vor, denn ich werde Sie erst gehen lassen, wenn Sie einen großen Kessel mit Regenwurmgräten gefüllt haben - und, wenn Ihnen dies nicht gelingen sollte, lasse ich Sie erst gehen, wenn Sie solange auf Knien vor mir gekrochen sind, dass ich Blut sehe."

Harry sah nun hilfesuchend zum Direktor: "Bitte - das ist ungerecht - und sadistisch - und zudem noch völlig unfair!"

Dumbledore machte eine unwirsche Geste mit der Hand, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen: "Potter, reichen Sie eine Beschwerde ein. Hier ist eine Karte mit meiner E-mail-Adresse. Sobald 5000 Beschwerden innerhalb einer Woche eingegangen sind, werde ich Professor Snape der Schule verweisen."

"Aber - so viele Schüler sind wir nicht - woher soll ich so schnell 5000 Beschwerden bekommen?"

Snape zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe: "Tja, Ihr Pech!" sagte er schadenfroh.

"Scheißkerl", murmelte Harry leise.

"Gleichfalls", gab Snape ungerührt zurück.

Ron schickte dem Zaubertrankmeister einen wütenden Blick und zog dann Harry mit sich, der jetzt von mal zu mal lauter rief: "Scheißkerl, Scheißkerl! SCHEIßKERL, SCHEIßKERL!"

Snape ließ sich zu einem: "Selber, Selber! SELBER, SELBER!" hinreißen, bevor er sich an den Direktor wandte, nachdem Harry und Ron endlich im Klassenraum verschwunden waren.

"Albus - ich muss zum Unterricht. Was wolltest du mir denn nun erzählen?"

Der alte Mann lächelte ihn freudig an, was Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen quittierte, denn für seinen Geschmack sah man jetzt viel zu viel Mimik im Gesicht des Direktors.

"Severus - findest du nicht auch, dass ich jetzt viel jünger aussehe?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: "Ja" sagte er .

"Meinst du, ich bin schon zu alt für eine romantische Beziehung?"

Snape nickte heftig: "Nein" sagte er.

"Siehst du, daher habe ich vor, eine Bekanntschaftsanzeige zu schalten. Im Tagespropheten, in der Hexenwoche, im Klitterer, in der Apothekenrundschau, in der Bäckerblume und in der Bild. Hilfst du mir beim Aufsetzen des Textes? Außerdem möchte ich mich bei einigen Singlebörsen im Internet anmelden. Wann hast du denn Zeit für mich - wir müssen das alles ganz genau besprechen." Snape macht eine vage Geste mit der Hand: "Morgen - nächste Woche, oder lieber doch erst nächstes Jahr, Albus - ach nein, da kann ich ja leider gar nicht - vielleicht im nächsten Leben."

Der Direktor grübelte einen Moment und Snape glaubte schon, er habe es kapiert, als dieser plötzlich gut gelaunt sagte: "So lange kann ich wohl nicht warten, Severus. Komm nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro - ich hab auch noch Bier da."

Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Bier? Alle Welt schien sich einig zu sein, dass er Wein- oder Whiskeytrinker war - und diese Menschen kannten ihn nicht einmal, hielten ihn aber offensichtlich für so gediegen - und jetzt redete Dumbledore von Bier!

"Nein Albus - ich möchte kein Bier - du solltest wissen, dass ich keinen Alkohol mehr trinke seit..."

Den Rest verschluckte er lieber und gab sich gleich darauf sehr eilig - was ja auch den Tatsachen entsprach, weil er bereits im Klassenraum erwartet wurde - naja, nicht direkt erwartet...erfürchtet traf es wohl eher.

Dumbledore stand immer noch da, als die Klassentür hinter Snape ins Schloss fiel.

Im Weggehen äffte er ihn schließlich nach: "Du solltest wissen, dass ich keinen Alkohol mehr trinke seit ich damals im Vollrausch den Lehrervertrag an dieser Schule unterschrieb."

Zufrieden darüber, dass sich alles so gut entwickelt hatte, ging Dumbledore beschwingt den Gang hinunter. Bei seinen Wasserspeiern angekommen, gab er ihnen neue Anweisungen, wie sie mit seinen Besuchern zu verfahren hätten. Statt eines Passwortes wollte er jetzt ein anderes System einführen. Er fiel dafür in eine Art Singsang: "APPLE, WORD und DOS - ist einer hoch zu Ross - ACCESS, JAVA, EXCEL - so sorgt für einen Wechsel - WINDOWS, LINUX und auch ROUTER, seht zu, dass er wird ein Guter, - SERVER, MAIL, DOMAIN, PHP, und ist er dennoch bös, so sagt ihm: Geh! - Doch ist er gut, und ihr kennt ihn auch schon - so gebt ihm einen Gratis-Klingelton."

Die steinernen Figuren waren ausnahmsweise einmal sehr froh darüber aus Stein zu sein, denn so konnte der Direktor nicht sehen, dass sie insgeheim spöttisch die Fratzen verzogen.

Dumbledore aber ließ sich von der Treppe in sein Büro befördern und war guter Dinge.

Er war gerade dabei, mit seiner Digitalkamera per Selbstauslöser ein paar vorteilhafte Fotos von sich zu schießen, als die Wasserspeier einen Besucher meldeten.

Albus hatte sich gerade in Pose geworfen, als Minerva sein Büro betrat und dabei ihr Handy schnell in den Umhang steckte, scheinbar sehr zufrieden mit dem darauf neu gespeicherten Sound.

"Oh - Verzeihung", stammelte sie dann, als sie den Direktor mit eingezogenem Bauch und stolzgeschwellter Brust auf seiner Schreibtischkante sitzen sah.

"Komm nur rein - kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Ich mache nur ein paar Fotos."

Minerva kam jetzt zögerlich in das Büro.

"Fotos? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Dumbledore winkte ab: "Das ist lieb von dir - aber ich habe schon mit Severus gesprochen - er wird mir helfen eine Kontaktanzeige für mich aufzusetzen."

Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin sah ihn entsetzt an: "Eine Kontaktanzeige? Du meinst, um Frauen kennen zu lernen?"

Der Direktor strich sich über den Bart, der gar nicht mehr da war - was Minerva vor lauter Aufregung noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

"Frauen - ja - so dachte ich es mir...warum fragst du...glaubst du, dass auch der ein oder andere Mann vielleicht..."

"NEIN!" fiel McGonagall ihm jetzt energisch ins Wort. "Auf keinen Fall!" bekräftigte sie dann abermals.

Dumbledore schien enttäuscht: "Warum denn nicht? Was haben andere Männer, was ich nicht habe?"

Minerva kam nicht mehr so ganz mit, was Albus jetzt eigentlich von ihr wollte, als sie durch die Frage aufmerksam gemacht plötzlich bemerkte: "Bart - Albus - Bart - wo?"

"Weg - Minerva - weg - warum?" gab er zurück und zwinkerte dann belustigt mit einem Auge.

So viele Worte lagen ihr auf der Zunge, die sie sich nur in Gedanken getraute zu formulieren: 'Weil er dich einfach göttlich männlich machte' 'Weil ich mir immer vorstellte, wie er über meinen nackten Körper streicht' 'Weil ich dich in meinen wilden Sexfantasien damit an mein Bett fessle.' Nein! All dies sprach sie nicht aus!

"Weil's ungewohnt ist, dich ohne Bart zu sehen."

"Ah so."

Er sah sie eingehend an.

'Scheiße - Legilimetik', dachte Minerva, doch der Direktor schien ganz anderes zu tun zu haben, als in die Gedanken seiner wuschigen Kollegin einzudringen - dabei hätte sie ein wenig eindringen seinerseits alles andere als übel gefunden.

"Minerva - ich muss noch einige Entwürfe machen, die ich Severus heute Abend präsentieren kann - was wolltest du denn bei mir?"

Die stellvertretende Direktorin war nun etwas von der Rolle, weil sie irgendwo in ihren erotischen Fantasien versumpft war. Schließlich sagte sie voller Inbrunst: "Du brauchst keine Kontaktanzeige - und...wieso soll dir eigentlich ausgerechnet Severus dabei helfen?"

Nun wurde Dumbledore sehr ernst.

"Weil ich ihm vertraue!"

"Häh?"

"Ich vertraue Severus Snape!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Ob sie wohl jemals einen berechtigten Grund finden würde, warum Albus diese Worte benutzt hatte?

"Aber ein Mann wie du...du brauchst doch keine Kontaktanzeige - dir liegen die Frauen doch auch so zu Füßen", sagte Minerva errötend.

Der Direktor blickte zu Boden. "Ich sehe aber keine", gab er dann knapp zurück.

Für einen Moment spielte Minerva mit dem Gedanken sich zwischen die Füße ihres Angebeteten zu werfen, doch Dumbledore fuchtelte plötzlich mit der Hand Richtung Tür.

"Du musst jetzt leider gehen, Minerva - ich muss jetzt wirklich anfangen mich um die Anzeige zu kümmern. Du weißt doch wie Severus ist - wenn ich nicht fertig bin wenn er kommt, dann wird er mich glatt noch dazu verdonnern seinen Kerker von Hand zu putzen!" Damit schob er McGonagall aus seinem Büro.

tbc


	4. Anzeige Ausleihe Autorenwillkür

_Ihr lieben Reviewer, ich danke Euch für jeden Druck auf das berühmte Knöpfchen - so ist der Spaßfaktor auf beiden Seiten sehr hoch:)_

**4. Anzeige - Ausleihe - Autorenwillkür**

Filch blies auch das letzte Staubkorn von seiner fahrbaren Reinigungsmaschine und deckte das geparkte Gerät dann mit einem großen Tuch zu.

Dann sah er zu Mrs. Norris, die ihn mit großen Katzenaugen erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Fertig mit der Arbeit - komm, jetzt machen wir es uns gemütlich", sagte der Hausmeister erschreckend gut gelaunt.

Die Katze folgte ihm mit erhobenem Schwanz, als Filch plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb.

"Aber was ist wenn jemand..." er sah auf das zugedeckte Fahrzeug und fuhr sich dann grübelnd am Kinn entlang.

"Das wäre wirklich eine Katastrophe, wenn sich jemand unerlaubterweise die Maschine unter den Nagel reißen würde...und bei den widerwärtigen Kröten an dieser Schule kann man nie wissen - ganz zu schweigen von den hinterhältigen Lehrern..." er sah Mrs. Norris nun so treuherzig an, wie er es seit seinen Babyjahren wohl nicht mehr zu Stande bekommen hatte.

Die Katze seufzte, drehte sich dann um und tippelte mit gesenktem Kopf zu dem Gerät. Mit einem Satz sprang sie hinauf und kringelte sich schließlich darauf zusammen.

"Danke Süße - und kratz jedem die Augen aus, der sich auch nur auf drei Meter nähert."

Völlig beruhigt ging der Hausmeister nun in seine Wohnräume und gönnte sich erst einmal ein Fußbad nach dem anstrengenden Tag.

Snape hätte sich auch gerne etwas gegönnt - ein Fußbad, eine Fußmassage, eine Ganzkörpermassage, eine willige Frau, oder auch zwei, oder auch drei...aber er musste ja zu Dumbledore und ohnehin war keine willige Frau in Reichweite. Die waren doch alle nur Buchstaben auf meist weißem Grund.

Dennoch hätte er sich heute gerne noch ein paar dieser äußerst anregenden Geschichten durchgelesen - statt dessen stand er jetzt vor den Wasserspeiern, die ihn partout nicht durchlassen wollten.

"Geh!" bekam er immer wieder zu hören.

Genervt fuhr er die leblosen Kreaturen an: "Würde ich ja gerne tun! Sehr gerne sogar! Aber der Direktor erwartet mich - also lasst mich schon durch, ihr hirnlosen Drecksklumpen."

Die Speier sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an: "Der kriegt nie 'nen Gratis-Klingelton", sagten dann beide im Chor und schüttelten betrübt ihr Haupt.

Grübelnd sah Snape auf die Figuren.

"Lasst ihr mich jetzt durch, oder was?" raunzte er schließlich.

"Nur wenn du lieb wirst!" sagte der eine beleidigt.

"Und zwar sehr lieb!", ergänzte der andere.

Snape spürte eine unendliche Wut in sich aufsteigen: "Albus, du Idiot - wenn du willst, dass ich zu dir komme, dann solltest du es mir auch nicht unmöglich machen...lieb werden...lieb werden...dann sieh doch zu, wer dir bei deiner Kontaktanzeige hilft. Wie sollte ich wohl _lieb _werden können?"

Die Wasserspeier fühlten sich offensichtlich angesprochen und gaben nun hilfreiche Tipps.

"Vielleicht schöne Gedichte schreiben."

"Oder öfter mal Blumen verschenken."

"Oder Schüler loben."

"Oder eine Lokalrunde schmeißen."

"Oder einer Oma über die Straße helfen."

"Oder Harry Potter zum Eis einladen."

"Oder Hermine Granger zum Eis einladen", hatte der rechte Wasserspeier gerade ausgesprochen, als sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters abzeichnete.

"Gut - das könnte ich vielleicht über mich bringen."

Die beiden steinernen Wesen nickten zufrieden.

"Und welchen Klingelton bekomme ich jetzt?" fragte Severus seinerseits sehr zufrieden.

Die Wasserspeier sahen sich einen Moment gegenseitig an, dann sagten sie wiederum im Chor: "Biene Maja".

"Scheiße", murmelte Snape nun schon nicht mehr ganz so erfreut - doch vielleicht würde es wenigstens mit dem Date mit Granger klappen. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein ein junges Mädchen zum Eis essen zu überreden - mitten im Winter vielleicht etwas schwieriger als sonst - aber er liebte Herausforderungen!

Die Herausforderung, die Albus ihm stellte war jedoch nur schwer zu ertragen.

"Warum soll ich 'Herr in gehobenem Alter' schreiben? Und wieso soll ich sagen, ich wäre ein wenig 'unkonventionell'?" fragte der vorwurfsvoll.

Snape versuchte es mit der Wahrheit: "Weil es die Wahrheit ist, Albus."

Albus versuchte es mit der Mitleidstour: "Jetzt hab mal ein wenig Mitleid, Severus. Sei doch mal nicht so gemein zu einem Mann im gehobenen Alter - und bemüh' dich doch mal ein wenig unkonventionell zu sein."

Snape schnaubte: "Dann schreib halt: Gediegener Herr im besten Mannesalter sucht Partnerin für geistvolle Gespräche über Kunst, Kultur und Neue Medien. Internetanbindung wäre vorteilhaft, ist jedoch nicht Voraussetzung. Zuschriften mit beweglichem Bild bitte an...wie auch immer."

"Das klingt gut!" freute sich Dumbledore. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich dir vertrauen kann!"

"Schön! Kann ich dann gehen?"

"Was hältst du von 'führender Position?" fragte Albus Severus Frage ignorierend.

"Hm?"

"Ich könnte doch schreiben: Gediegener Herr im besten Mannesalter und in führender Position."

"Ja - toll - ganz toll - kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Albus schien ihn immer noch nicht gehört zu haben, doch plötzlich wurde das Grübeln des alten Mannes unterbrochen.

..._und diese Biene, die ich meine nennt sich Majaaaa..._...

Schnell holte Snape sein Handy hervor und drückte auf die nächstbeste Taste, worauf es verstummte.

Zögerlich hielt er es ans Ohr und bellte: "Hier Snape - wer da?"

Nach einem Lauschen brüllte er in den Hörer: "Nein - ich will keinen neuen Handy-Vertrag!" Dann suchte er mit fahrigen Fingern die rote Taste und drückte mit Nachdruck darauf, so als könne er damit auch in Zukunft solche Telefonanrufe unterbinden.

"Wirklich origineller Klingelton", ließ sich der Direktor vernehmen.

"Ja, ganz toll! Was ist jetzt Albus - sind wir fertig?"

"Fertig - ja, ich denke schon. Ich maile dir dann mal meinen Entwurf, wenn ich fertig bin."

"Tu das, Albus", sagte Snape gut gelaunt, weil er nun endlich die Räume des Direktors verlassen durfte.

Die Wasserspeier strafte er mit einem mörderischen Blick, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

Das Abendessen war zwar schon beendet, aber vielleicht fand er noch einen Elfen beim Aufräumen vor und konnte ihm befehlen, ihm umgehend eine extra große Portion Schokolade zu bringen. Er tat dies öfter und hatte jedem Hauselfen bei Todesstrafe verboten, es jemals zu erzählen.

Als er nun die Halle betrat, fand er keinen einzigen Hauselfen vor.

Dafür saß ein brünettes Mädchen an einem der langen Haustische und schlief. Er schlich sich näher. Hermine Grangers Kopf lag auf einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf der Tischplatte und ihre Haare ergossen sich darüber wie fließende Seide.

Snape hielt den Atem an. Er sah sie lange an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Aus dem Mädchen war beinahe schon eine Frau geworden. Leises Murmeln kam über ihre Lippen, während sie scheinbar sehr rege träumte.

"Ja", stieß sie leise hervor, "Ja, mehr!"

Snape spitzte die Ohren.

"Oh - bitte."

Er beugte sich näher zu ihr hinunter.

"Das ist so...gut!" Ihm war wohl unwillentlich ein Stöhnen entwichen, denn sie schreckte plötzlich hoch und knallte gegen seine Nase.

Snape hielt seine Hand davor und sah Sterne.

Ehe er wieder klar sehen konnte bellte er in ihre Richtung: "Eis essen! Morgen Abend! Acht Uhr in meinem Kerker! Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Dann wandte er sich schnell um und ging mit riesigen Schritten aus der Halle.

Als er im Kerker seine lädierte Nase bewunderte, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser. Er hatte es geschafft - er hatte ein Date mit Granger! Zur Feier des Tages, und zur Vorbereitung des nächsten, würde er sogar die Sonnenbank ausprobieren, die am selben Vormittag geliefert worden war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Abend war die Große Halle nun gut gefüllt.

Die Haustische waren voll besetzt und auch der Lehrertisch wies heute keinen einzigen freien Platz auf. Die Luft war erfüllt von Hausgeistern - Peeves war in den Besitz eines Beamers gelangt und projizierte nun von sich selbst und seinen Geisterkollegen Bilder an jede freie Stelle des Raumes.

Als es Zeit für die Posteulen wurde, trudelte ein einzelner Waldkauz zwischen den Reflexionen der Geister hindurch, um dann unsicher auf dem Tisch vor einem Zweitklässler zu landen, der eilig nach dem Bein des Tieres griff: "Endlich - meine neue Druckerpatrone". Die Eule riss den Schnabel auf, um ihre Belohnung mit Nachdruck zu fordern. Der Zweitklässler zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: "Tut mir leid...ec-Karte nimmst du wohl nicht, oder?" Der Waldkauz erhob sich mit empörtem Gekrächze in die Luft und hinterließ sein letztes, inzwischen verdautes Mahl, auf dem Kopf des Jungen. Ron hatte das Geschehen beobachtet und begann zu lachen.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry, die Augen auf seinen Gameboy gerichtet.

"Da war gerade eine Eule, die..."

"Scheiße!"

"Wenn du es gesehen hast, warum soll ich es dir dann erzählen?" fragte Ron perplex, bevor er bemerkte, dass Harry wieder einmal von seinem Spiel gesprochen hatte.

"Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!"

Ron seufzte und überließ Harry wieder seiner Spielsucht.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore zeigte gerade Minerva einen Katalog und merkwürdigerweise lief die alte Frau äußerst rot an. Poppy war gerade dabei, den Inhalt einer flachen Flasche in ihren Kaffee zu gießen.

Madam Hooch hatte die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und kippelte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl. Sprout hatte ein eigenartiges Röllchen aus einer ihrer neuen Pflanzensorten gewickelt und zündete sie gerade an, um dann den Rauch zu inhalieren. Trelawney sah mit ihren neuen Kontaktlinsen zwinkernd in den Rauch und begann dann hysterisch zu lachen. Nur einer lachte nicht und verhielt sich auch sonst so ziemlich wie früher. Snape.

Naja, wenn man davon absah, dass er Sonnenbrand auf der Nase hatte, was sie nun noch mächtiger hervorstechen ließ.

"Mensch - guck dir bloß den Zinken von dem Mann an", murmelte Ron Hermine zu.

Diese sah kurz in Snapes Richtung und murmelte dann zurück: "Ja - Wahnsinnsteil".

Ron, der froh darüber war, dass endlich wieder mal jemand mit ihm sprach, wollte das Gespräch gerne in Gang halten.

"Glaubst du es ist wahr?"  
"Was?" fragte Hermine irritiert nach.

"Na, das mit dem Sprichwort..." Ron tippte sich jetzt kurz auf die eigene Nase und deutete dann unmissverständlich zwischen seine Beine, "das mit der Größe der Nase und..."

"RON! Ich hab schon kapiert, was du meinst!" unterbrach ihn Hermine sofort und wollte offensichtlich, dass er damit auf der Stelle aufhörte.

Doch dann legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete Snape.

Dieser rieb abwesend über seine Nasenspitze.

Schnell sah Hermine weg.

Ron grinste als er förmlich sah, wie Hermine einen Vergleich zog, der sich geradezu aufdrängte.

"Kannst du an nichts anderes als Schweinkram denken?" fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

"Hey, ich bin ein Teenager. Meine Hormone spielen verrückt. Und ich habe gestern mitbekommen, wie Dumbledore einen Beate Uhse Katalog geschickt bekommen hat, den er gerade McGonagall zeigt...nein, Hermine - ich kann definitiv an nichts anderes denken."

"Du bist widerlich!" ließ sich Hermine vernehmen und sah in eine andere Richtung.

"t'schuldige..." sagte Ron schließlich kleinlaut, "...ich versuch mich zusammen zu reißen...wie wäre es heute Abend mit einer platonischen Partie Zauberschach?"

"Ich denke du hast seit neuestem einen Schachcomputer", sagte Hermine ausweichend.

"Hab ich auch, aber wir haben schon lange kein Zauberschach mehr gespielt - also, heute Abend?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf: "Nein, geht nicht - da hab ich schon was vor."

Ron schnaubte enttäuscht. Als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang: "Miss Granger - denken Sie daran - acht Uhr - pünktlich!"

Snapes rote Nase glühte förmlich vor ihren Augen. Er fuhr sich erneut darüber, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verließ.

Hermines Gesicht war nun so rot wie Snapes Nase.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen was hier läuft?" fragte Ron empört.

"Nichts! Gar nichts!" fauchte Hermine. Dann fügte sie so schnell, dass er sie kaum verstand, hinzu: "Ich hab 'ne Strafarbeit...oder so was...muss mit Snape Eis essen."

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Dann pass bloß auf, dass er seine Nase bei sich behält."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Weiber! Die werden sich wohl auch in den nächsten Jahrhunderten völlig überzogen benehmen", murmelte Professor Binns, als er über die Wiese vor dem Schloss schwebte.

Normalerweise verließ der Geist nicht oft das Gebäude, denn die Welt da draußen war so schrecklich wirklich, während die Welt im Schloss fast einer Phantasiewelt glich. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er lebe in einer Filmkulisse - zumindest zog er diesen Vergleich, seit er einmal bei Flitwick zu einem Fernsehabend eingeladen gewesen war.

Er dachte gerne und oft an diesen Film zurück - naja, eigentlich waren es drei Filme gewesen, die sie alle hintereinander gesehen hatten, und nachdem er schließlich bei Flitwick auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, hatte er wohl zum Besten gegeben, wie laut ein Geist schnarchen kann - seitdem war er nicht mehr eingeladen worden. So ließ er die Geschichte um den jungen Mann - der viel zu große Füße hatte, die zudem noch geradezu unanständig behaart waren - immer wieder Revue passieren.

Und gerade jetzt, wo er die Lehrerin beobachtete, wünschte er sich fast genau so einen Ring herbei, wie ihn der junge Mann im Film besessen hatte, denn so hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, vollkommen unsichtbar zu werden, statt nur durchscheinend, wie es nun einmal seine Natur war.

Dieses verrückte Weibsbild kämpfte dort mit ihrem Besen, obwohl ihm schien, dass das Fluggerät doch gar nicht so bockig war. Madam Hooch jedoch wippte wie wild auf dem hölzernen Besenstiel und beschimpfte ihn dazu auch noch.

"Du bist so ein Schlimmer! So ein böser, böser...ah...ganz schrecklich böser...uaaaahhhh!"

Vor lauter Wut hatte sie nun die Augen geschlossen und ihr ganzer Körper schien auf dem dünnen Holzstiel zu beben. Professor Binns machte, dass er dort wegkam, bevor sie ihn bemerkte und vermutlich von ihm verlangte, ihr bei der Erziehung ihres Besens zu helfen.

Er schwebte zurück ins Schloss und ließ sich schließlich in der Bibliothek nieder, um sich die Bücher zu dem Film vorzunehmen, der, wie er inzwischen wusste, auf der Romanvorlage eines gewissen Tolkien basierte. Die Bücher gab es wohl schon bei weitem länger als die Filme, doch in der Hogwartschen Bibliothek waren sie ganz neu, da man vor Einführung der Technisierung auch nur wenig Wert auf Muggelliteratur gelegt hatte.

So jedoch hatte wenigstens der wohnraumlose Binns auch einige wenige Vorteile des neuen Ethos der Schule.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In der Bibliothek war die Hölle los.

Eine riesige Schlange hatte sich vor Madam Pince' Schreibtisch gebildet. Die Bibliothekarin starrte auf ihren Flachbildmonitor und sagte dann reichlich genervt: "So, der nächste!"

Nur kurz darauf hörte man sie laut stöhnen: "Nein Potter! Zum Hundertstenmale - ich kann keine Goldbarren in Zahlung nehmen. Wenn Sie Ihr Guthaben schon wieder aufgebraucht haben, dann zahlen Sie mit Galleonen, Sickel oder von mir aus auch mit einer Tüte Knuts - aber nicht mit einem Goldbarren, der so viel Wert ist wie halb Hogwarts."

"Ist doch egal", ließ sich Harry vernehmen: "Mein Handy-Akku ist leer. Aber ich muss dringend telefonieren, weil ich den Rekord im Super Mario Game gebrochen habe. Ich hab den High-Score geknackt! Das muss die Welt erfahren - vielleicht werde ich ja berühmt! Geben Sie mir einfach eine Telefonkarte und behalten Sie den Rest", damit schob er ihr den Goldbarren nachdrücklich zu. Madam Pince überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, griff dann nach dem Barren und reichte gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand Harry eine Telefonkarte.

Als der junge Schüler davongestürmt war, sah Madam Pince erneut genervt zu ihrem nächsten Kunden auf.

"Professer Lupin - wie ich Ihnen bereits gestern sagte, ist der Bildband "Shaven Kittens" an Professor Flitwick ausgeliehen - er hat ihn auch noch nicht zurückgebracht!"

Lupin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und maulte: "Och Manno!"

Madam Pince rieb sich kurz die Stirn, als drei Schüler gleichzeitig riefen: "Wir wollen Mangas, wir wollen Mangas, wir wollen Mangas..." Nachdem der Rest der Schlange in den Sprechchor eingestimmt hatten, erhob sich Madam Pince langsam von ihrem Stuhl, stellte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch, kickte den Monitor vom Tisch und nutzte die erschreckte Stille nach dem Aufprall des Bildschirms, um über die Köpfe der Anwesenden in die Bibliothek zu rufen: "Ich kündige!"

Lupin, der gerade durch die automatische Schiebetür treten wollte, drehte sich erneut zu Madam Pince und sagte leise knurrend: "Sie können nicht kündigen - Ihre Stelle hier ist gar nicht wichtig genug, als dass sie sie kündigen könnten."

Madam Pince verzog den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie, sah Lupin an und keifte dann: "War ja klar - den großen Auftritt einer Kündigung haben nur Sie verdient, nicht wahr? Warum sind Sie überhaupt wieder hier, Lupin?"

Lupin zuckte die Schultern, dann sagte er vertraulich - über die Köpfe der manga-fordernden, und jetzt andächtig lauschenden Masse an Schülern hinweg - "Das könnte daran liegen, dass die Autorin dieser Geschichte ein Gmork ist - also gewissermaßen mit mir verwand."

Die Bibliothekarin verzog angewidert den Mund: "Elendes Werwolfs-Pack!"

Worauf nicht nur Lupin verärgert die Bibliothek verließ, sondern auch Kira Madam Pince - die sie bisher eigentlich ganz gern mochte, und ihr deshalb sogar einen Goldbarren zukommen ließ - einfach aus dieser Geschichte strich.

tbc


	5. Eis essen und andere gefährliche Dinge

**5. Eis essen und andere gefährliche Dinge**

Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie sie schließlich zur Faust ballte und damit gegen Snapes Kerkertür klopfte.

Sie hatte kaum einmal das Holz berührt, als die Tür schon mit einem Schwung geöffnet wurde.

Snape stand da und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Miss Granger - wie schön, dass Sie meiner Einladung nachgekommen sind."

Hermine fiel der Unterkiefer runter. "Einladung?" stammelte sie verwirrt. Er nickte lediglich.

"Aber ich dachte, dies sei eine Strafarbeit."

"Strafarbeit?"

"Ja, weil ich doch unwillentlich Bekanntschaft mit Ihrer Nase gemacht habe."

"Mit meiner...Nase?" Eigenartigerweise ging nun der Blick des Tränkemeisters unwillkürlich in Richtung Schritt."Männer - denken immer nur an das eine!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Dann wurde Hermine knallrot, als sie erkannte, dass er gar nicht zu seinem Schritt geschaut hatte, sondern lediglich den Kopf gesenkt hatte, um besser mit beiden Augen seine Nase fixieren zu können - was jetzt ohnehin egal war, weil er genau erkannt hatte, was sie gedacht hatte, woran er gedacht hätte, wovon er gedacht hätte, dass sie niemals an so etwas denken würde und sie nun eindeutig nicht länger darüber nachdenken wollte, dass sie nun eben doch daran gedacht hatte.

"Egal - ich kann ja wieder gehen", sagte sie beherzt nach der ganzen Denkerei.

"Und wer soll dann das ganze Eis essen?"

"Na Sie!" sagte Hermine und wandte sich um.

Sie war schon fast bis zur Treppe gegangen, als er leise raunte: "Ich habe Schokoladeneis."

Sofort wandte Hermine sich um, ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu, schob ihn zur Seite und trat in seine Räume: "Warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt!"

Mit dem Grinsen eines Haifisches verschloss er die Tür hinter seinem Rücken und sah sich seine Schülerin genau an.

"Wo ist das Eis?" fragte sie auch sogleich.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht erst meine Räume ansehen? Schließlich waren Sie noch nie hier, und eine Menge Bücher habe ich auch."

"Später vielleicht - jetzt will ich erstmal das von Ihnen bekommen, wofür ich hergekommen bin."

Snape seufzte voller verzweifelter Gier. In jeder Fanfiction die er kannte, hätten ihre Worte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie verführen würde, und sie sich ihm hemmungslos hingab...mal unter ihm..mal auf ihm...mal vaginal...mal oral...mal...jetzt wurde ihm eindeutig viel zu warm: "Dann hole ich mal das Eis", murmelte er abwesend und verschwand in seiner neuen Küche, wo der Einbaugefrierschrank tief brummend seiner Arbeit nachging.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat er mit zwei Waffelhörnchen, die mit je vier Kugeln gefüllt waren, in seinen Wohnraum zurück. Hermine sah auf die Schokoladenkugeln, die bedenklich zu schwanken schienen.

Er reichte ihr eines der Hörnchen, dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt, was im Normalfall sehr unangenehm gewesen wäre, weil seine Augen sich erbarmungslos in einen hineinbohren konnten. Seltsamerweise sah er sie gar nicht mehr direkt an seit sie das Eis gefordert hatte, so als sei er völlig in Gedanken vertieft.

So aß jeder auf seine Weise das Eis.

Snape leckte vorsichtig direkt über die oberste Kugel, auf der sich eine kleine Erhebung gebildet hatte. Diese knabberte er vorsichtig mit den Zähnen ab.

Hermine beobachtete es mit unauffälligen Blicken.

Dann ließ er die Zunge einmal rund um die ganze Kugel gleiten, um sie kurz darauf völlig in seinem Mund aufzunehmen und heftig daran zu saugen.

Schließlich ließ er sie langsam wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um kurz darauf seine Zungenspitze mit Nachdruck mitten durch die Kugel zu bohren.

Immer tiefer bohrte er sie und sein heißer Speichel schuf ein Loch, das immer größer und größer wurde. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge darin im Kreis gleiten, um sie dann ein paarmal kraftvoll hineinzustoßen. Zu guter Letzt setzte er seine Lippen an die runde Vertiefung und saugte die Flüssigkeit genussvoll heraus.

Hermine tropfte plötzlich ihr Eis über die Finger. Schnell steckte sie sich das halbe Hörnchen in den Mund und zog es dann vorsichtig wieder heraus. Das aufgeweichte Eis hatte sich in die Länge gezogen.

Sie schob es erneut tief in ihren Mund und lutschte genüsslich. Bis zum Hörnchen steckte es in ihrer Mundhöhle und ihre Zunge massierte die weiche Masse, bis sich das köstliche Gemisch willig über ihre Zunge ergoss, dann lutschte sie mit der Zungenspitze den Rand des Hörnchens sauber, wobei sie immer wieder die Verdickung umspielte, um dann ihre Lippen darüber zu stülpen und hineinzubeißen. Seltsamerweise brachte dies Snape dazu, unter einem entsetzten Keuchen zusammen zu zucken.

Sein eigenes Hörnchen hatte er vor Schreck in seiner Hand zerbrochen und Schokoladensauce tropfte auf seinen Umhang.

Hermine stand auf und umrundete langsam den Tisch. Sie sah auf seinen Schoß, dann beugte sie sich hinunter und legte eine Hand darauf.

Snape war paralysiert.

Dann zog Hermine einen Stock.

Völlig in perverse Gedanken versunken dachte er: 'Granger steht auf Domina-Spiele. Das Biest will mich züchtigen für meine Unachtsamkeit."

Er sah erneut auf ihre Hand mit dem Stock.

'Ein Zauberstab', erkannte er enttäuscht.

Sie hob ihn, und nur wenige Sekunden später war sein Umhang wieder makellos schwarz.

"Ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie nur an.

"Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", wiederholte sie.

Er sah sie nur an.

"Ich sollte jetzt wirklich lieber gehen", sagte sie abermals.

Er sah sie nur an.

"Professor Snape - ich weiß, dass Sie kein Mann großer Worte sind, aber ich sagte, dass ich jetzt wohl lieber gehen sollte - könnten Sie auch mal was sagen?"

Sie sah, wie seine Lippen sich teilten und seine Augenlider sich unendlich langsam schlossen, um sich schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder zu öffnen.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn," er schluckte, wobei sie jede einzelne Bewegung seiner Muskeln genauestens beobachten konnte. Dann öffnete er erneut den Mund - diesmal allerdings viel schneller: "Ichwaraufslowmotiongeschaltetwegendesromantischenaugenblickesindenwirunsfastnähergekommenwären."

"Sie waren auf Slowmotion geschaltet?" erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtshalber noch einmal.

Er nickte: "Wegen des romantischen Augenblickes", ergänzte er dann.

"Weil wir uns fast näher gekommen wären? Was heißt hier _näher gekommen_?" ereiferte Hermine sich plötzlich wütend.

"Sie kennen die Geschichte von den Blumen und den Bienen, Miss Granger?" fragte er spöttisch.

"Und kennen Sie die Schulordnung, Professor Snape?"  
"Vermutlich nicht so gut wie Sie, Miss Granger."

"So wird es wohl sein - sonst wüssten Sie, dass Sie mich nicht zur Befriedigung Ihrer sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu irgendwelchen Handlungen zwingen dürfen!"

Er antwortete nicht und sie hatte schon die Befürchtung, er sei wieder auf Slowmotion gegangen, als er schließlich sagte: "Allein schon wie Sie das gesagt haben, lässt es mich nicht kalt, Miss Granger."

Hermine seufzte: "Wenn meine Kumpels hormongesteuerte Tiere werden, dann kann man das noch so gerade mit der Pubertät entschuldigen, aber Sie...Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann - können Sie sich nicht ein wenig zusammenreißen?"

"Ein wenig? Ja, das tue ich bereits. Es gibt da etwas, was ich Ihnen gerne zeigen würde, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah ihn abschätzend an. Dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf.

"Es handelt sich nur um Dateien - auf meinem Computer", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Verärgerung.

Hermine schnaubte und sagte dann: "Ich bin von Ihnen enttäuscht, Professor Snape."

"Warum?" fragte er, während er seinen PC hochfuhr.

"Weil Sie sich auch so von dem ganzen technischen Zeug gefangen nehmen lassen. Ihnen hätte ich mehr...Selbstdisziplin zugetraut."

"Ich habe eine Menge Selbstdisziplin, Miss Granger...ich beweise sie gerade, indem ich mich schön zusammenreiße und Sie nicht anfalle - reicht das?"

Hermine schüttelte vage mit dem Kopf.

"Warum sind Sie nur auf einmal so scharf auf mich? Sie können mich nicht ausstehen, weil ich besserwisserisch und neunmalklug bin. Außerdem habe ich widerspenstiges Haar und vorstehende Zähne."

Er wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand. "Aber das ist doch nur ihre Buchversion. Es gibt da so viel mehr, Miss Granger." Damit zeigte er auf die Dateien seiner gespeicherten Fanfictions.

Hermine - des Lesens überaus mächtig - überflog ein paar der Geschichten in Windeseile.

"Das ist ja alles ekelhaft! Das haben Sie selbst geschrieben - geben Sie es zu, Snape!"

"Nein! Nein! Hab ich nicht", er stellte eilig eine Internetverbindung her, "hier, hier können Sie noch mehr sehen - überfliegen Sie die Pairings - Sie und ich, das ist fast schon real, so oft, wie es beschrieben wird. Jetzt liegt es nur noch an uns, es Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne..."

Rigoros unterbrach sie seinen ungewohnten Redeschwall.

"Moment mal...was sehe ich denn da? Pairing: Snape/Lupin, Snape/Sirius, Snape/Lucius Malfoy...Sie sind schwul?"

"Nein - bin ich nicht, oder was glauben Sie, warum ich mich hier mit Ihnen abgebe?"

Hermine ignorierte seine beleidigende Äußerung und fuhr fort: "Snape/Ginny, Snape/Tonks, Snape/Minerva? Sie treiben es hier mit absolut jedem, Professor!"

Snape hob abwehrend beide Hände. "Nein - das sind doch nur Fanfictions - ich treibe es nicht mit jedem, aber..."

"Aber was?" schnauzte ihn Hermine nun regelrecht an.

Snape ließ die Hände wieder sinken und sagte leise und mit dunkler Stimme: "Aber bei Ihnen würde ich in der Tat eine Ausnahme machen."

"Auch wenn ich noch keine Siebzehn bin, Herr Professor?"

Nun rang er die Hände.

Hermine ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: "Wissen Sie, ich habe einen Zeitumkehrer, aber der macht mich höchstens noch jünger - also muss ich wohl leider dankend ablehnen."

"Es braucht ja niemand zu erfahren", versuchte er es erneut.

Hermine lächelte jetzt spöttisch. "Ach - und was, wenn dies hier auch nur eine Fanfiction ist? Was, wenn jetzt und in diesem Moment jemand dies liest? Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wie sehr es die Autorin in Bedrängnis bringen könnte, dass Sie mir hier ständig diese Angebote machen?"

Snape ließ ein tiefes Seufzen hören.

"Das geht so wirklich nicht!" stellte Hermine erneut klar.

"Ja, ja...ich hab's kapiert!" erwiderte Snape äußerst angeranzt.

"Aber das Eis war lecker...sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen", ließ sich Hermine noch gut gelaunt vernehmen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Als sie die Türklinke runterdrückte sah sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

"Wenn ich siebzehn bin, dann können wir gerne auf die Sache zurückkommen." Dann öffnete sie die Tür und stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus.

Der Mann vor der Tür, mit dem sie beinahe zusammengestoßen wäre, lächelte sanft.

"Ich bin's...Dumbledore."

Hermine starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Dann riss sie sich zusammen und sagte: "Ja - ich weiß, aber ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt Sie ohne Bart zu sehen...und dann auch noch von Nahem!"

"Von Nahem, Miss Granger...das führt mich zu einer Frage, die ich umgehend beantwortet wissen möchte. Was machen Sie in Professor Snapes Privaträumen?"  
Hermine schluckte unwillkürlich und sah zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor.

"Eis essen?" fragte sie dann mehr, als dass es sich nach einer Antwort anhörte.

Der Direktor schickte seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe, seine Augen ließen jedoch eine gewisse Strenge erkennen.

"Eis essen ist in Ordnung...aber, Severus...ich warne dich!"

"Ich denke, du vertraust mir, Albus", erwiderte Snape ungerührt.

Dumbledore schüttelte nun heftig mit dem Kopf: "Das tue ich auch - aber nicht _in diesen Dingen_!"

"Es gibt keine _diesen Dinge_",erwiderte Snape grantig, "die Idee, Miss Granger zum Eis essen einzuladen, stammt übrigens von _deinen_ Wasserspeiern. Aber sei's drum - Miss Granger wollte ohnehin gerade gehen."

Hermine trat mit einem kurzen Gruß auf den Flur hinaus. Als sie die Treppen hinaufstieg begann sie auszurechnen, wie viele Tage noch bis zu ihrem nächsten Geburtstag vor ihr lagen. Doch vielleicht würde Snape das zu lange dauern, und er würde doch mit Lupin Vorlieb nehmen - der Werwolf war ja eigentlich ganz niedlich - ob es eigentlich auch Hermine/Remus Fanfictions gab?

Unterdessen versuchte Snape seinen neuen Besucher loszuwerden.

"Was gibt es denn Albus? Du weißt, dass ich früh zu Bett gehe, da ich meinen Schlaf dringend brauche."

"Ich weiß durchaus was du jetzt brauchst, nachdem es wohl mit Miss Granger nicht geklappt hat, aber vielleicht kannst du nur einmal deine Bedürfnisse hinten anstellen und dich um meine Belange kümmern."

Dem vorwurfsvollen Ton hatte Snape nichts entgegen zu setzen, denn letztendlich handelte es sich hier um seinen Chef.

"Also gut - was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

"Du kannst dein Hirn aus der Hose holen und dir mal meinen Entwurf für die Kontaktanzeige anhören."

Auf einen weiteren auffordernden Blick des Direktors öffnete Snape seine Tür und grummelte: "Na gut, dann komm rein."

Der Direktor trat ein und sagte zufrieden: "Ah, prima - dein Computer ist schon eingeschaltet."

Snape stutzte: "Wieso? Hast du die Anzeige etwa schon im Netz?"

"Aber nein - ich habe meinen USB-Stick dabei, da kannst du dir die Daten runterladen."

Snape grummelte erneut etwas, das sich anhörte wie: "Einen runterholen war gestern - heute lädt man sich was runter."

"Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

"Ich sagte: na, da bin ich aber gespannt, was du hier zum runterladen dabei hast."

"Dann schieb mal rein - das Teil."

Und während Snape noch schwer überlegte, warum ihm heute alles so zweideutig vorkam, erschienen auch schon die besagten Daten auf dem Monitor.

_Gediegener Herr im besten Mannesalter und führender Position, sucht attraktive, aufgeschlossene Partnerin für geistvolle Gespräche über Kunst, Kultur, Neue Medien und mehr. Internetanbindung wäre vorteilhaft, ist jedoch nicht Voraussetzung, solange wenigstens ein Handy vorhanden ist. Nur Zuschriften mit beweglichem Bild, das jede Körperseite berücksichtigt, bitte an..._

"Wie findest du sie, Severus?"

"Sie klingt...naja...als würdest du sehr viel Wert auf das Aussehen legen."

"Gut, dann kann ich sie so lassen."

Snape zog jetzt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist es denn so wichtig, wie eine Frau aussieht, der du dein Herz schenken möchtest?"

Dumbledore lachte laut: "Natürlich! Ich will doch keine dürre alte Schachtel, die ihr Haar zu einem strengen Knoten bindet und stets den Mund zusammenkneift, als würde ihr sonst ein unanständiges Wort herausrutschen können."

Vor Snapes Augen erschien das Bild einer Kollegin, doch er wollte lieber nicht näher darauf eingehen.

"Gut, dann lass sie so - gute Nacht, Albus."

Der Direktor ließ sich seinen USB-Stick wiedergeben und verließ pfeifend die Räume des Zaubertrankmeisters, nicht ahnend, dass er dessen Computer soeben mit einem Virus infiziert hatte, der in genau diesem Moment dazu führen würde, dass Snapes sämtliche Passwörter, seine PIN-Nummern und seine Daten bei Wilde-Hexen-im-Doppelpack.de, an einen Computerhacker in Neuseeland übertragen wurden, und dieser beim Anblick von Snapes meistheruntergeladenem Lesbierinnen-Video noch an diesem Abend einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde.

tbc

_Ich wünsche Euch frohe Ostern! _

_Versteckt mir doch ein Review im Postfach - ich gehe dann voller Freude danach suchen! _

_Und solltet Ihr diese Story zu einem ganz anderen Zeitpunkt lesen, dann dürft Ihr mir dennoch gerne ein Review hinterlassen, denn mein Postfach ist das ganze Jahr über geöffnet:)_


	6. Muggelausbeutung und

**6. Muggelausbeutung und unbefriedigende Missverständnisse**

Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte Ron die Hütte des Wildhüters im Takt vibrieren sehen. Hagrid hatte keinen Fernsehanschluss bekommen, dafür hatte Dumbledore ihm eine Stereoanlage mit Surroundsystem zugebilligt, deren Bässe schon sämtliche Scheiben der kleinen Hütte hatten zerbersten lassen. Der Bau selbst schien ebenfalls unter der geballten Power in die Knie gehen zu wollen - aber die Anzahl an Watt war wohl eines Halbriesen durchaus würdig, da musste die Bausubstanz schon mal das Nachsehen haben.

Ron konnte das Wummern in seinem Magen kaum noch aushalten, als er nun vor der Tür von Hagrid stand.

Entgegen besseren Wissens klopfte er an. Nichts geschah.

Dann zückte er entnervt sein Handy und wählte die Nummer des Wildhüters. Er wusste, dass dieser sein Mobiltelefon stets auf Vibrationsalarm geschaltet hatte und das Teil dicht am Körper trug, falls der Direktor etwas von ihm wollte.

Sofort verstummte die Musik und Hagrid brüllte so laut in den Hörer, dass Ron ihn problemlos durch die Tür hören konnte.

"Ich bin's - Ron. Ich stehe vor deiner Hütte und wollte dich fragen, ob wir zusammen irgendwas machen. Mir ist langweilig. Harry spielt Gameboy - schon wieder - und Hermine versucht schneller alt zu werden - was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat. Also...hast du Lust?"

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Hagrid deutete eine einladende Geste an.

Ron betrat den Raum, in dem man kaum noch einen Platz zum Sitzen fand, weil überall Lautsprecherboxen herumstanden. Auf dem Holztisch stand ein riesiges Paket, das gewaltsam aufgerissen worden war. Überall lag Füllmaterial herum und Ron erkannte erst jetzt einen gewaltigen Dinosauier aus Metall und Kunststoff, der auf dem Boden stand.

Hagrid griff stolz zur Fernbedienung und ließ das Untier auf Ron zulaufen, während es den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ein schauerliches Fauchen ausstieß.

"Toll, oder? So einen hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Hab ihn über Ebay bekommen. War gar nicht mal so teuer. Dinosaurier sind so langsam wirklich out, weißt du - da kann man schon mal ein Schnäppchen machen. Naja, und wenn der Verkäufer mir eine gute Bewertung gibt, dann bekommt mein Sternchen eine neue Farbe."

Ein Winseln drang plötzlich aus der Ecke.

Ron erkannte Fang, der in panischer Angst unter einem Schaukelstuhl kauerte.

Der Dinosaurier verstummte und Hagrid legte die Fernbedienung weg.

"Glaubst du, ich sollte Akkus nehmen? Wegen der Umwelt und so", fragte Hagrid.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weiß nicht, sagte er unsicher, "wie sieht es aus - gehen wir in den Wald?"

"In den Wald? Was sollen wir denn da?"

Abermals zuckte Ron mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung - Holz hacken vielleicht?"

"Holz? Ich brauche kein Holz mehr, Ron - ich heize jetzt mit Erdgas. Die Leitung wird noch bis zum Schloss gelegt - aber meine Hütte konnten sie zuerst einspeisen - gut, ne?"

Ron sah sich kurz um. Tatsächlich, der Kamin war kalt und dunkel.

"Aber was wird aus dem Flohnetzwerk, wenn bald keiner mehr einen Kamin hat?"

"Ach Ron - es war doch eh lästig, plötzlich immer irgendwelche Leute mitten in der Bude stehen zu haben - glaub mir, dem Flohnetzwerk trauert keiner hinterher."

Ron sah nun sehr betrübt aus, ging vorsichtig um den Dinosaurierroboter herum und ließ sich in den Schaukelstuhl sinken, unter dem Fang immer noch leise winselte.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, Hagrid - es ist alles so anders jetzt...ich meine...Harry...mein bester Freund, weiß kaum noch, dass es mich überhaupt gibt!"

Der Halbriese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Harry ist in der Pubertät, für den gibt es nur noch Weiber."

"Nein - das ist es nicht! Er hängt doch immer an diesen Spielen."

"Oh - na, dann ist er wohl ein wenig in der Entwicklung hinterher. Raucht er denn wenigstens?"

Irritiert verneinte Ron.

"Aber du", erkundigte sich Hagrid nun.

"Nein - ich rauche auch nicht - ist das ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

Hagrid schien eine Weile zu überlegen, dann sagte er beschwichtigend: "Aber nein - ist viel besser so. Rauchen kostet eine Unmenge Geld - führt zu Impotenz, Raucherlunge, Raucherbein, Asthma, Gefäßverengung, Herzinfarkt und außerdem gefährdet es auch deine Mitmenschen - und ihr könnt ja jederzeit noch damit anfangen, also mach dir mal nicht zu viele Sorgen."

Ron dankte ihm für seine tröstenden Worte und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es jetzt besser sei zu gehen, denn Hagrid begab sich nun unmissverständlich wieder zu seiner Hifi-Anlage und holte eine selbstgebrannte CD von Limp Bizkit hervor, auf der etwas von einem Schokoladenseestern stand.

Während Ron über die Wiese zum Schloss zurückging, dröhnte ihm der Sound in den Rücken.

Es war erstaunlich, wie oft man das Wort "Fuck" in einem Lied unterbringen konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie würde wirklich zur Lehrerkonferenz aufbrechen müssen.

Das Haar war tadellos in einem Knoten zusammengefasst. Die Bluse hochgeschlossen und die Lippen züchtig naturbelassen.

Von dem Push-up-BH war nur die hebende Wirkung zu sehen, die die Rüschen ihrer Bluse beinahe zum Stehen brachten. Schade nur, dass man das unter dem Umhang ohnehin nicht sehen würde. Aber vielleicht war es ja besonders warm im Lehrerzimmer und sie würde ihn ausziehen können, ohne dass es zu offensichtlich wirkte.

Ein letztes mal rückte sie die Strapse zurecht und zog den String aus der Poritze. Warum nur zog sie jeden Morgen diese Sachen an, wenn sie ohnehin nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam?

Die Frage war berechtigt, doch musste sie zugeben, dass es sie in eine gewisse Laune versetzte so aufreizende Unterwäsche zu tragen. Der Gedanke, dass Albus sie kurzerhand auf dem Teppich seines Büros nehmen könnte, ließ sie unbewusst ihre Lippen anfeuchten.

Minerva sah auf die Uhr. Blieb doch noch genug Zeit für eine kurze Unterredung mit ihrem Freund aus der Nachttischkommode? Nein - definitiv nicht! Nun gut, dann musste sie eben so angespitzt im Lehrerzimmer erscheinen.

Mit eiligen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Als sie den Raum betrat, waren bereits alle anderen Lehrer anwesend, offensichtlich wartete man jedoch noch auf sie, denn die Kollegen waren in ein Privatgespräch vertieft.

"Die ist doch toll, Albus - was hat die denn für einen Lebenslauf?"

"Nein, die ist besser - die brauch erst gar keinen Lebenslauf!"

"Ach, lieber Remus - ich habe sie ja auch schon ins Auge gefasst, aber die hier gefällt mir auch außerordentlich gut - sieh doch nur mal ihre...ah, Minerva, da bist du ja!"

Die stellvertretende Direktorin sah pikiert auf die Flut an Bildern, die auf dem Tisch lag und deren Motive ausschließlich aus Damen bestanden, die sich willig von allen Seiten zeigten.

Eine brünette vollbusige Frau streckte jetzt gerade ihren Hintern den Betrachtern entgegen und Flitwick entfuhr ein Stöhnen.

"Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst, Albus!" empörte sich McGonagall nun, "das ist entwürdigend - für die Frauen...und für dich!"

"Och...ich kann damit leben", erwiderte Dumbledore verhalten, aber mit einem gewissen Trotz.

"Es ist verachtenswert Frauen nach ihrem Aussehen auszuwählen!", sagte sie mit überaus tadelndem Ton in die Runde.

Alle verstummten und senkten schuldbewusst die Köpfe.

"Ach - kümmer dich doch um deinen Kram!" kam plötzlich eine wütende Stimme von einem der Bilder, und die anderen fielen ein: "Genau - nur, weil du schon die besten Jahre hinter dir hast, musst du hier nicht so eine Welle machen!"

"Was regst du dich so auf? Bist du eifersüchtig, oder was?" herrschte eine dralle Blondine sie von ihrem Foto aus an.

Minerva streckte automatisch die Brust vor und sagte schnippisch: "Eifersüchtig? Ich? Wie kommen Sie nur auf so einen Unsinn? Aber wenn man natürlich nur Oberweite hat, doch nichts im Kopf...das scheinen hier ja alle Damen gemeinsam zu haben."

Jetzt gingen ihre letzten Worte im Gekreische der Bilderdamen unter.

Dumbledore raffte schnell die Fotografien zusammen und steckte sie in einen großen Umschlag.

"Wir sollten dann mit der Besprechung beginnen!" sagte er mit Nachdruck.

"Also gut, was steht auf dem Plan? Ach ja - die Klimaanlage. Noch herrscht kein großer Bedarf, doch wartet mal ein paar Monate - wenn das Ding im Sommer schon eingebaut ist, dann werden wir alle drei Kreuze machen - also müssen wir jetzt leider nochmal Dreck und Lärm in Kauf nehmen, denn ich habe wieder eine Muggelfirma beauftragt, die Arbeiten durchzuführen. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass die einfach mehr Erfahrung haben in diesen technischen Angelegenheiten - und dass sie äußerst günstig sind, weil sie nach dem Vergessenszauber keine Rechnung erstellen. Wir können aber gerne darüber abstimmen. Also, ich bin für Muggel - wer noch?"

Alle Hände hoben sich.

"Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt, Stempeluhren für Lehrer."

"Wie bitte?" ertönte es jetzt aus allen Richtungen.

Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Liebe Kollegen. Wir arbeiten jetzt nach einem neuen Verfahren. Leistung ist bares Geld. Es geht nicht an, dass sich einige den...Ihr wisst schon was...aufreißen, während andere schon scheintot sind - entschuldigen Sie, Professor Binns."

Der Geist nickte verstehend, wovon die anderen Lehrer weit entfernt waren.

Trelawney fischte eine ihrer neuen Kontaktlinsen aus dem Auge, worauf dieses heftigst zu tränen begann, um ihren Worten die passende Dramatik zu verleihen: "Aber manche Dinge lassen sich nicht in solchen Maßstäben messen. Man kann keine Zeit festsetzen, in der man eine Vision bekommt. Es passiert ganz plötzlich - man weiß nie wann es einen überkommt."

Die Stimme Lupins erklang jetzt bissig: "Bei dir weiß man genau wann es dir kommt, Sibyll. Je düsterer, desto schneller kommt dir was, stimmt's?"

Trelawney setzte die Kontaktlinse wieder ein, blinzelte Lupin dann an und sagte mit einem falschen Lächeln: "Dich wird ein schlimmer Tod ereilen, Remus. Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn er etwas mit deinem tierischen Doppelleben zu tun hat."

"Du meinst das tierische Doppelleben, das dir letzte Vollmondnacht noch außerordentlich gut gefallen hat?" Remus grinste breit.

"Es gibt Wölfe mit größeren Ruten", entgegnete Trelawney orakelnd.

"Ja, in deiner verkommenen Fantasie", gab Remus unbeeindruckt zurück.

Dumbledore räusperte sich vehement.

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf doch sehr bitten! Wir wollen doch bitte zum Thema zurückkommen. Jeder erhält Anfang des nächsten Monats eine Stempelkarte, die jeweils bei Unterrichtsbeginn gestempelt wird. Diejenigen, die bislang ihre Unterrichtsstunden gerne schon mal früher beendet haben, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass sie die Karten zu diesem Zeitpunkt abstempeln müssen. Ich hoffe, dass ich keinen Betrüger erwische. Die Strafe wäre empfindlich hoch!"

"Was denn? Fernsehverbot?" ließ sich eine leise Stimme vernehmen, die niemanden zu gehören schien, als Dumbledore nach dem vorlauten Kollegen fragte und ihm befahl, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Nach einem mahnenden Blick in die Runde fand er schließlich seinen fröhlichen Tonfall wieder.

"Nun, kommen wir zum letzten Punkt für heute." Dumbledore legte jetzt die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

"Das letzte sportliche Ereignis ist ja schon eine Ewigkeit her. Und unsere Quidditch-Mannschaften haben sich aufgelöst, weil den Schülern neben ihren anderen wichtigen Freizeitaktivitäten keine Zeit mehr für ihr Training blieb. Es gibt jedoch bald ein Großereignis, das ich in Kooperation mit dem Ministerium nach Hogwarts verlegen konnte. Es wird ein bisschen schwierig werden dies alles zu bewerkstelligen, doch ich bin guter Dinge, dass es klappen wird."

Stille folgte auf seine Ausführungen.

Minerva stellte als erste die entscheidende Frage: "Um was geht es denn, Albus?"

Der Direktor hatte offensichtlich nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, denn er stand eigens auf und schlug die Handflächen aneinander, als er sagte: "Die Fußballweltmeisterschaft."

"Hm? Aber die findet doch in Deutschland statt", sagte Minerva.

Dumbledore strahlte: "Ja, das denken alle! Sie werden auch alle glauben sie seien in Deutschland - die Spieler, die Zuschauer - in Wirklichkeit sind sie genau auf unseren Ländereien. Es sind eine Menge Manipulationszauber nötig. Vor allem wegen der Fernsehübertragungen - aber wir kriegen das schon hin. Das wird ein großer Gewinn für die Zaubererwelt sein - und außerdem für Hogwarts, denn wir werden eine Menge Tickets zusätzlich verkaufen können. Die armen Muggel haben ja nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Plätzen in ihren Stadien, so dass die wegen dem Ticketverkauf einen unglaublichen Aufstand machen. Wir jedoch können unbegrenzt viele Leute in unser Stadion lassen, da wir es magisch vergrößern werden. Ihr seht also, das Ganze bringt nicht nur Spaß, sondern zudem auch noch Geld in die Kassen."

Alle waren sich einig, dass dies eine wirklich gute Idee sei. Nur Professor Sprout war auffällig ruhig.

"Aber ist es denn fair, die Muggel so zu manipulieren und auszubeuten?" fragte sie schließlich leise.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr.

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sprout zuckte schnell mit den Schultern und stammelte: "Ich meine ja nur so."

Der Direktor seufzte nun schwer: "Hat das wieder etwas mit diesem muggelrechte irgendwodadraußen.uk zu tun?"

Worauf Sprout abermals mit den Schultern zuckte und sagte: "Keine Ahnung. Aber seit ich diese Muggelpflanzen rauche, sage ich manchmal Dinge ohne es überhaupt zu wollen."

"Vielleicht ist es schwarze Magie", mutmaßte Snape.

"Aber Muggel besitzen doch gar keine Magie", warf Lupin ein.

Dumbledore unterbrach abermals das Gerede.

"Ist ja auch egal - jedenfalls brauchen wir kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, denn letztendlich wird ja eine der Muggelmannschaften den Pokal erringen. Wir Zauberer werden uns an den Spielen nicht beteiligen. Das wäre dann wirklich zu unfair."

Dann erklärte er die Besprechung für geschlossen.

Alle verließen nach und nach den Raum. Bloß Minerva lungerte noch so lange herum, bis sie mit Albus alleine war.

Der schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie das Gespräch mit ihm suchte. Er hatte wieder nach dem Umschlag gegriffen und legte völlig in Gedanken die Fotos vor sich auf den Tisch.

"Warum suchst du eine Frau, Albus?" fragte Minerva mit zitternder Stimme.

Überrascht sah er auf und runzelte die Stirn.

"Warum ich...nun, ich denke, das muss ich dir nicht wirklich näher erläutern, Minerva. Du magst mit leblosem Spielzeug zufrieden sein, doch ich möchte mehr, verstehst du."

"Aber ich möchte doch auch mehr, Albus."

Der Direktor sah sie fragend an.

Minervas Stimme war jetzt seltsam hoch: "Ich brauche auch mehr als leblose...Zerstreuung. Ich möchte berührt werden. Lust ausleben. Mich hingeben. Jeden Millimeter meines Körpers in fremden Händen wissen. Willig sein, verstehst du, Albus?"

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

Dann ließ er die Bilder achtlos auf dem Tisch liegen und trat dicht zu seiner Kollegin.

"Oh ja, Minerva - ich glaube ich verstehe. Du willst es, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, Albus - ja, ich will es!"

"Dann werden wir es tun - ich denke wir sollen es gleich hier machen, wenn du jetzt schon so gerne willst - wir nehmen diesen Tisch. Setz dich schon mal - ich hole Pergament."

"Pergament?" echote sie verwirrt.

"Ja - für deine Kontaktanzeige. Wir setzen sie gleich hier auf. Sieh mal wie viele Zuschriften ich bekommen habe - das schaffst du auch, du wirst schon sehen."

Minerva ließ sich am Tisch nieder und senkte den Kopf auf die Platte. Erst nachdem sie dreimal fest mit der Stirn auf das Holz geschlagen hatte, konnte sie sich auf ihre Kontaktanzeige konzentrieren.

tbc


	7. Unheimliche SMS

**7. Unheimliche SMS's**

Poppy suchte wie besessen nach einer neuen Videocassette. Sie musste dringend mit Albus sprechen. Es gab einfach zu viele Arztserien, die sie aufnehmen musste, weil sie während der Sendezeit Dienst hatte. Entweder musste sie bald kürzertreten, oder der Direktor erlaubte ihr die Anschaffung eines DVD-Recorders, am besten natürlich mit Festplatte und ordentlich Gigabyte.

Aufatmend programmierte sie den Videorecorder, was dank Showview nicht ganz so kompliziert war.

Dann verließ sie ihre Räume und eilte zum Krankenflügel. Sie kam eine Viertelstunde zu spät, was nicht weiter tragisch war, da die Stempeluhr erst nächsten Monat in Betrieb genommen wurde, außerdem warteten bislang nur drei Schüler auf sie, aber eben kein Lehrer, so dass sie wohl auch niemand verpetzen würde.

"Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte sie einen Jungen der humpelte.

"Ich bin in eine Trickstufe geraten. Habe mir das Bein verrenkt als ich einbrach."

"Das ist wundervoll. Dann ab zum Röntgen", entschied Poppy gut gelaunt. Dann sah sie zu einem Mädchen, das sich den Unterleib hielt.

"Ich habe Schmerzen."

"Hast du deine Periode?"

"Nein - hätte ich eigentlich gestern oder so bekommen müssen."

"Oh - na wer weiß...dann machen wir gleich mal einen Ultraschall und einen Schwangerschaftstest." "Aber ich hab doch gar nicht..." sagte das Mädchen noch, wurde von Poppy aber schon in Kabine Zwei geschoben.

"Und was ist mit dir, Harry?"

"Ich kann meine Finger kaum noch bewegen. Es tut höllisch weh."

Potter demonstrierte seine Beschwerden, indem er die Finger krümmte und dabei das Gesicht verzog.

Madam Pomfrey sah kurz darauf, dann sagte sie: "Gameboyverbot für mindestens drei Tage. Mach dass du rauskommst!"

"Aber..." versuchte es Harry.

Die Krankenschwester machte: "Schschsch", als wolle sie eine lästige Katze verscheuchen.

"Wollen Sie mich nicht wenigsten röntgen?"

Pomfrey wies zur Tür: "Jetzt habe ich schon einen den ich röntgen kann. Das nächste mal musst du schon früher kommen. Geh jetzt...ich hab zu tun."

Harry verließ den Krankenflügel und bog um die Ecke, als er Hermine mit einem Stapel Bücher zur Bibliothek gehen sah. Er folgte ihr kurzerhand.

Als sie den Raum betraten, stand eine endlose Schlange von Schülern vor Madam Pince Schreibtisch. Der Stuhl war leer und von der Bibliothekarin keine Spur zu sehen.

Hermine sprach den ersten in der Schlange an: "Wo ist denn Madam Pince?"

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte der Junge gähnend. Er schwankte leicht hin und her, als könne er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, dann erklärte er: "Ich stehe hier schon seit zwei Tagen. Sie scheint einfach verschwunden zu sein - eben war sie noch da und wollte dafür sorgen, dass die Bibliothek auch Mangas führt, und dann verschwand sie einfach so. Aber ich gehe nicht eher, bevor ich nicht einen dieser eingeschweißten Love-Story-Mangas habe."

"Hoffentlich bestellt sie auch genug Shonen-Ai's", rief eine Erstklässlerin hinter ihm.

Hermine sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Was bitte ist so interessant daran, wenn es Männer miteinander treiben?"

Die Erstklässlerin sah sie an, als könne Hermine nicht bis drei zählen.

"Es ist geil", sagte sie dann.

"Ach so", erwiderte Hermine jetzt aufgeklärt, dann sah sie erneut zu Madam Pince's Pult.

"Sieht nicht so aus, als käme sie wieder."

Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit seiner Freundin ein Kompliment zu machen: "Sieh mal, das wäre doch ein guter Job für dich. Du könntest direkt mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Erstens bist du die größte Leseratte der Welt und hier ohnehin schon zu hause. Zweitens hat Madam Pince bevor sie ging - wohin auch immer sie ging - den Computer ruiniert, und du stehst doch eh viel mehr auf Karteikarten, und außerdem machst du doch gerade den Kurs: 'Wie werde ich möglichst schnell alt, um mit Snape vögeln zu können', und der Job hier macht dich auf einen Schlag um Jahre älter."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf: "Woher weißt du das mit Snape?"

"Oh - so wirklich wissen weiß ich es erst jetzt, wo du es mir bestätigt hast. Vorher war es nur eine Vermutung, weil Ron so etwas davon erwähnte, dass Snape dir seine Nase zeigen wollte und du seit diesem Abend nur noch Bücher zum Thema: '_In 20 Tagen um 10 Jahre altern' _liest"

"Er wollte mir nicht seine Nase zeigen - er hat Eis mit mir gegessen", stellte Hermine klar, "und außerdem - seit wann hörst du eigentlich Ron wieder zu?"

Harry holte jetzt stolz ein Diktiergerät aus der Tasche: "Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort von ihm aufgenommen. Er ist doch mein Freund - da höre ich ihm natürlich zu - allerdings bestimme ich gerne den Zeitpunkt."

Hermine sah kopfschüttelnd auf das Diktiergerät, während die wartende Schülerschlange im Hintergrund zeitgleich vom linken auf den rechten Fuß wechselte und in Ermangelung an sonstiger Unterhaltung gespannt dem Gespräch der beiden Neuankömmlinge lauschte.

"Was ist denn jetzt - willst du mit ihm vögeln?" erkundigte sich Harry erneut.

"Ja - äh Nein, Nein!"

"Ne, is klar", erwiderte Harry spöttisch.

"Nun ja - es ist sehr interessant wie er sein Eis isst", erwiderte Hermine mit geröteten Wangen.

Harry sah sie kritisch an.

"Das scheint er ja wirklich gut zu machen."

"Oh, er macht das einfach...himmlisch...so...sinnlich, fest und zärtlich zugleich. Er ergreift Besitz und verwöhnt es auf raue Art...er nimmt es ganz und gar und beherrscht es dominant und sehr zielstrebig."

"Klingt, als würde er Eis wirklich lecker finden", erwiderte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Das Mädchen mit dem Wunsch nach Shonen-Ai-Mangas fragte aufgeregt: "Oh Harry, kannst du nicht auch mal Eis mit Snape essen?"

Harry schüttelte sich nun angeekelt.

"Nein - das fällt mir doch gar nicht ein - ich will nicht, dass mein Gegenüber mich damit durcheinanderbringt, dass er sein Eis dominant und zielstrebig auf raue Art verwöhnt. Ich brauche so etwas nicht - ich will doch nur, dass meine Hände wieder funktionieren, damit ich sie wieder benutzen kann."

Hermine sah ihn alarmiert an: "Harry - mach dich bitte nicht zum Gespött, indem du zugibst, dass du es dir am liebsten selbst machst."

Harry senkte einen Moment den Kopf und murmelte leise: "Denken hier eigentlich alle nur noch an Sex?", dann hob er den Kopf wieder und sagte laut in die Menge: "Ich möchte meine Hände wieder benutzen können, weil ich dann endlich wieder Gameboy spielen kann."

"Ja, klaro!" erwiderte das erste Mädchen in der Schlange spöttisch und machte eine unflätige Geste vor ihrem Körper. Einige weitere Schüler in der Warteschlange stimmten johlend ein. Harry schüttelte wutschnaubend den Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem noch wütenderen Blick. Warum zum Teufel machten seine Mitschüler ständig auf seine Kosten widerwärtige Scherze? Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihm dies alles egal sein konnte. Wenn er erst einmal berühmt war, dann würde man Bücher schreiben in denen er der Held war - auf denen sein Name prangen würde und niemand würde sich mehr lustig über ihn machen. Bis es soweit war musste er sich allerdings auf seine Nebenrolle in dieser Geschichte konzentrieren und so rückte er auch endlich mit dem nächsten Dialog heraus.

"Hermine du willst dir doch nicht etwa ein Buch ausleihen? Du kommst hier nie wieder raus wenn du das tust", ermahnte er sie.

Hermine sah kurz auf die endlose Schlange und sagte dann: "Nein, keine Sorge - ich werde das Buch einfach klauen."

"Das ist gut", murmelte Harry.

Hermine ging zur Verbotenen Abteilung und dann zielstrebig zum Regal: _Illegale sexuelle Beziehungen. _

"Gibt es dieses Regal eigentlich schon lange?" fragte Harry verwundert.

"Weiß nicht genau - aber diese Literatur ist sehr nützlich", sagte Hermine und zog eines der Bücher hervor.

Harry spähte auf den Titel: _"Schüler und Lehrer - eine lehrreiche Beziehung." _

"Hermine - das kann Ärger geben", mahnte Harry.

"Ich muss ja nur kurz was nachlesen - reg dich ab. Ich lass das Buch ja hier." Hermine überflog ein paar Seiten, dann bildete sich ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel, das sofort wieder verschwand als sie Harrys ernstes Gesicht sah.

Sie stellte das Buch schnell zurück, ging dann einige Gänge weiter und überprüfte die Schrift über dem Regal: _Wer will schon jung sein? _

Hier griff sie nach einem Exemplar das in runzeliges Leder gebunden war. '_Dauerhaft schnelles Altern - so werden ihre Wünsche wahr.'_

Hermine steckte das Buch unter ihren Umhang und sagte: "Gut - das ist das Buch das ich klauen wollte - jetzt können wir gehen."

Gemeinsam schoben sie sich an den anderen Schülern vorbei und verließen die Bibliothek.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alle für mich?"

Fassungslos stand Minerva vor einem Berg aus Briefen.

Dumbledore lachte sie an.

"Ja - alle für dich! Meine Güte Minerva - wenn du die Männer alle ausprobierst, dann brauchst du deinen künstlichen Spielgefährten ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht zu konsultieren. Obwohl die sicher nicht alle ganz so überdurchschnittlich bestückt sind."

"Wie ist das denn eigentlich bei dir?" wagte Minerva in ihrer Euphorie den Vorstoß.

"Bei mir? Oh prächtig. Fast genau so riesig - jedenfalls wenn ich alle meine Briefe auf einen Haufen schmeiße. Aber ist natürlich kein Vergleich zu deinen Antwortschreiben, denn Frauen bekommen immer mehr Zuschriften."

Minerva entfuhr ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen.

"Oh, sieh mal der hier. Der arbeitet in einer Recyclingfabrik. Der ist ja fast so etwas wie ein Meister der Verwandlungen - aber sag mal, hast du auch Muggelantworten zugelassen?"

Minerva riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand: "Ja, habe ich. In dieser Geschichte sind Muggel schon viel zu viel diskriminiert worden."

Der Direktor schmollte jetzt: "Ich habe nichts gegen nicht-magische-Menschen."

"Ja, außer dass sie nicht zaubern können", sagte Minerva ironisch.

"Das ist schon ein ziemlicher Makel", gab Dumbledore zu.

Minerva war inzwischen in das Bild des Fabrikarbeiters vertieft.

"Kein magisch-bewegliches Bild", stellte Dumbledore trocken fest.

"Nein, aber ich brauche auch keine Fotos, auf denen mir die Männer ihren Po hinstrecken."

Dumbledore zog jetzt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass so viele Videocassetten beiliegen? Du hast die Anzeige nach unserem ersten Entwurf ja ganz schön verändert - verrätst du mir was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Minerva druckste nun herum, doch sie sah ein, dass sie Dumbledore nicht belügen konnte.

"Hm...nun ja, ich habe Muggel zugelassen, dort jedoch ausdrücklich um ein Videotape gebeten."

"Ah ja - soviel zum Thema den Po hinstrecken. Minerva, dir reichen nicht mal Fotos - du willst es ganz genau wissen, oder? Nach was wählst du denn jetzt die möglichen Kandidaten aus? Nach der Größe ihres..."

"ALBUS! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

"Ich weiß nicht - hast du sie um diese Angabe gebeten?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nein! Das hab ich nicht! So etwas fragt frau schließlich nicht!"

"Warum nicht?" meinte Dumbledore aufgeschlossen, "wenn es doch ein wichtiges Auswahlkriterium für dich ist - also meiner ist im Gegensatz zu deinem Dildo eher klein - aber etwas dicker würde ich sagen - über so etwas kann man doch sprechen, Minerva. Wir sind ja schließlich moderne und aufgeschlossene Leute."

McGonagall starrte ihn an, dann sagte sie mit krächzender Stimme: "Und das erzählst du mir so einfach - das vertraust du mir an, Albus?" Minervas Augen wurden feucht vor Rührung.

"Natürlich - warum denn nicht? Ich würde das jeder Frau erzählen, deren Interessen so gelagert sind. Wenn du Fußfetischistin wärst, dann würde ich dir ja auch erzählen, dass ich überaus große Füße habe, obwohl die Zehen etwas schief sind und ich auch zwei Hühneraugen habe, die ich einfach nicht weggezaubert bekomme - da fällt mir ein, ich wollte Severus ja noch nach einer Tinktur fragen. Also, Minerva - viel Spaß mit deinen Briefen. Bis bald."

Damit verabschiedete er sich fröhlich und bemerkte nicht, dass Minerva ihm nachschaute und leise seufzte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**_Sicherheitshinweis: Bitte lassen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht unbeaufsichtigt. Bei Verlust begeben Sie sich bitte zu einem der Nottelefone und erstatten Sie Anzeige."_**

Ginny Weasley zuckte zusammen und tastete automatisch nach ihrer Umhangtasche. Der Zauberstab war noch da. Alles in Ordnung. Doch diese ständigen Durchsagen machten Sie jedesmal nervös.

Es war fast so, als würde erst diese Warnung potentielle Zauberstabdiebe auf den Gedanken bringen fremde Zauberutensilien zu entwenden.

Ginny strich ihr rotes Haar zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Das war nicht so leicht, denn seit dem frühen Morgen schon fühlte sie sich verfolgt.

Und tatsächlich meldete ihr Handy auch sofort eine neue SMS. "_Ich bin verrückt nach dir. Komm bitte in den dritten Stock - ich warte unter dem Kunstdruck von Escher auf dich_."

Ginny sah sich sofort um. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Entschieden drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und wich so weit von den Treppen fort, wie es nur möglich war. Sie würde alles tun, nur nicht in den dritten Stock gehen.

Sofort traf wieder eine SMS ein.

"_Warum gehst du weg? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Bitte_!"

Ginny blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Panisch sah sie sich um.

Niemand war zu sehen.

Zögerlich ging sie zur Treppe.

Wieder verkündete der Piepton, dass eine Botschaft eingegangen sei.

"_Ja - so ist es gut - weiter_!"

"Verdammt, was ist das? Kannst du mich sehen, oder was? Wo bist du?" kreischte sie beinahe.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Weasley?" ertönte die dunkle Stimme von Snape.

"Ich...waren Sie das etwa?"

Snape sah an sich herunter.

"Ja - ich bin es."

"Nein - ob _Sie_ es _waren_?"

"Nein - ich _war_ es nicht - ich bin es noch _immer_!"

"Verzeihung?"

Snape rieb sich die Stirn.

"Was wollen Sie jetzt eigentlich wissen, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny griff sich ebenfalls an die Stirn, ihre Hand verharrte einen Moment dort, dann fragte sie: "Haben Sie mir SMS's geschickt?"

"Ich? Nein! Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Weil Sie Leuten gerne Angst einjagen?"

Snape wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ginnys Handy erneut piepste. Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie es aus der Tasche und las die Nachricht: "_Hör endlich auf mit Snape zu labern und komm her!"_

Ginny starrte darauf und gab ein erschrecktes Quietschen von sich, worauf Snape ihr das Handy aus der Hand riss und die Botschaft las.

"Was zum...?" Er sah Ginny in die Augen. "Da ist schwarze Magie am Werke. Irgendetwas Dunkles geht hier vor. Etwas nicht erlaubtes. Ich muss Sie durchsuchen."

Ginny wich zurück als er seine Hände nach ihr ausstreckte.

"Nein!" sagte sie empört.

"Ich muss das tun!" sagte er bestimmt.

Gerade als seine Hände über sie glitten kam Hermine um die Ecke.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Aber...das geht doch nicht - Ginny ist doch noch jünger als ich. Haben Sie denn gar keinen Anstand?"

Snape hielt irritiert inne und bemerkte dann erst, dass Ginny sich ziemlich heftig gegen ihn wehrte. Abgelenkt wie er war, bemerkte er ihr ausholendes Knie nicht, das sich nur eine Sekunde später in seine Hoden rammte.

"Aargh!" er brach wimmernd zusammen.

"Ginny - du hast gerade einem Lehrer in die Eier getreten - spinnst du?" erkundigte sich Hermine nur der Form halber.

"Der hat mich angetatscht!" gab Ginny achselzuckend zurück.

"Wollte er mit dir Eis essen?" fragte Hermine mit schwankender Stimme.

Snape röchelte etwas, das man jedoch nicht verstehen konnte, weil er die Zähne gleichzeitig zusammenbiss.

Erneut das Signal des Handys: "_Gut gemacht, hat der Drecksack verdient - jetzt quatsch nicht auch noch mit Hermine, sondern komm endlich!"_

"Oh Mann, wer ist das nur? Und woher weiß der was ich gerade mache?"

Während Snape langsam wieder atmen konnte, erzählte Ginny Hermine von den seltsamen Botschaften.

"Hm...das hört sich aber wirklich merkwürdig an. Vielleicht hat Sev...äh Snape ja recht."

Der Zaubertrankmeister konnte nun endlich wieder aufrecht stehen und wich einen Schritt vor Ginny zurück, was die mit einem lapidaren: "Buh!" quittierte.

"Miss Weasley - für Ihr Verhalten werden Ihrem Hause sämtliche Punkte abgezogen, plus die, die im Laufe der nächsten Woche erworben werden. Und wenn sich ein dauerhafter Schaden bei mir einstellen sollte, dann können Sie damit rechnen, dass ich Sie verklagen werde - Sie mieses kleines Biest!"

Ginny war irritiert, weil auch Hermine sie nun reichlich hasserfüllt ansah.

Dann stutzte sie plötzlich und sagte: "Hermine, du hast ja ganz viele Krähenfüße um die Augen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hast du auch eine graue Haarsträhne. Wie kommt das?"

Hermine nuschelte eine schnelle Erwiderung.

"Wie bitte?" hakte Ginny nach.

"Ich habe einen Alterungszauber über mich gesprochen", erklärte Hermine noch einmal langsamer.

"Aber warum?" fragte Ginny entsetzt.

"Ja, warum?" echote jetzt auch Snape.

Hermine sah ihren Lehrer kurz an, und sagte dann: "Weil ich denke, dass es sich lohnen könnte - jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass dem noch so ist", damit sah sie auf Snapes lädierten Unterleib.

Dieser rückte - in für Männer typischer Manier - seine Geschlechtsteile zurecht und grinste dann auf für ihn sehr untypische Weise.

Ginny sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und wollte gerade entsetzt etwas erwidern, als abermals eine SMS eintraf.

"_Snape und Hermine? Frag die mal, ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank haben."_

Ginny warf das Handy zu Boden: "So, jetzt reicht's!" schrie sie wütend.

_**"Sicherheitshinweis: Bitte lassen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht unbeaufsichtigt. Bei Verlust begeben Sie sich bitte zu einem der Nottelefone und erstatten Sie Anzeige."**_

Snape legte jetzt die Stirn in Falten.

"Miss Weasley, war Ihr Zauberstab zu irgendeiner Zeit unbeaufsichtigt, oder gar verschwunden?"

Ginny zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Naja, gestern Abend hab ich ihn verloren..."

"Warum haben Sie das nicht gemeldet?"

Ginny druckste jetzt herum: "Ich hab ihn ja nicht _so _verloren."

"Reden Sie endlich Klartext - ich kann mich ohnehin gerade schlecht konzentrieren", gab Snape unwirsch zurück und versuchte jetzt seine Erektion angenehmer zu verstauen, die seit Hermines Geständnis für ihn altern zu wollen, standhaft nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

"Tja, ich hab ihn beim Pokern verloren", erklärte Ginny.

"Sie meinen beim Kartenspiel?" fragte Snape düster.

Ginny wurde nun zickig: "Natürlich - oder glauben Sie ich spreche von Würfelpoker?"

"Jetzt sagen Sie nur noch, Sie haben um Geld gespielt", sagte Snape drohend.

"Nein - haben wir nicht. Wir haben Strippoker gespielt - und da ich bereits alles ausgezogen hatte, aber wir irgendwie vergessen haben, dass ich eigentlich keinen Einsatz mehr hatte, habe ich meinen Zauberstab gesetzt."

"Mit WEM haben Sie gespielt Miss Weasley?"

"Sag ich nicht - Sie wollen ja eh nur Stress machen!"

"MIT WEM?"

"Ginny, sag es ihm", bat nun auch Hermine.

"Nein - und dir sag ich auch nichts mehr. Du willst Sex mit 'nem Lehrer - und Ihr regt euch auf, wenn ich ein bisschen Strippoker spiele - Ihr seid ja so was von scheinheilig!"

Snape atmete tief durch - all das Gerede über Sex und Strippen sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass das Pochen in seinem Schritt verschwand.

"Miss Weasley", knirschte er hervor: "Geben Sie mir sofort Ihren Zauberstab!"

Ginny sah ihn kurz an und holte schließlich ihren Stab hervor. Während sie ihm den Stab reichte, sagte sie an Hermine gewandt: "Meine Güte - der Mann sieht aus wie ein tollwütiger, räudiger, angeschossener Wolf. Und mit dem willst du wirklich Sex haben, Hermine?"

Snape riss ihr unwirsch den Stab aus der Hand, während Hermine stammelte: "Warum muss da eigentlich ständig drauf rumgeritten werden? Wenn es erst mal so weit ist, dann ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr...und romantisch auch nicht."

"Klappe Granger!" herrschte Snape sie an, worauf Ginny vieldeutig zu verstehen gab was sie von dem Traum der schlaflosen Nächte ihrer Freundin hielt, indem sie sich einen Finger theatralisch in den Rachen steckte.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und keifte dann ihrerseits an Snape gewandt zurück: "Ist ja schon gut - SCHATZ!"

Snape ignorierte dies völlig und nahm den Zauberstab genau in Augenschein. Wenige Augenblicke später hob er sein Knie und brach ihn kurzerhand darüber entzwei.

Ginny entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei.

Snape reicht ihr die beiden Teile zurück.

"Tja Miss Weasley, Ihr Zauberstab war verwanzt. Und jetzt werden wir herausfinden wer das getan hat und denjenigen zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Ginny sah erschüttert auf die beiden wertlosen Teile ihres einst so mächtigen Zaubererutensils.

"Hätten wir die Wanze nicht einfach entfernen können?" fragte sie erschüttert.

Zur Antwort lächelte Snape nur bösartig.

"Hermine, ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie du mit so einem..."

"Sei jetzt still, Ginny!" fauchte Hermine.

"WER?" fragte Snape erneut.

"Wer was?"

Snape stöhnte laut auf: "Wer hat Ihren Zauberstab gewonnen? Und warum haben Sie ihn wieder?"

Ginny schien jetzt ohnehin alles egal zu sein, wo ihr heißgeliebter Zauberstab das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

"Es war Colin Creevy. Er hat meinen Zauberstab gewonnen und ihn mir heute vor dem Frühstück zurück gegeben. Er sagte, dass er es unfair fände wenn er ihn behalten würde. Bei Merlin - was der alles heute gesehen hat, wie schrecklich!" Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

"Nackt hat er Sie doch wohl ohnehin schon gesehen - bei dem Pokerspiel", gab Snape zu bedenken, "was könnte da wohl noch schlimmer sein?"

Ginny färbte sich tiefrot und Snape sog scharf die Luft ein, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf und sagte: "Ist schon gut - ich will es gar nicht wissen!"

Hermine murmelte unterdessen: "Dieser verfluchte kleine Spanner - schon früher hat er Stalking bei Harry betrieben - wir hätten ahnen müssen wohin dies führen kann wenn er erstmal in die Pubertät kommt."

"Ich gehe jetzt rauf in den dritten Stock", sagte Ginny beherzt.

"Und dann? Was willst du tun wenn du ihn findest?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Ginny lächelte kalt: "Na was wohl - ich tret ihm in die Eier!"

"Und das kann sie wirklich gut", sagte Snape und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, "wir werden Sie begleiten, Miss Weasley", stellte er dann noch klar und sofort machten sich die drei auf den Weg.

tbc


	8. Erfüllte Wünsche verwünschte Erfüllung

**8. Erfüllte Wünsche - verwünschte Erfüllung**

Der dritte Stock war in dämmriges Licht gehüllt. So lautlos wie möglich schlichen Snape, Hermine und Ginny den Flur entlang.

Sie hielten sich dicht an der Wand und gaben sich nur gegenseitig Handzeichen.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zu einer Nische, die durch einen langen dunklen Vorhang verdeckt war. Snape und Hermine zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, während Ginny ihr Knie bereits in Position brachte. Dann riss Snape den Vorhang herunter und dort kauerte Colin. In der rechten Hand hielt er das Handy, während vor ihm ein kleiner Monitor flackerte, da seine Spionkamera nun offensichtlich keinen Empfang mehr hatte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er die Drei an. "Ginny", murmelte er dann verlegen.

"Ja, du aufdringlicher Widerling. Du wagst es noch meinen Namen auszusprechen?" Sie rang nun die Hände und versuchte ihn zu packen zu bekommen.

Colin schien sich überhaupt nicht zu wehren und sie schüttelte ihn wie eine Puppe hin und her.

Schließlich ließ sie von ihm ab und er sank zu Boden.

"Ich liebe dich, Ginny", brachte er leise hervor.

"Gott - das ist so...erbärmlich!" stieß Hermine aus.

Ginny hingegen sah auf den jungen Mann, der dort zu ihren Füßen kniete und sie flehentlich ansah.

"Komm Ginny, so einen Schlappschwanz sollte man gar nicht beachten", sagte Hermine nun wieder.

"Ach, ich weiß nicht...eigentlich war es ja ganz lieb von ihm, mich so zu umwerben", meinte Ginny jetzt leicht lächelnd.

"Umwerben? Der hat dich mit SMS terrorisiert, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Colin lächelte Ginny entschuldigend an: "Ich wusste nicht wie ich sonst deine Aufmerksamkeit erringen sollte", erwiderte er schwach auf die Vorwürfe.

Ginny sah jetzt zu Hermine und sagte bestimmt: "Es ist ja auch schwer heutzutage. In Zeiten, wo man immer weniger miteinander redet, fällt auch das Kennenlernen immer schwerer. Da muss man schon mal auf solche Mittel zurückgreifen. Wie ich hörte, hat selbst Professor Dumbledore eine Kontaktanzeige geschaltet."

Daraufhin streckte Ginny den Arm nach Colin aus und half ihm auf die Beine. Der junge Mann zitterte regelrecht, verschlang das Mädchen jedoch geradezu mit seinen Augen.

Hermine ließ ein genervtes Seufzen hören und packte dann nach Snapes Arm.

"Kommen Sie - wir gehen. Ich habe den Eindruck, wir stören hier ohnehin nur."

Snape ließ sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar mit ihr ziehen.

Als sie den Flur verlassen hatten, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie ihren Lehrer immer noch zog, ohne dass er Anstalten machte dies zu unterbinden. Sie blieb stehen, worauf er sie unsanft anrempelte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte sie und rieb sich den Arm, gegen den er geknallt war.

"Dieses Gefühl..." sagte er und stockte dann.

"Schmerz?" versuchte es Hermine auf gut Glück.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das andere."

"Hass?"

"Nein."

"Verachtung?"

"Nein."

"Mordlust?"

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, dann sah er ihr tief und die Augen und sagte: "Liebe."

"Ach das", erwiderte Hermine wegwerfend.

"Dieses Gefühl kommt sehr plötzlich, nicht wahr?" fragte er grübelnd.

"Bei Ginny scheinbar schon", erwiderte Hermine angeekelt.

"Und bei Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

"Bei mir? Nun, ja - es kann auch mich ganz urplötzlich treffen. Und das Schlimmste ist, manchmal kommt es ohne meinen Willen. Dann kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Fürchterlich!"

"Aber die Liebe ist doch etwas Schönes", sagte er jetzt fragend.

"Schön? Ja - ich denke schon. Warum fragen Sie eigentlich?"

Er schüttelte sein schwarzes Haar und sah sie dann leicht lächelnd an, was sie unweigerlich zurückschrecken ließ.

"Wer sind Sie?" stieß sie plötzlich aus.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen: "Severus Snape", sagte er dann ruhig.

"Nie im Leben! Sie haben gelächelt, Sie haben Ihr Haar zurückgeworfen und Sie haben von...Liebe gesprochen!"

Er schien zu grübeln.

"Darf ich das nicht?" fragte er dann verunsichert.

"Nein! Verdammt noch mal! Das dürfen Sie nicht! Sie haben sich hier zu benehmen wie ein egozentrischer, widerlicher, selbstherrlicher, gemeiner, hasserfüllter, grausamer, angsteinflößender (weiter Adjektive können per Review bei mir angefordert werden:D) Ekel, der nur auf eines aus ist - auf Demütigung seiner Mitmenschen, und in meinem Falle auch auf Sex!"

"Aber das sind dann ja schon zwei Sachen auf einmal", gab er zu bedenken.

"Überfordert Sie das?"

Erneut grübelte er.

"Ich fühle mich nicht gut", sagte er schließlich.

"Ist Ihnen schlecht?"

"Würde das mit meiner Rolle kollidieren?" fragte er besorgt.

"Ja, schon - aber wenn einem schlecht ist, dann kann man es halt nicht ändern - auch wenn Sie schwer out of character werden, wenn Sie jetzt kotzen, ohne dass sie vorher stundenlang von Voldemort gefoltert wurden."

Erleichtert suchte er eine dunkle Ecke auf und übergab sich, während Hermine selbst etwas flau war, weil sie damit konfrontiert wurde, dass Snape scheinbar auch nur ein Mensch war.

"Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?" fragte sie nach seiner Rückkehr.

Er nickte kraftlos. "Ein bisschen wackelig noch."

"Soll ich Sie in Ihre Kerker bringen?"

Er nickte abermals.

Wortlos legte sie ihm einen Arm um den Rücken und geleitete den überaus blassen Snape die Stufen zu seinem Kerker hinunter.

Als sie ihn ins Bett verfrachtet hatte, deckte sie ihn sanft zu und sagte dann: "Ich stelle Ihnen noch einen Eimer neben das Bett."

"Miss Granger", sagte er müde.

"Hm?" fragte sie.

"Das ist jetzt wirklich ein jämmerlicher Auftritt von mir. Glauben Sie, man wird mir das übel nehmen - ich meine...ich bin ja kaum noch ich selbst."

"Snape", sagte Hermine bestimmt, "Sie schlafen sich jetzt erst mal richtig aus. Morgen verpassen Sie mir dann einen Vergessenszauber und die Sache ist geritzt."

Er brummte erleichtert.

Ehe Hermine das Licht löschte sagte sie noch: "Ach, und Snape...ich werde einstweilen die Spuren Ihres Malheurs beseitigen. Schlafen Sie gut."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hielt natürlich Wort. Sofort machte sie sich auf in den Flur, in dem das Missgeschick geschehen war.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war die Schweinerei beseitigt und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Doch dann zuckte sie heftig zusammen, weil jemand ihren Namen brüllte: "Granger! Was in Teufels Namen tun Sie da? Haben Sie etwa sauber gemacht? Haben die verdammten Schüler jetzt schon nichts Besseres mehr zu tun, als durch das Schloss zu schleichen und dreckige Ecken zu reinigen? Das ist mein Job - MEINER!"

Hermine sah Filch in die zornesfunkelnden Augen.

"Aber ich wollte nur..."

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und streckte seinen Finger soweit aus, dass er fast ihre Nase berührte. "Sie wollten mir meine Stelle klauen. Sie sind scharf auf meinen Job - geben Sie es zu! Seit ich meinen fahrbaren Untersatz habe, wollen ALLE meinen Job! Aber das könnte Euch so passen! Ab sofort verlange ich, dass keiner mehr einen Finger rühren darf um etwas sauber zu machen. Ich werde um meine Stelle kämpfen - das sage ich Ihnen!" Damit drehte er sich um und schlurfte den Gang hinunter, wobei er heftig hustete.

Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Dann sah sie hoch zu der Überwachungskamera. Vielleicht war der Vorfall ja aufgezeichnet worden. Filch hatte sie immerhin fast schon bedroht.

Mit einem Blick erkannte sie, dass sie wohl schlechte Karten hatte, denn die Linse der Überwachungskamera war mit Graffiti beschmiert.

Hermine zuckte resigniert die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

Als sie zwischen ihren kühlen Kissen lag, wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Snape. Was würde er wohl mit ihr tun, wenn sie erst einmal volljährig war? Ihre Fantasie lief Amok und ihr war klar, dass sie sich selbst nicht sonderlich unter Kontrolle hatte, als ihre Hand nun dorthin griff, wo sie eigentlich nichts verloren hatte - in ihre Wäscheschublade. Auch Hermine war inzwischen im Besitz eines Gegenstandes, der nicht für fremde Augen bestimmt war - es sei denn, es ließ sich absolut nicht vermeiden!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ist die Klimaanlage schon einsatzbereit?" Dumbledore hatte recht laut gesprochen, da diese Muggelarbeiter ihn meist nur mit offenem Mund anstierten wenn er sie ansprach, was vielleicht an der neben ihm schwebenden Schale mit Zitronenbonbons lag - doch vielleicht waren diese Muggel auch geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe, und so wollte der Direktor lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und sprach mit ihnen nur das Nötigste.

"Ähä", machte denn auch einer von ihnen mit gutturalem Geräusch und seine Augen wurden groß, als sich ein Zitronenbonbon selbstständig aus dem Bonbonpapier wickelte, um sich dann zur kamikazemäßigen Selbstvernichtung in Dumbledores Mund zu stürzen.

"Dasch isch gut", kaute der Direktor und winkte dem Muggel dann kurz, damit der ihm folgen sollte.

Wenige Augenblicke später hielt sich der Mann für einen Harry Potter Leser, dem wohl etwas die Fantasie durchgegangen war und der sich eingebildet hatte, leibhaftig auf Hogwarts gewesen zu sein. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden - diese Prozedur musste er jetzt nur noch bei den anderen fünfzehn Muggeln durchführen und die Klimaanlage war sogar ein paar Tage vor dem eigentlichen Zeitplan fertig geworden.

Alles lief wirklich ganz prächtig - nur die Bibliothek würde er mal in Augenschein nehmen müssen, denn die Schlange der wartenden Schüler reichte inzwischen bis weit auf den Flur hinaus, und Binns hatte sich beschwert, dass es selbst einem Geist kaum noch möglich war, einen Platz in dem großen Büchereisaal zu finden. Dagegen blieben im Unterricht, und während des Essens in der Großen Halle, immer mehr Plätze leer.

Als der Direktor die Schlange entlang ging, traf er auch auf Remus Lupin, der sich brav hinten eingereiht hatte.

"Remus - Sie wollen auch in die Bücherei?"

"Ja, ich wollte mich nach einem Buch erkundigen - nur mal hören ob es inzwischen wieder abgegeben wurde. Madam Pince schien mir bei meinem letzten Bibliotheksbesuch etwas aufgebracht zu sein - vielleicht ist sie in einen Streik getreten, denn hier scheint gar nichts mehr voran zu gehen", sagte Remus ungeduldig.

Dumbledore musterte jetzt die Schlange erneut, dann sagte er freundlich: "Was für ein Buch brauchen Sie denn, Remus? Vielleicht habe ich es ja in meiner privaten Bibliothek."

Lupin betrachtete jetzt äußerst interessiert seine Schuhspitzen. "Ist ein Bildband - ein anatomischer - gewissermaßen."

"Anatomiebildband? Nein, ich fürchte mit so etwas kann ich nicht dienen - aber vielleicht fragen Sie mal Poppy", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

"Direktor Dumbledore - Lupin", grüßte Flitwick gut gelaunt.

Beide nickten ihm kurz zu. Remus Augen weiteten sich bei dem Blick auf das Buch, das der kleine Mann nun unter seinem Arm hervor zog.

"Gut, dass ich Sie hier treffe, Remus. Die Schlange ist ja wirklich lang - aber Miss Pince sagte mir, dass Sie schon dringend auf die "Shaven Kittens" warten - dann geb ich Ihnen das Buch gleich hier und wir können uns das Anstehen sparen, nicht wahr?"

Damit drückte er seinem Kollegen besagtes Buch in die Hände und verschwand pfeifend wieder. Aus Remus Ohren schien es auch jeden Moment zu pfeifen, so rot waren sie geworden.

Dumbledore sah interessiert auf das Cover. "Oha!" sagte er und eine Augenbraue zog sich dabei in die Höhe, "mit Anatomie sollte ich mich auch mal wieder dringend beschäftigen. Geben Sie es doch einfach mir, nachdem Sie es...ausgelesen haben. Dann haben Sie einen weiteren Gang in die Bibliothek gespart." Damit wandte der Direktor sich ab, wobei er völlig vergessen hatte weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen war. Und auch Remus Lupin konnte sich nun endlich mit seinem neu erworbenen Kulturgut auf den Weg in seine Räumlichkeiten begeben.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das gleiche Schicksal, das Dumbledore den Muggelarbeitern zuteil werden ließ, sollte heute morgen auch Hermine Granger widerfahren.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten hatte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker gemacht. Sie wollte es noch vor dem Frühstück hinter sich bringen, denn es machte sie traurig zu wissen, dass sie bald nichts mehr wissen würde - auch wenn sie dann nicht wusste, dass sie nichts mehr wusste, wusste sie ja jetzt, dass sie dann nicht mehr wusste, was sie jetzt wusste.

Und was sie wusste war, dass es einen Snape gab, der über Liebe nachdenken konnte, der unsicher war, und der manchmal sogar kotzen musste. Naja, der letzte Punkt war nicht gerade romantisch - obwohl - irgendwie machte ihn dies so verletzlich und deshalb war es auch schon wieder auf verquere Weise romantisch.

Hermine seufzte leise als sie gegen seine Tür hämmerte - was nun gar nicht mehr leise war.

"Herein!" bellte er laut.

Sie trat ein und bemerkte, dass die Schokoladeneisflecken auf dem Tisch immer noch da waren. Natürlich - Snape ließ keine Hauselfen in seine Räume und...er war ein Mann...also würden die Flecken auch noch in einem Jahr da sein. Irgendwann glaubte sie das Gerücht gehört zu haben, er würde seine Socken selber waschen - doch das schien ihr sehr unglaubwürdig. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie es in einer dieser durchgeknallten Fanfictions gelesen hatte und der Wahrheitsgehalt damit gegen Null tendierte. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt und in Gedanken vertieft vor ihm.

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte er barsch.

"Wegen gestern", hauchte Hermine.

"Ach ja - der Vergessenszauber! Gut, dass Sie freiwillig hergekommen sind - dann wollen wir mal."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und zielte genau zwischen ihre Augen.

"Oh - bitte", flehte sie plötzlich.

"Hm?" fragte er ungeduldig.

"Können Sie mir die Erinnerungen nicht lassen? Ich meine...wenn Sie meine Erinnerungen manipulieren können, dann...finden Sie nicht auch, dass das eigentlich ganz schön bedenklich ist? Gerade wenn man mal berücksichtigt wie sehr Sie mir in letzter Zeit an die Wäsche wollten...ich meine, wer kann mir eigentlich garantieren, dass Sie Ihre Macht nicht missbrauchen?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment schockiert an.

"Bei Merlin - Sie haben Recht! Warum ist mir das nicht selber eingefallen?" sagte er plötzlich.

Hermine machte einen Schritt zurück als er einen nach vorn machte, dann zog sie das Teil aus der Tasche, das sie letzte Nacht aus ihrer Schublade geholt hatte und streckte es ihm entgegen.

Snape, der eigentlich nur ihre Verblüffung hatte nutzen wollen um den Vergessensspruch wegen seiner peinlichen Vorführung vom Vortag zu sprechen, griff genau hinein und begann heftig zu zucken.

Hermine konnte sich vor lauter Schreck nicht rühren. Funken stoben zwischen ihr und ihrem Lehrer. Schließlich ließ sie endlich das Gerät fallen und sah ihn voller Angst an.

"Oh mein Gott - geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte sie atemlos.

Snapes Haare standen zu Berge. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und von der Stelle, wo sie ihn mit dem Gerät berührt hatte, stieg eine kleine Rauchwolke auf.

"Oh bitte, verzeihen Sie mir - ich wollte nicht..." Hermine hielt inne und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als er so gar nicht reagierte.

Snape versuchte sie mit seinen Augen zu fixieren, peilte dabei jedoch gut einen halben Meter an ihr vorbei, so dass sie verunsichert hinter sich sah.

Er gab einen merkwürdig kraftlos klingenden Laut von sich, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte.

Zögerlich hob sie die Hand, auf die er vage deutete.

"Wahaas ihist dahas?" fragte er äußerst darum bemüht, die Worte verständlich zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch zu quetschen.

"Ein Elektroschocker", gab sie dann kleinlaut Antwort.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis seine Lippen zu zittern aufhörten und fragte dann immer noch langsam, doch sehr viel verständlicher: "Warum haben Sie so ein Teil? Warum haben Sie mich damit angegriffen? Warum tut das so furchtbar weh?"

Gerade als Hermine auf seine erste Frage antworten wollte, sprach er weiter: "So etwas erfinden Muggel, nicht wahr? Ich glaubte immer der Cruciatus sei schmerzhaft, doch gegen dieses Ding ist er geradezu harmlos."

Hermine fehlte der direkte Vergleich, doch es erstaunte sie etwas, dass der gefürchtete Cruciatus harmloser als dieses kleine Gerät sein sollte. Schnell ließ sie es in der Tasche ihres Umhanges verschwinden.

"Sie haben mich erschreckt. Dieses Teil dient der Selbstverteidigung, und Sie...haben mich erschreckt", wiederholte sie dann noch einmal hilflos.

Er brauchte einige Zeit um zu begreifen wie groß ihre Angst vor ihm wohl gewesen sein musste, dass sie zu solchen Mitteln griff.

"Aber Sie schienen mir gar nicht so abgeneigt bei dem Gedanken, dass ich Sie berühren könnte - immerhin wollen Sie doch schneller altern, damit wir beide..."

Hermine schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

"Ich glaube Sie sehen das als viel zu selbstverständlich an, Sir. Sie lesen diese Geschichten und denken, dass Sie mir nur einmal eines Ihrer seltenen Lächeln schenken müssen, damit ich Ihnen das Kostbarste offeriere, das ich zu bieten habe."

"Ihre Jungfräulichkeit", sagte er sinnend.

"Wer sagt Ihnen eigentlich, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin?" fragte sie nun interessiert.

"Sind Sie nicht?" seine Augenbraue hob sich bedenklich, "aber Sie machen doch immer so ein Tamtam - warum sollten Sie das tun, wenn Sie schon längst mit jemandem in der Kiste waren?"

Hermine verdrehte jetzt die Augen: "Weil Sie ein Lehrer sind, Snape! Ich darf Sex haben - nur nicht mit Ihnen!"

"Das ist aber doof", entfuhr es ihm matt.

"Ja - find ich auch", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Also was jetzt? Hatten Sie schon, oder hatten Sie nicht?"

Nun verdrehte Hermine die Augen: "Das sag ich nicht - geht Sie ja auch gar nichts an!" Snape griff sich an die Stirn und rieb sie so heftig, dass er rote Striemen hinterließ, dabei sagte er schroff:

"Wissen Sie was - die Sache wird mir zu anstrengend. Bevor ich Ihnen endlich an die Wäsche gehen kann, könnte ich sehr viel leichter fünf Kolleginnen flachlegen...das ist ja alles höchst lächerlich...warum gebe ich mich überhaupt noch mit Ihnen ab...ich brauche nur zum Hörer zu greifen...oder einen Chatroom besuchen...oder ich kann in die Stadt gehen und..."

"SNAPE!" fuhr Hermine ihn wütend an. Er hielt inne und sah mürrisch zu ihr.

"Quatschen Sie nicht lange rum - küssen Sie mich lieber!"

Sein Kopf senkte sich und sie begriff, dass er nach dem Elektroschocker sehen wollte.

"Den werde ich nicht mehr benötigen", sagte sie heiser.

Snape machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und hielt dann inne.

Hermine hatte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken gelegt und ihr Atem ging ungleichmäßig.

"Sind Sie sicher?" fragte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Zur Antwort nickte sie.

Plötzlich schlang er einen Arm um ihren Rücken und zog sie vorsichtig, aber bestimmt an sich heran. Hermine schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.

Er beugte sich über sie und hob seine Hand.

...und dann wusste sie plötzlich gar nichts mehr.

Sie fand sich am Fuß der Kerkertreppe wieder und hatte keine Ahnung wie sie dort hingelangt war. Unsicher sah sie sich um. Sie war doch nicht etwa wirklich auf dem Weg zu Snape gewesen? Ein Glück, dass sie wohl im letzten Moment noch zur Besinnung gekommen war - denn auch wenn sie gerne mit ihm vögeln wollte, so musste sie noch einige Monate warten - der nächste Geburtstag kam bestimmt und vielleicht würde es der Beste ihres Lebens. Doch bis dahin würde sie warten müssen - denn ihre äußerliche Alterung konnte nichts daran ändern, dass sie dem Gesetz nach immer noch minderjährig war.

Dies wusste auch Snape, der schwer atmend hinter seiner Tür stand und darauf lauschte, dass sie endlich die Stufen hinauf stieg. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest umklammert und in seinem Schritt war so wenig Platz, dass er glaubte seine Hose würde jeden Moment platzen. Er hatte Hermine vergessen lassen welche Peinlichkeit ihm am Tag zuvor passiert war. Er hatte sie vergessen lassen was soeben in seinem Kerker passiert war - doch eigentlich war definitiv zu wenig passiert - das würde zweifelsohne auch jede FF-Autorin so empfinden, die ihm eine heiße Affäre mit Hermine Granger andichtete - und auch das Ungeheuer zwischen seinen Beinen lehnte sich gegen eine solche Ignoranz seiner Präsenz aufs Heftigste auf. Gedankenverloren rieb er seinen Zauberstab. Dies machte ihn nicht wesentlich ruhiger. Er horchte einen Moment in sich und spürte ein unbändiges Verlangen das nach Erfüllung schrie. Es gab Dinge, bei denen Mann sich zusammenreißen konnte - doch das, was er nun empfand, konnte er unmöglich noch länger aufschieben. Es war ein Naturgesetz - ein Ruf, dem er Folge leisten musste.

Da half nur eins. Kurzentschlossen griff er zum Handy.

Er wählte die Nummer, die er bereits seit langem auswendig kannte.

Eine rauchige Stimme drang an sein Ohr und forderte ihn auf, seine Wünsche zu äußern.

Snape atmete tief ein und aus, ehe er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er der Frau mitteilen konnte, was sie für ihn tun sollte: "Snape hier - ich habe heute spezielle Wünsche", sagte er heiser.

Die Frau lachte wissend: "Ich weiß ja inzwischen, dass Sie besondere Vorlieben haben. Sagen Sie mir welche Sie heute wollen und ich sorge dafür, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu Ihnen kommt. Sie hören sich heute besonders gierig an, mein Lieber, da kann ich Sie unmöglich zu lange warten lassen, das würde ja schon an Körperverletzung grenzen. Also, welche wünschen Sie?"

Snape überlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann: "Sie soll richtig heiß sein. Exotisch wär nicht schlecht. Mir ist nach einer Üppigen - ich kann heute ganz schön was vertragen. Sie müsste auf jeden Fall härter als die letzte sein - der Boden jedenfalls. Der war mir beim letzten Mal viel zu labbrig. Ich nehme die Nummer zwölf. Mit extra viel Peperoni und Ananas. Aber lassen Sie die Sardellen weg."

Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung bestätigte seine Bestellung, dann sagte sie entschuldigend: "Jetzt geben Sie mir bitte nochmal eine Wegbeschreibung. Unsere Pizzaboten vergessen jedesmal wieder wie sie zu Ihnen finden, obwohl wir Sie nun schon so oft beliefert haben - und ich habe Ihre Adresse ehrlichgesagt auch schon wieder verlegt - das ist echt wie verhext."

Snape nannte - wie jedesmal - seine Adresse, beschrieb den Weg und klappte dann das Handy zu, um bis zum Eintreffen der Pizza noch etwas Drängendes...äh...Dringendes zu erledigen, das jetzt hier weiter nichts zur Sache tut.

tbc


	9. Wenn Dinge schief laufen, sollte man nic

**9. Wenn Dinge schief laufen, sollte man nicht auch noch hinterherlaufen **

Mrs. Norris beäugte den elektrischen Dosenöffner kritisch. Der schien nicht sonderlich kooperativ zu sein. Sie setzte sich davor und legte den Schwanz um ihre Vorderpfoten. Filch schnarchte laut und seine Bettdecke hob und senkte sich im Takt.

Die Katze legte zaghaft eine Pfote auf die Katzenfutterdose. Dann rieb sie ihre Nase an dem Etikett, auf dem einer ihrer Artgenossen abgebildet war. Es würde nichts helfen, sie musste warten, bis ihr Mensch erwachte und sie fütterte - was für ein Leben! Diese grau-gestreifte Katze, die manchmal ebenfalls durch das Schloss schlich, hatte es da wesentlich besser - sie konnte sich bei Bedarf in eine alte Frau verwandeln und sich selbst füttern.

Mrs. Norris dagegen würde sich noch gedulden müssen bis sie ihr Futter bekam - und bis sie eine menschliche Gestalt als Lohn für ihre Dienste erhielt. Filch stieß ein lautes nasales Pfeifen aus. Mrs. Norris schüttelte es bei diesem Geräusch. Auch wenn sie es anstrebte ebenfalls ein Geschöpf dieser Gattung zu werden, so war sie bislang immer noch eine Katze und empfand, was alle Katzen empfanden - Menschen waren derart widerlich! Sie stanken. Sie waren laut und unglaublich plump. Wenn sie einem die Hand auf das Fell legten, dann verklebten sie mit ihren schwitzígen Händen die gerade frisch gesäuberten Haare. Aber Filch liebte sie abgöttisch, und es war schließlich ihre Mission auf ihn aufzupassen. Er war ihr nun einmal zugeteilt worden.

Dieser Squib, der es einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass er zum Zaubern nicht im Stande war, hielt sie mehr in Atem als ihr lieb sein konnte. Doch sie half ihm so gut es ging und versuchte seinen Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob der große weise Merlin vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte, weil er eine Katze zu Filch geschickt hatte, denn dieser verlangte Wachhunddienste von ihr - Kontrollgänge auf dem Gang, Täterverfolgung und seit Neuestem musste sie dieses Reinigungsgerät bewachen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht beklagen - wenn ihr Dienst einst abgeleistet wäre und Filch als Geist durch Hogwarts schwebte, dann würde sie selbst endlich die hübsche Frau werden und in dieser Gestalt auf Erden wandeln dürfen, die dieser alte Narr Filch jetzt schon in ihr sah - vielleicht war er ja doch magischer als alle bisher gedacht hatten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du musst deine Monster fusionieren, sonst hast du keine Chance."

"Spiel den blauäugigen weißen Drachen aus."

"Hol Dragon Zombie vom Friedhof, dann kannst du den menschlichen Drachenwurm alle machen."

"Töte ihn, töte ihn jetzt!"

"Gegen meinen schwarzen Magier kommt keiner an!"

Minerva und Sprout hatten Aufsicht in der Großen Halle, in der ein lautstarkes Durcheinander herrschte.

Minerva lächelte ihre Kollegin an: "Schön, dass die Kinder trotz aller Technik noch so gerne Karten spielen." Sprout lächelte zurück und nickte bestätigend. "Ja, toll dieses Yu-Gi, - Oh, was machen denn deine Kontaktanzeigen? Hast du dich schon mit jemandem getroffen?" fragte Sprout neugierig.

Minerva sah sie einen Moment fast beschämt an, doch dann nickte sie verhalten.

Sprouts Augen weiteten sich: "Nein! Wirklich? Erzähl!"

"Ach, war nichts Großes...also, keine riesen Sache...ich meine er war nicht sehr überdurchschnittlich...also, der Mann an und für sich, nicht etwas bestimmtes", während ihres Gestammels war sie tiefrot angelaufen.

Sprout betrachtete sie irritiert: "Wovon sprichst du jetzt eigentlich Minerva? Also war das Treffen nicht so besonders?"

"Nein - wir haben uns nett unterhalten, das war alles."

"Aber was hast du denn noch erwartet? Ist es nicht durchaus üblich, sich beim ersten Date nur nett zu unterhalten?"

Minerva kniff die Lippen zusammen.

"Ja - natürlich", stieß sie dann hervor, "aber da muss doch auch noch etwas anderes sein - etwas das einen gefangen nimmt und nicht wieder los lässt."

Sprout zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich hatte schon so lange kein Date mehr", sie seufzte schwer.

Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin wollte nicht auch noch beneidet werden um diesen Klotz, den sie mit ihren eigentlich ungewollten Verehrerbriefen am Bein hatte: "Ach, weißt du - eigentlich will ich jemand ganz anderen - aber er bemerkt mich nicht einmal, obwohl ich ständig in seiner Nähe bin."

Sprout riss erneut die Augen auf bei diesem Geständnis ihrer Kollegin.

"Bei Merlin, du willst etwas von Flitwick?"

Minvera stutzte und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf: "Flitwick, wieso Flitwick? Nein, ich will nichts von Flitwick!"

"Dann willst du Binns? Der Mann ist schon alt - du solltest ihn nicht überfordern...obwohl...sterben kann er nicht mehr, er ist ja schließlich schon ein Geist - vielleicht hat er sogar eine ungewöhnliche Ausdauer, immerhin wird er Anstrengungen gar nicht mehr so spüren wie ein lebender Mann - aber was spürt er überhaupt noch? Vielleicht will er gar nicht mehr..."

"Ich will nichts von Binns", riss Minerva Sprout aus ihren Gedanken.

"Oho - dann Lupin - Minerva, der ist aber wiederum ziemlich jung für dich!"

"Mag sein - ist aber egal, weil der ist es auch nicht!" langsam wurde McGonagall ungehalten.

Jetzt klappte Sprout der Unterkiefer runter: "Minerva! Du und...ach, das kann ich mir aber auch wirklich gut vorstellen! Ihr seid die perfekte Ergänzung füreinander - warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?"

McGonagall hatte jetzt ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: "Findest du wirklich? Ich glaube auch, dass wir gut zueinander passen. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange und ich sende wirklich viele Signale, aber er merkt es einfach nicht - was soll ich denn nur tun?"

"Ach, du weißt doch wie er ist - da musst du schon mal konkreter werden - Männer können doch schrecklich dumm sein in diesen Dingen. Ihr Zwei wärt wirklich eine Bereicherung füreinander...obwohl du ihm sicher mehr beibringen kannst als er dir."

Minerva sah Sprout leicht lächelnd an: "Das ist ja lieb von dir, dass du das sagst, aber er ist immerhin einer der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt - ich denke schon, dass ich noch eine Menge von ihm lernen kann - aber es geht ja auch mehr ums Gefühl, als ums Lernen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das müsste er auch von dir lernen - mit Gefühlen hat er es ja nicht gerade - und Benehmen kannst du ihm beibringen."

Minervas Lächeln verschwand schlagartig: "Von wem sprichst du, verdammt!"

Sprout fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar: "Na, von Severus natürlich!"

"Aaaaaahhh...bist du verrückt geworden? Ich meine doch nicht Mr. Ich-bin-so-dunkel-wie-unnahbar. Ich rede doch von Albus!"

"Von Albus? Von Dumbledore? Vom Direktor?"

"Ja, von allen dreien", gab Minerva genervt zurück.

"Aber Minerva - da hast du doch keine Chance. Hast du mal gesehen was er für Zuschriften bekommen hat? Der kann an jedem Finger fünf junge Mädels haben. Nichts gegen dich, aber vielleicht solltest du dich doch lieber mit einem deiner Verehrer anfreunden."

McGonagall ließ den Kopf hängen: "Glaubst du wirklich meine Chancen stehen so schlecht?"

"Ich denke, du solltest ihn ganz direkt darauf ansprechen. Gesteh ihm was du für ihn empfindest, dann weißt du woran du bist. Soll ich ihn vielleicht für dich..."

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Das mache ich schon lieber selbst", sagte McGonagall nachdrücklich. Sprout lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu: "Vielleicht solltest du aber bei Severus schon mal üben, dann bist du auf alles vorbereitet - eine Abfuhr von Albus kann schließlich unmöglich schlimmer sein."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine seufzte laut.

Ron drehte sich zu ihr um und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden seufzte die junge Frau noch lauter.

Ron sah sie ermahnend an.

Der nächste Seufzer war geradezu unanständig in die Länge gezogen.

"Hermine", knirschte er durch die Zähne: "Mach weiter mit dem Trank, sonst verpasst Snape dir noch einen Strafarbeit."

Doch zu spät - die übergroße Fledermaus hatte sich bereits auf den Weg zu seiner auffälligen Schülerin gemacht. Nun beugte er sich bedrohlich über sie und fragte: "Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Granger?"

"Nö."

"Gut!"

Kaum hatte er sich abgewendet seufzte sie erneut.

Er wirbelte zu ihr herum: "Was?"

"Nix."

"Gut!"

Erneut wandte er sich zum Gehen.

"Oooohh!"

"Häh?"

"Verzeihung."

"Nein!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte Nein, Miss Granger! Ich will jetzt eine Erklärung für Ihr Rumgestöhne!"

"Ich stöhne?"

"Ja - wie blöde!"

Hermine zog demonstrativ eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sagte: "Ooooohhh, Entschuldigung, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen - Aaaaaaahhh!"

Severus Snape wirkte tatsächlich sehr irritiert über dieses Verhalten seiner Schülerin. Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob er bei dem Vergessenszauber irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Hatte er vielleicht ihre Gedanken verändert, aber ihre Libido dabei außer acht gelassen - das wäre eine Möglichkeit, denn er hatte in der Tat diesen Teil ihrer Gedanken nicht anrühren wollen - viel zu gefährlich damit in direkten Kontakt zu kommen, wenn Mann sich den Klauen der Lust entziehen wollte. Darum hatte er ihre sinnlichen Gedanken nicht berücksichtigt - er hätte sie völlig kalt entsorgen müssen - so sehr traute er nicht einmal sich selbst über den Weg.

Doch dies hier war natürlich auch kein Zustand.

Es schien ihr tatsächlich überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein was sie hier tat, denn sie stöhnte bereits schon wieder und auch ihre Brust schien sie ihm auffällig dicht entgegen zu drängen.

Er machte einen Schritt zurück und herrschte sie an: "Miss Granger, Sie brauen jetzt einen Spezialtrank - los, in die Zutatenkammer! Die anderen dürfen jetzt ihre Mp3-Player herausholen und ein wenig Musik hören - etwas Lautes", stellte er dann noch klar.

Äußerst widerwillig kamen die Schüler seiner Anweisung nach. Musik hören war gut - aber nicht, wenn Snape es von ihnen verlangte - dann musste Musikhören einfach ganz schrecklich und demütigend sein. Also schoben sie sich mit hasserfüllten Gesichtern die Stöpsel in die Ohren und nickten nur äußerst mürrisch im Takt des Sounds.

Snape nutzte derweil den Effekt seiner Anordnung, um Hermine am Arm zu packen und ihr zuzuzischen: "Jetzt reißen Sie sich mal zusammen - Sie hatten doch noch nicht Geburtstag, oder irre ich mich?"

Hermine sah ihn schmachtend an: "Nein, hatte ich nicht - sonst hätte ich Sie doch eingeladen."

"Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Miss Granger", stammelte er, während er sie in den Nebenraum zog.

Sie sah sich einen Moment irritiert um: "Hier hat sich aber was verändert - was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er sah auf die Metallschubladen und die verschiedenen Anzeigen, die mit blinkenden Lämpchen versehen waren.

"Hermetisch verriegelte Fächer. Computergesteuerte Gefriereinheiten. Hydraulische Durchmischungsanlagen, Vakuum-Verpackungsbeutel - das Übliche halt, wenn man auf Präzision Wert legt", gab er Antwort, während er immer mehr zurückwich, weil sie ihm so nahe kam, dass er gegen eine der Kühlkammern gepresst wurde.

"Miss Granger, Sie sollten den nötigen Abstand wahren!" sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Davon schien sie jedoch weit entfernt zu sein. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Wange. Ihre Fingerspitze ließ sie bis zu seinen Lippen gleiten, deren Konturen sie nun sanft nachzeichnete.

Sie hatten alle Recht gehabt! Es war unglaublich! Granger war heiß! Und sie war scharf auf ihn! Vor lauter Glück murmelte er die Namen sämtlicher FF-Autorinnen, die ihm ein derart erfülltes Sexualleben zugestanden hatten. Er würde es nun haben. Gleich hier in diesem engen kleinen Raum - im Stehen, gelehnt an die neuen Kühlfächer - mit einer minderjährigen Schülerin - gab es Leute die das störten? Hatte ihn je gekümmert was andere Leute dachten?

"Bei Merlin - jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr", stöhnte er mehr, als dass er sprach.

Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihr. Um so mehr ließ ihn das Aufheulen zusammenzucken. Snape wich ein Stück von ihr zurück und sah sie irritiert an. Der heulende Ton nahm stetig zu, er drang allerdings keineswegs aus ihrem Mund. Vielmehr war auch sie völlig erschreckt über das ungewohnte Geräusch.

"Feuer", stieß sie dann hervor, "das ist ein Feueralarm!"

Snape - der selber in Flammen stand - konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein verdammtes Feuer wichtiger sein sollte als das Bedürfnis nach Befriedigung seiner - naja, zugegebenermaßen niederen Instinkte.

"Sir, Sie haben Pflichten zu erfüllen", versuchte Hermine ihn aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Er erkannte, dass der erotische Zauber zwischen ihnen gebrochen war.

"Ja, das stimmt wohl", murmelte er enttäuscht.

Dann löste er endlich seinen Blick von ihr und stürmte zurück in den Klassenraum. Keiner der Schüler hatte von dem Alarm etwas mitbekommen. Sie saßen alle noch auf ihren Plätzen, nickten mit den Köpfen zum Takt der Musik und viele hatten die Augen geschlossen. Also machte Snape sich daran, jedem einzelnen Schüler die Stöpsel aus den Ohren zu ziehen, und immer wieder zu brüllen, sie sollten so schnell wie möglich das Schloss verlassen. Als er bei Harry angelangt war, zog er besonders rücksichtslos an dessen Kopfhörern.

"Potter - raus hier, die Schule brennt!"

"Ne, ne - so leicht werde ich es Ihnen nicht machen, Snape!" erwiderte Harry ärgerlich.

"Ich sagte die Schule brennt! Raus jetzt, los!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte in aller Seelenruhe: "Sie wollen doch nur mit Hermine alleine sein. Glauben Sie, ich wüsste nicht was Sie mit ihr vorhaben. ALLE wissen das, Professor!"

Hermine, die bereits ebenfalls zur Kerkertür gerannt war, drehte sich noch einmal um und rief: "Harry du Idiot, glaubst du dies sei der richtige Moment um sich in den Mittelpunkt der Geschichte zu drängen? Das Schloss brennt und niemand weiß, ob es jetzt mit all seiner neuen Technik in Flammen aufgeht. Wenn du nicht sofort mitkommst, dann wirst du ebenfalls ein Häuflein Asche werden, und es gibt Leute - wenige vielleicht, aber es gibt sie - die nicht wollen, dass du hier drauf gehst - ALSO MACH HINNE!"

Harry sprang schon von seinem Stuhl auf, um Hermines Aufforderung nachzukommen, als er Snapes triumphierenden Blick sah. Geschwind ließ er sich wieder auf das Sitzmöbel fallen und sagte trotzig: "Nein, Sie kriegen nicht Ihren Willen - SIE NICHT! Ich bleibe!"

Snape zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und rief: "Computer, bitte im Logbuch vermerken, dass Potter sich weigert einem direkten Befehl nachzukommen."

Harry zeigte Snape gerade einen Vogel, als wider Erwarten eine Computerstimme antwortete: "Vorgang in Logbuch vermerkt." Und während Harry noch grübelte in welcher Serie er sich hier eigentlich befand, verließen Snape und Hermine endgültig den Raum.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde war vergangen. Harry saß allein im Klassenraum, in einem Schloss, das völlig menschen- elfen- und geisterleer war. Er dachte über sein Leben nach. Es war ein entbehrungsreiches Leben gewesen. Er hatte bis vor ein paar Tagen keinen Gameboy besessen. Und nun, wo es endlich soweit war, würde er sterben müssen. Und warum? Nur weil Snape ihn retten wollte. Doch dessem Befehl nachzukommen hätte zuviel Stolz von Harry gefordert. Also saß er da - und jetzt wabberte schon Rauch durch die offene Kerkertür herein.

"Scheiße", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Junge und zog seine Brille aus um sie zu putzen - vielleicht waren das nur Schlieren auf dem Glas. Er setzte sie wieder auf - nein, keine Schlieren: "Echt Scheiße!"

Der Rauch war nun bis zu ihm vorgedrungen und kratzte schon in seinem Hals. Er begann zu husten. Seine Augen tränten. Das Atmen fiel ihm zusehends schwerer.

Heiser, tränenerstickt und mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte krächzte er: "Snape - warum haben Sie mich nicht gegen meinen Willen gerettet - so wie immer? Aber dann fiel es ihm ein. Schuld war Hermine, die Snape völlig scharf gemacht hatte und sein ganzes Handeln seit Neuestem beeinflusste. Schuld war Dumbledore, der immer nur an sich selbst dachte und immer nur Spaß haben wollte. Schuld war Ron, der davon ausgegangen war, dass Harry ihm ja ohnehin nicht zuhörte und daher den Raum verlassen hatte, ohne ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu überreden ihn doch zu begleiten. Schuld war Voldemort, weil der unfähig gewesen war ihn beizeiten zu töten und ihn damit zu einem Tode durch Ersticken verurteilte, obwohl er doch gerade jetzt in der Blüte seines Lebens stand.

"Schei..ßeeeeee" Harry wurde ohnmächtig.

tbc

_Habt Ihr noch Lust? Sagt es mir:)_


	10. Sex, Sex und Sex

**10. Sex, Sex und Sex**

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war wusste Harry nicht. Er erwachte, weil er völlig durchnässt war. Immer noch regnete es auf ihn herab. Er blinzelte zur Decke und aus einem der Wassersprenkler spritzte ein Strahl direkt auf sein linkes Brillenglas.

Er hatte überlebt. Das Feuer war gelöscht und er war lebendig - nass bis auf die Unterhose, aber lebendig. Diese Story würde er an einen Verlag verkaufen können - er würde berühmt werden - endlich!

Hinter ihm erklang eine Stimme. Der Direktor stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn zornig an.

"Mr. Potter, wie mir Professor Snape mitteilte, haben Sie sich geweigert seinen Anweisung nachzukommen, das Schloss zu verlassen."

"Aber Sir..."

"Leugnen hat keinen Zweck - der Vorfall wurde ins Logbuch eingetragen. Sie, Mr. Potter, werden wegen Befehlsverweigerung der Schule verwiesen." Damit zog der Direktor seinen Zauberstab und ließ auf einen Schlag das gesamte Klassenzimmer in Nullkommanichts trocknen.

Harry suchte nach Gründen die er vorbringen konnte, um seine unehrenhafte Entlassung abzuwenden. Da ihm nichts einfiel, erhob er sich und ging zum Gryffindorturm, um seine Sachen zu packen.

Nachdem er fertig war, ging er noch einmal durchs Schloss, um Abschied zu nehmen. Es ist ein _großes_ Schloss und so bleibt uns Harry auch noch einige Zeit erhalten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle hatte sich die Aufregung über das Feuer bereits wieder gelegt. Allerdings schienen nach der Aufregung alle besonders hungrig zu sein, und so verfluchte jeder still Albus Dumbledore, der ausgerechnet für heute Abend ein Fondue vorgesehen hatte.

Snape tauchte gerade ein Stückchen blutiges Fleisch in das siedend heiße Öl, als Hooch ihm etwas zuraunte: "Severus, wann hatten Sie eigentlich Ihre letzte Reitstunde?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie fragend an.

"Flugstunde, meinte ich natürlich", korrigierte sich dann Hooch.

"Sie meinen mit dem Flugbesen?"

"Ja - also, wann?"

Snape grübelte lange. Nach endloser Grübelei holte er sein Fleisch aus dem Fett und betrachtete das verkohlte Stück eingehend.

"Ich glaube das war so vor...ach, ist jedenfalls lange her", er schob sich das Fleischstück in den Mund und kaute darauf herum.

"Das ist ungesund", sagte Madam Hooch ernst.

"Warum? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", erwiderte Snape erstaunt.

"Doch, Poppy kann das bestimmt bestätigen."

Snape sah jetzt zur Krankenschwester herüber und fragte: "Poppy, Hooch meint, es sei gesundheitsschädigend wenn man zu lange keinen Flugbesen mehr benutzt hat - ist da was dran?"

Ehe Hooch klarstellen konnte, dass sie damit eigentlich den Verzehr von verbranntem Fleisch gemeint hatte, gab Poppy auch schon detailiert Auskunft.

"Also wenn Sie ansonsten regelmäßigen Geschlechtsverkehr ausüben, dann würde ich mir mal keine Sorgen machen. Hooch ist da ein wenig fixiert finde ich. Ich gebe ja zu, dass so ein Besen schon mal eine nette Abwechslung sein kann, aber im großen und ganzen würde ich doch jederzeit einem Mann den Vorzug geben."

Hooch sah ein wenig rot aus, als sie murmelte: "Ich doch auch Poppy, ich doch auch."

Snape, der endlich verstanden hatte, dass die Fluglehrerin ihn ursprünglich, auf eine etwas komplizierte Art, für ein Schäferstündchen hatte anbaggern wollen, wollte retten was zu retten war.

"Heute Abend hätte ich Zeit. Dann können wir das Thema ja näher erörtern. Auf Wunsch kann ich Ihnen auch den Besen machen - ich kann ja ganz leblos tun."

"Sie _sind _gleich ganz leblos - dann brauchen Sie sich nicht einmal zu verstellen", fauchte Hermine in sein Ohr, die plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

Schuldbewusst zuckte er zusammen, dann knirschte er kleinlaut in Richtung Hooch: "Tut mir leid, ich kann doch nicht. Ich bin hier der Schülerinnenverführer - naja, zumindest arbeite ich daran. Da kann ich schlecht noch mit Ihnen...zuviel Streß, verstehen Sie?"

Hooch zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, warf Hermine jedoch einen mörderischen Blick zu. Trelawney, die dies alles interessiert beobachtet hatte, sagte jetzt zur Fluglehrerin: "Ich wusste es, als ich ihr zum ersten Mal aus der Hand las. Dieses Mädchen macht uns nur Ärger."

Hooch nickte ihr zustimmend zu, während Hermine wieder auf ihren Platz am Schülertisch verschwand. Snape spießte seufzend das nächste Stück Fleisch auf und ließ es im zischenden Fett verschwinden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schlange vor Dumbledores Büro war inzwischen fast so lang wie die vor der Bibliothek. Jede der Frauen war aufgetakelter als die andere und jede hielt eine Nummer in der Hand, die sie aus dem eigens neu angebrachten Automaten gezogen hatte.

Die Wasserspeier hatten bereits aufgegeben nach Passwörtern zu fragen, denn man hatte ihnen mehrfach Prügel angedroht, wenn sie sich weigerten eine der Damen zum Direktor vorzulassen. Das Geschnatter erfüllte die ganze Halle und die Schüler blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie begriffen, dass all diese Frauen sich beim Direktor vorstellen wollten.

Eine nach der anderen verließ jedoch wieder mit verärgertem Gesicht das Büro Dumbledores.

Minerva McGonagall betrachtete das Geschehen schon seit zwei Stunden, und hatte dabei völlig vergessen, das eine Horde Zweitklässler vergeblich in ihrem Klassenraum saß, um zu lernen wie man ein Kätzchen in einen wilden Tiger verwandeln konnte. Dabei hätten sie nur Minerva betrachten müssen, die sich immer mehr in Rage gesteigert hatte. Natürlich bereitete es ihr Genugtuung, dass bisher scheinbar alle Damen abgeblitzt waren, obwohl manche wirklich überaus attraktiv waren. Doch andererseits hatte rasende Eifersucht sie gepackt, denn wer sagte ihr, dass nicht schon die nächste Bewerberin genau nach Albus Geschmack war.

Mit großen Schritten ging sie nun zu den Wasserspeiern und verlangte Einlass.

Lautes Gepöbel war aus der Schlange der wartenden Frauen zu hören.

Minerva ignorierte diese billigen Flittchen und sah die Wasserspeier ungeduldig an.

Der linke Speier drehte den Kopf zu seinem Kumpel und flüsterte etwas in Wasserspeiersprache, für die es nachweislich kein Wörterbuch gibt, und in die Minerva folglich auch nicht eingeweiht war. Sie verstand erst was sie meinten, als beide im Chor sangen: _"Wollen Sie den Chef heut sehen, müssen Sie erst eine Nummer ziehen. Sind Sie dann endlich einmal dran, lassen wir Sie vor, zu diesem Mann. Doch Drängeln und auch Schubsen ist Tabu, jetzt ziehen eine Karte Sie im Nu. Wenn Ihre Nummer wird gerufen, erklimmen Sie doch bitte dann die Stufen. Die Treppe windet sich heute nicht automatisch, denn ihre Stufen sind rheumatisch. Zur Genesung deren werfen Sie doch ein, ein Geldstück - das wär wirklich fein!"_

Minerva ignorierte den letzten Teil des Gedichtes, zog eine Nummer und stellte sich ans Ende der Schlange. Sie sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. In drei oder vier Stunden würde sie endlich zu ihm vorgedrungen sein, bis dahin galt es gut zu überlegen, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Als sie nach drei Stunden und fünfundvierzig Minuten endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt war, hatte sie immer noch keinen Plan, was sie zu ihm sagen würde.

Albus riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als er sie sein Büro betreten sah. "Ah, Minerva, du hättest doch keine Nummer ziehen müssen. Für Schulbelange bin ich doch stets ansprechbar."

Minerva zerknüllte das Nummernzettelchen in ihrer Faust. Dann sah sie Albus direkt in die Augen: "Ich bin nicht wegen Schulbelangen hier."

Der Direktor schien irritiert: "So? Warum denn dann?"

"Ich will, dass du mich behandelst wie eine von den anderen Frauen. Stell mir die gleichen Fragen. Oder mach die gleichen Tests mit mir - oder was auch immer du mit denen getrieben hast."

Ihre Stimme klang ergeben, aber sie straffte entschlossen ihren Rücken.

"Du meinst, ich soll dich so behandeln wie eine von den Bewerberinnen? Aber warum? Die wollten doch alle ein Verhältnis mit mir."

Minerva stöhnte laut auf: "Genau deshalb sollst du mich ebenso behandeln. Ich will auch ein Verhältnis mit dir!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der gescheite Mann dies in seinem Hirn sortiert hatte, schließlich sagte er: "Oh!"

Minerva wartete darauf, was nun als nächstes passieren würde. Es passierte jedoch gar nichts. Erst als sich eines der Porträts der ehemaligen Direktoren durch ein Räuspern in Erinnerung brachte, wandte sich Dumbledore diesem zu: "Ja, ich weiß Theobald, Sie hatten ein Verhältnis mit Ihrer Konrektorin und es war ein Desaster, nachdem es vorbei war. Sie haben mir diese Geschichte schon Tausendmal erzählt und ich habe versucht, aus ihrer Erfahrung zu lernen - doch Minerva und ich...wir sind anders. Wir waren schon immer anders", er sah ihr jetzt tief in die Augen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl um auf sie zu zugehen. "Schon lange habe ich dieses Gefühl, dass wir zusammen gehören. Ich habe versucht, gegen mein Verlangen anzukämpfen, weil ich weiß, dass man sich nicht mit Untergebenen einlassen soll - ich habe mir immer eingeredet, du seist alt, verkniffen und hässlich. Doch nun habe ich festgestellt, die anderen sind mir alle zu jung, offenherzig und hübsch. Ich will dich - nur dich!"

Minerva glaubte zu träumen, als Albus zielsicher unter ihren Rock griff und mit den Händen an ihren Strapsen entlangfuhr, bis er am Rande ihre Höschens angelangt war. Er selbst entledigte sich seiner Kleidung nur wenige Augenblicke später.

"Nicht ganz so überdurchschnittlich - ich habe dich vorgewarnt", hauchte er, während sie sich willig auf den Teppich sinken ließ. Theobald schüttelte verzweifelt - aber stumm - den Kopf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auf seiner endlosen Wanderung kam Harry auch in den Flur mit der Einäugigen Hexe. Er wollte der Statue noch einen letzten Besuch abstatten. So oft war er durch den Geheimgang geschlüpft und hatte Hogsmeade besucht. Nicht ein einziges mal war er deshalb der Schule verwiesen worden. Und nun, da er sich als echter Held erwiesen hatte - seinem Lehrer die Stirn geboten hatte und dies zudem auch noch überlebte, da flog er, so mir nichts dir nichts, von der Schule.

Er seufzte tief, als er plötzlich erstaunt stehen blieb. Statt der einäugigen Hexe stand dort nun ein einarmiger Bandit.

Und davor stand Draco Malfoy und schmiss Münzen in das Gerät.

Als er Harrys Gesicht in der Spiegelung des Automaten sah, drehte er sich grinsend um. "Na Potter - kleine Besichtigungstour, bevor du für den Rest deines Lebens in die Muggelwelt verschwindest?"

Harry gab schlagfertig zurück: "Na Malfoy, schon sehr oft gewonnen? Du weißt ja, das Glück ist mit den Dummen."

"Nein, ich gewinne nie", sagte Draco selbstsicher. Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, gab der Spielautomat einen Heidenlärm von sich, begann zu blinken und spuckte soviel Kleingeld aus, dass es klirrend zu Boden fiel.

"Ach, da fällt mir noch ein Spruch ein", sagte Harry gehässig, "Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe, tja, sieht schlecht für dich aus."

Draco schob das Geld mit dem Fuß quer über den Boden und sagte: "Bedien dich ruhig, Potter - vielleicht kannst du es brauchen, um immer eine Animationsmünze auf das Tellerchen zu legen, wenn du erst mal Toilettenmann bist."

"Vielleicht behältst du es lieber, damit du immer Kleingeld für den Kondomautomaten hast, damit du dich bloß nicht reproduzierst."

Draco lächelte nun kalt: "Weißt du überhaupt wovon du da redest, Potter? Du kennst Sex doch nur vom Hörensagen. Wie ist denn das Leben so als männliche Jungfrau?"

Das schien Harry nun wirklich einen Tiefschlag zu versetzen. Er war jetzt fast dem Weinen nahe.

"Jetzt heul bloß nicht - dann komme ich mir so gemein vor", klagte Draco.

"Du _bist_ gemein, du mieses fieses Frettchen", sagte Harry tränenerstickt.

"Das ist hier meine Rolle", gab Draco zu bedenken.

Dann trat er auf Harry zu und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihn: "Hey, wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir wohnen. Ich schmuggle Essen aus der Großen Halle zu dir. Außerdem können wir zusammen in meinem Bett schlafen, da lösen wir dann gleich dein Problem mit der Jungfräulichkeit und einige Leser kommen auf ihre Kosten. Außerdem tun wir Kira einen persönlichen Gefallen, weil sie dann endlich sagen kann, sie hätte mal eine Slash-Geschichte geschrieben."

Harry grübelte für ganze drei Sekunden, dann sagte er: "Na gut, aber nur für Kira."

Damit ließ er es zu, dass der blonde Slytherin in seine Mundhöhle eindrang. Ihre Zungen trugen einen heißen Kampf aus, und Harry bekam das erste mal eine Erektion, als er an männliches Schamhaar dachte, das er mit seinen Fingern durchkämmen würde, um den gehärteten Penis seines Gegenübers weit unten am Schaft umfassen zu können. Auch Draco schien sich auf diese Art des Zeitvertreibs zu freuen, denn er sagte: "Potter - los jetzt", worauf die beiden verschwanden und Harry seine ziellose Umherstreiferei durch das Schloss beendet hatte, und dennoch immer noch auf Hogwarts weilte.

_tbc_

_Bei Merlin - es geht immer noch weiter... :D_


	11. Gegner der Technik, und Gegner der Gegne

**11. Gegner der Technik, und Gegner der Gegner der Technik**

"Ron, das ist alles ganz fantastisch - warum hast du mir nicht davon berichtet? Hätte das Ministerium mich nicht hergeschickt, dann hätte ich erst heute morgen aus der Zeitung davon erfahren."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann eindringlich: "Dad, jetzt lies doch mal richtig was da steht!"

Arthur Weasley kam der Bitte seines Sohnes nach und las die Zeilen des Tagespropheten laut vor:

"Wie bekannt wurde, hat Professor Dumbledore, der Direktor der Zaubererschule Hogwarts', verfügt, dass das Schloss technisiert wurde. Seitdem ist die Integrität der Schule nicht länger gewährleistet. Im ganzen Gebäude sollen sich technische Geräte von unterschiedlicher Art befinden. Es ist von Fernsehern, Telefonen, Getränkeautomaten, Solarien, Computern und vielem mehr die Rede. Kaum vorzustellen, aber sogar die Kamine sollen im Zuge einer Großrenovierung abgeschafft werden. Mit dem Bau von Aufzügen und Rolltreppen soll ebenfalls in Kürze begonnen werden. Zur Zeit ist ein Krisenstab des Ministeriums zusammengetreten, um über den Ernst der Lage zu beraten. Mit Ergebnissen wird jedoch erst in ein paar Monaten gerechnet, da für solch einen Fall erst einmal neue Gesetze her müssen. Bis dahin wird Hogwarts wohl in diesem Sumpf aus Technik versinken. Es bleibt abzuwarten welche Auswirkungen diese neue Generation von Zauberern, die zur Zeit in Hogwarts heranwächst, auf die Zaubererwelt haben wird. In diesem Zusammenhang möchten wir ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass E-Mail nicht die neue Abkürzung für Eulen-Post ist. Auch hat die Mouse nicht wirklich etwas mit einem Nagetier gemein, und bei einem Bug handelt es sich durchaus nicht um ein Insekt. Sollte das Ministerium nach eingehender Prüfung wider Erwarten zu dem Schluss kommen, dass der neue Techniktrend von offizieller Seite genehmigt wird, so werden wir in Zukunft in jeder Ausgabe ein neues Themengebiet rund um die EDV erläutern (auch den Begriff EDV werden wir dann erklären), bis dahin bitten wir von Leserbriefen abzusehen, denn noch ist dies alles eine heikle Angelegenheit, der wir äußerst kritisch gegenüberstehen. Wie uns bekannt wurde, hat allerdings der neue Technikwahn schon vor der offiziellen Absegnung wichtige Bereiche unserer Welt infiziert, denn wie wir aus verlässlicher Quelle wissen, bietet Gringotts ab nächstem Monat die Möglichkeit des Online-Bankings an."

Arthur Weaslys Wangen glühten, und seine Augen hatten einen feuchten Schimmer vor Aufregung bekommen.

"Ron, weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

"Das wir die Bitte um Stundung unserer Schulden ab nächstem Monat bequem per E-Mail an die Bank schicken können?"

"Ja, das auch", erwiderte sein Vater wegwerfend, "aber noch viel besser - wir können teilhaben an all den wundervollen Errungenschaften der Muggel - wir rücken ein ganzes Stück näher an sie heran. Damit wird eine bessere Verständigung erzielt werden und vielleicht können alle davon profitieren."

"Äh, okay Dad...was war noch mal gleich der Grund, warum du jetzt hier bist?"

Arthur Weasley schien einen Moment zu grübeln, dann sagte er: "Ich bin im Namen des Ministeriums hier, um die Veränderungen auf Hogwarts zu Protokoll zu nehmen und eine Klage gegen Albus Dumbledore vorzubereiten."

"Dad - das klingt jetzt für mich nicht so, als wäre das Ministerium so sehr davon begeistert, was hier passiert."

Die Miene seines Vaters verdüsterte sich zusehends. Dann packte er Ron an der Schulter und zog ihn so dicht an sich, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

"Wir haben uns doch nie so sehr um die Gesetze geschert, nicht wahr Ron? Ich meine, der Ford Anglia war auch nicht durch das Ministerium abgesegnet...ich sehe mich hier jetzt mal gründlich um und werde entscheiden, was wir in unsere private Sammlung aufnehmen sollten und danach werde ich dann den Bericht schreiben. Man muss ein wenig flexibel sein in manchen Dingen."

Rons Stimme war ebenfalls sehr leise, als er erwiderte: "Dad - das ist nicht so ganz...korrekt, oder? Ich meine...ähm...du _bist _gewissermaßen das Gesetz."

"Nicht korrekt, nicht korrekt...weißt du Ron, die Muggel haben noch weitere tolle Dinge zu bieten, die wir von ihnen lernen können. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel deren Politiker. Die können auf so einen Vorwurf antworten und einem das Gefühl vermitteln, dass man ihnen schreckliches Unrecht tut, wenn man ihnen Betrug und Korruption nachweist. Tolle Leute sind das, diese Politiker. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit mehr mit dir zu plaudern...die Pflicht ruft schließlich", damit gab er Ron einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Rücken und begann sich mit staunenden Augen auf den Weg durch Hogwarts zu machen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva bog ihren Rücken durch und seufzte wohlig. Albus lag auf dem Teppich neben ihr und zog an seiner Zigarre. "Du warst fantastisch", hauchte die stellvertretende Direktorin ihm zu. "Du auch - du auch...ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass du so...vielseitig bist", sagte Albus und warf einen Blick durch sein Büro. Der Stuhl stand mitten im Raum, die Federung war jetzt leider hinüber. Der Schreibtisch war leergefegt, dafür lagen sämtliche Papiere auf dem Boden. Die Bilder an den Wänden hingen schief und die Portraits hielten sich allesamt die Hände vor die Augen. Geendet hatten sie mit ihrer Tour schließlich wieder auf dem Teppich, der jetzt sehr viel fadenscheiniger aussah, als noch vor einer halben Stunde.

"Ach Albus, wenn ich doch schon früher meine Wünsche deutlich gemacht hätte."

"Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht gewesen", stimmte er zu und zog nocheinmal tief an der Zigarre.

"Darf ich dich um noch etwas bitten", sagte Minerva schelmisch.

Der Direktor sah an sich hinunter und sagte dann zweifelnd: "Weißt du, Minerva...ich glaube für heute war es genug."

Sie lachte auf und stieß ein Schnurren aus, das Albus für einen Moment verwirrte. Dann wurde ihr wohl bewusst was sie tat und sie hörte damit auf.

"Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass du meine Handschellen jetzt wieder löst."

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie auf eine merkwürdige Weise ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt.

"Oh ja, natürlich - warum hast du das denn nicht eher gesagt", murmelte er verlegen und löste sofort mittels eines Zauberspruches die Fesselung.

Wie eine Raubkatze fiel Minerva abermals über ihn her und Albus stellte fest, dass ihr Schnurren auf ihn eine erstaunliche Wirkung gehabt hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hermine, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Ron hatte es für besser gehalten, seine Freundin ganz vorsichtig anzusprechen, da sie sehr in ihre Lektüre vertieft schien.

"Hm? Ja, klar!" erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Meinst du nicht auch, dass die Dinge hier etwas merkwürdig laufen, seit wir Strom und so haben?"

"Merkwürdig? Was meinst du jetzt mit merkwürdig?"

"Na alles eben! Sieh mal, zu Anfang warst du doch auch gar nicht so begeistert von all dem Technikkram. Was ist denn jetzt nur los mit dir? Kannst du nicht einfach wieder...normal werden?"

"Ich will aber gar nicht normal werden!", fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an.

Ron warf einen Blick auf das Kamasutra, das Hermine nicht einmal zu verbergen suchte.

"Verdammt", schrie Ron plötzlich, "du kannst mit Snape doch auch bei Kerzenschein vögeln - so wie Zauberer es schon seit Jahrhunderten tun...musst du nur wegen deiner neuen Manie für diesen Kerl unbedingt diese Alles-was-neu-ist-ist-gut-Tour abziehen?"

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht! Ich tue genau das, was ich immer getan habe...ich bilde mich!"

Ron warf erneut einen Blick auf das Buch: "Oh ja, das sehe ich...ähm...oh Mann...das sieht aus, als täte es weh...zumindest ist es wohl nicht so ganz einfach," dabei drehte er den Kopf soweit, dass sein Kinn fast zur Decke ragte.

Hermine schnaubte laut: "Ronald Weasley, du bist einfach kindisch - das ist Liebeskunst!"

Rons Stimme wurde pampig: "Naja, Kunst liegt ja bekanntlich im Auge des Betrachters...eine einfache Nummer auf der Rückbank eines Autos tut es schließlich auch, oder?"

"Aber dann ist es keine Kunst, dann ist es einfach nur...nur..."

"Sex?" schlug Ron vor.

"Genau!" stimmte Hermine ihm angewidert zu.

"Und du glaubst, Snape will...das da?"

Hermine betrachtete das Bild eingehend, dann nickte sie voller Inbrunst.

"Na gut", gab Ron zu, "der Typ steht ja auf Quälerei, vielleicht hast du Recht...allerdings befürchte ich für dich, wenn er dies schon ein paar mal gemacht hat, dann ist er inzwischen impotent, also erwarte mal lieber nicht zuviel."

Hermine schlug mit Schwung das Buch zu und fauchte: "Ach Ron - mit dir kann man einfach nicht ernsthaft sprechen!"

"Tut mir leid - mein Interesse, mir Snape bei Verrenkungen dieser Art vorzustellen ist einfach...nun ja...sagen wir...gering."

"Meins dagegen ganz und gar nicht", fauchte Hermine ihn an.

"Weiber!" konterte Ron. Dann fuhr er in völlig anderem Tonfall fort: "Mein Dad ist hier. Er wurde vom Ministerium geschickt. Wahrscheinlich wird es bald aus sein, mit der ganzen Technik auf Hogwarts."

"Das glaub ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt, "im Tagespropheten stand, dass selbst Gringotts jetzt online geht."

Ron seufzte: "Ja, ich weiß - hab ich auch schon gelesen." Hermines Blick wurde spöttisch: "Jetzt, wo Hogwarts mit Telefonanschlüssen, Internet und Fax ausgestattet ist, wirfst du also auch endlich mal einen Blick in eine stinknormale Zeitung?"

"Mein Dad hat sie mitgebracht. Er war sogar noch sauer, weil ich ihm nichts von den neuen Errungenschaften unserer Schule erzählt habe."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das kann ich gut verstehen - du hättest es ihm sagen sollen."

Ron, der jetzt eindeutig beleidigt war, weil Hermine auch noch Öl in das Feuer goss, erwiderte: "Vielleicht sollte ich ihm auch sagen, dass du beabsichtigst, mit einem Lehrer das Kamasutra rauf und runter zu turnen!"

"Das ich es beabsichtige heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es tue. Wir werden noch warten...bis ich Volljährig bin...und dann...", Hermine schlug eine x-beliebige Seite auf, zeigte mit dem Finger darauf und sagte: "...machen wir das da! Und das da! Und das da auch!" In rascher Reihenfolge blätterte sie durch das Buch und zeigte auf jede der Illustrationen.

Ron wurde eindeutig bleich um die Nase. "Na, dann viel Spaß", sagte er trocken, "ich gehe jetzt Harry suchen."

Hermine knallte das Buch erneut mit Schwung zu und sah Ron dann mit großen Augen an. Ihre Stimme klang mitleidig: "Ron - du hast es noch gar nicht gehört?"

"Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte dieser gelangweilt.

"Na, Harry...er macht gerade das Kamasutra mit Draco."

Langsam schüttelte Ron den Kopf: "Neeee...du willst mich verarschen!"

Hermine hob nur vielsagend die Augenbraue. Ron war etwas irritiert darüber und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel Zeit Hermine eigentlich mit Snape tatsächlich schon verbracht hatte.

"Nein, das glaub ich einfach nicht - Harry ist...schwul?"

"Lass mich überlegen...er vögelt mit 'nem anderen Typen...ich könnte es nachschlagen, aber...ja, doch...ich denke, dass bezeichnet man im Allgemeinen als _schwul_."

Ron ließ sich kraftlos zu Boden sinken: "All die Nächte, die wir zusammen verbracht haben. All die gemeinsamen Stunden zu zweit. All die intimen Dinge, die wir ausgetauscht haben...und ich habe nie etwas bemerkt! Hermine, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Sie zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

"Was...was hat Draco, was ich nicht habe?"

"Harry", erwiderte Hermine prompt und winkte Ron zum Abschied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Albus, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Snape hatte den Direktor in der Eingangshalle angesprochen und sein Ton wurde etwas harscher, als er sah, dass der alte Mann schon abwinken wollte. Schließlich ließ dieser ein großes Märklin-Paket, das er unter dem Arm trug, auf den Boden gleiten und sagte mehr als genervt: "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe etwas machen? Muss immer jemand kommen und etwas von mir wollen? Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn ich..."

"Du bist hier der Direktor, Albus! Und außerdem der Held!"

Albus Augen begannen zu glänzen: "_Ich _bin hier der Held? Aber ich dachte, das wäre Harry."

"Harry wer?" fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

"Harry Potter", erklärte Dumbledore.

"Ach der. Nein. Der ist übrigens schwul geworden - hängt immer bei mir im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum rum und knutscht mit Draco. Die beiden haben schon Strafarbeiten bis zum nächsten Schuljahr von mir bekommen - wobei Harry mich darauf hinwies, dass es für ihn kein nächstes Schuljahr gibt. Ich lass ihn trotzdem wieder Regenwürmer entgräten."

Albus ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören: "Harry ist also noch hier. Dann ist ja gut. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass einer unter die Räder kommt...und ich bin jetzt echt der Held?"

Snape, der damit nur die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Mannes hatte wecken wollen, ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein, sondern sagte: "Apropos 'unter die Räder kommen'...ich wollte dir da gerade mal kurz was erzählen."

Dem Direktor war nicht entgangen, dass es immer noch strittig war, wer hier eigentlich der Helden der Geschichte war, doch er wollte auch gerne sein neues Eisenbahnmodell aufbauen, deshalb ließ er Snape reden.

"Es ist wegen meiner Beziehung zu Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Albus nickte schnell: "Ja, zu Miss Granger - ich weiß."

Snape entglitten die Gesichtszüge: "Nein, nicht _diese_ Beziehung - genau genommen haben wir ja nicht einmal eine Beziehung."

"Warum nicht?" fragte der Direktor jetzt wirklich interessiert.

Snape wand sich merklich. "Naja, weil sie halt noch minderjährig ist und wir noch nicht...du weißt-schon-was können."

Albus nickte verstehend: "Ach ja, das ist echt dumm. Aber ich finde es schön, dass ihr warten wollt."

"_Wollen_ ist jetzt nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort, Albus", erwiderte Snape durch die Zähne geknirscht.

Der Direktor zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihr euch da gegenseitig im Zaum haltet. Schließlich seid ihr beide reichlich korrekte Leute."

Snape wusste, dass der weise Direktor mal wieder genau im Bilde war und schwieg lieber, da Korrektheit in diesem Falle eher nach Blödheit klang.

Er räusperte sich und begann erneut: "Also, ich meine die andere Beziehung."

"Du hast noch eine Beziehung? Naja, kann ich dir nicht verdenken, wenn es mit Granger noch nicht im Bett klappt," sinnierte Dumbledore.

"ALBUS! Ich meine doch den Lord!"

"Bei Merlin! Du treibst es mit dem Lord?"

Snape keuchte laut auf, dann hob er die Hände und war schon nahe dran, sie dem alten Mann um den Hals zu legen und ganz langsam zuzudrücken, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch mühsam davon abhalten.

Dumbledore war einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als ihm sein Fehler bewusst wurde und er stammelte: "Ja, ich weiß schon...du meinst deine...rein platonische Beziehung zu Voldemort."

Snape legte einen Moment die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte: "Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein?" Dann nahm er die Hände runter und fragte unter einem Seufzen: "Kann ich jetzt endlich erzählen?"

"Ja - nur zu!" Dumbledore strich seine langen Haare hinter die Ohren und lauschte.

"Also, der Lord hatte wohl inzwischen begriffen, dass es ohne Technik nicht mehr geht. Er hat eine sauteure Computeranlage gekauft und wollte sich bald mit seinen Anhängern vernetzen. Vorher hat er jedoch ein paar Volkshochschulkurse belegt. Da der Lord eher unterdurchschnittlich intelligent ist was diese Dinge angeht, hat er sich schließlich kurzerhand ein paar Muggelcomputerexperten geschnappt und ihnen das Wissen aus dem Hirn gesaugt. Dabei hat er zusätzlich soviel Müll geschluckt, dass er dringend einen Urlaub nötig hatte. Bevor er sich aber für ein paar Tage verabschiedete, hat er seine neuen Fähigkeiten wohl dazu genutzt alles daran zu setzen, dass er unser System anzapfen kann. Ich denke, er hat es auf externem Wege versucht, da er hier nicht reinkommt und wir gute Schutzprogramme installiert haben - ich hoffe, du hast alles was neu in Hogwarts eingesetzt wird, auf Herz und Nieren geprüft und durch einen Virenscanner laufen lassen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erzählte Snape weiter.

"Nun ja, jedenfalls hat er sich nach Neuseeland abgesetzt und soll von dort versucht haben, sich in unser System zu hacken. Gestern wurde er tot aufgefunden. Hat wohl das Klima dort nicht vertragen. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt diesen Job bei ihm los und wollte dir sagen, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du mir hier deshalb mehr Aufgaben überträgst, denn ich möchte ab sofort meine Freizeit mehr genießen."

Dumbledore hatte etwas Mühe die vielen Informationen zu verarbeiten, und irgendwann im Laufe des Monologs seines Zaubertranklehrers hatte sich beim Direktor auch ein schlechtes Gewissen gebildet - in diesem Zusammenhang wirbelte ihm der Begriff USB-Stick im Kopf herum - er wusste allerdings nicht mehr genau weswegen eigentlich, und so schob er es schnell wieder von sich.

"Okay", sagte er dann, packte sein Paket und meinte: "Guck mal - die hat drei Tunnels und einen Bahnhof mit automatischen Schranken. Willst du mir helfen sie aufzubauen?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen: "Und ich dachte schon, du fragst mich nie."

tbc

_Bei dieser Story habt ihr die einmalige Chance, mir zu sagen, ob das nächste Kapitel das letzte sein soll!_


	12. Zweifelhafte Ehrungen und

_Wie einige von Euch wissen, hatte ich letzte Woche Geburtstag und war deshalb zeitlich noch etwas mehr eingebunden als sonst (positiv natürlich ;). Deshalb gibt es die Updates von "Zwei Jahre Garantie", "Zweimal Hölle und zurück" und "Erfüllung" diesmal ohne Reviewantworten. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Verständnis dafür und möchte mich auf diesem Wege ganz herzlich bei jedem Reviewer bedanken!_

_Eure Kira_

_**P.S. Ich danke Euch für Eure Aufmunterungen an "2 Jahre Garantie" weiterzuschreiben und werde meiner Fantasie hier gerne noch etwas ihren Lauf lassen. :D**_

**12. Kapitel**

**Zweifelhafte Ehrungen und tödliche Nachrichten**

Minerva saß auf ihrer Couch und sah zufrieden auf das Teil zwischen ihren Beinen. Es war ein erstaunliches Gerät - relativ klein und dabei dennoch so nützlich. Albus hatte ebenfalls genau diese Worte verwendet, als er es ihr schenkte. "Für einsame Stunden, die du ohne mich verbringen musst", hatte er gesagt, und dabei anzüglich gelächelt - sie liebte dieses Lächeln.

Und nun saß Minerva da und machte Gebrauch von diesem kleinen Wunder. Ihre Finger huschten in schneller Folge darüber und auf dem aufgeklappten Monitor erschienen die Worte wie von Zauberhand. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt, erotische Geschichten zu schreiben. Das machte Spaß und ließ sie das Alleinsein vergessen. Der Laptop war Minervas Trostpflaster für die Zeit während der Fußball-WM.

Tag für Tag hockte Albus in diesem Stadion und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. Er selbst war es gewesen, der den Sonorus-Zauber während der WM verboten hatte. Wenn eine Horde Zauberer mühelos Tausende von grölenden Fans stimmlich überbot, war dies zu auffällig - selbst für minderbemittelte Muggel. Minerva konnte die ganze Aufregung nicht so recht verstehen. Immer wieder hörte sie, dass jemand zu dumm gewesen sei, einen Pass zu verwandeln. Tja, sie verstand was von Verwandlungen - einen Personalausweis zu verwandeln war eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwer - aber sie fragte ja keiner und außerdem ging es hier immer noch um Muggel - also war es doch wohl eher normal, dass sie dies nicht beherrschten. Es gab jedoch Dinge, die ihr mehr zu schaffen machten; so wusste Minerva nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Albus nicht mehr der Jüngste war, aber seine Fähigkeiten im Bett hingen derzeit enorm davon ab, ob die Mannschaft, für die er gerade hielt, gewonnen oder verloren hatte. Da er scheinbar meistens für den Verlierer hielt, fühlte Minerva sich nicht sonderlich ausgelastet, und hatte sich diesem neuen kleinen Freund gewidmet und ihre Vorliebe für die frivole Schreibkunst entdeckt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schlecht gelaunt, weil er unterrichten musste, obwohl doch heute Schottland spielte, stieg Snape die Stufen aus seinem Kerker empor. Ihm graute, denn die Große Halle würde heute morgen wieder voller Schüler sein, da Dumbledore tags zuvor die Bibliothek offiziell für geschlossen erklärt hatte und die Horde von Schülern, die tagelang dort ausgeharrt hatte, sich nun völlig ausgehungert regelrecht auf jede Mahlzeit stürzte. Er wollte gerade durch die Eingangshalle gehen, als er wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. Was zum Geier war das denn? Da hing ein Bild - nein, zwei Bilder - mitten in der Halle - von ihm und Ronald Weasley. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Auf die Entfernung konnte er einfach nicht erkennen was dort stand. Er ging näher an die Bilder heran und sah unauffällig durch die Halle, ob ihn jemand beobachtete. Doch als er endlich nah genug war, um die Schrift lesen zu können, war ihm völlig egal ob ihn jemand dabei sah oder nicht, denn ein Gefühl von unbändigem Ärger überkam ihn.

"Das kann doch nicht...Albus, du verfluchter alter, seniler, alberner, törichter, infantiler, tüdeliger Kauz!"

Über seinem Bild prangte die Schrift: 'Lehrer des Monats', während über Rons Bild - das in trauter Eintracht neben seinem hing - stand: 'Schüler des Monats'.

Ron lächelte seine Betrachter glückselig an, während sein eigenes Ebenbild wütend mit den Augen funkelte. Er funkelte wütend zurück und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Kleingedruckte unter dem Bild: _'Der Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape hat in vorbildlicher Manier seinen Unterricht geführt und die Sollzeiten gewissenhaft eingehalten. Zudem sorgte er für zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden, die er in Einzelbetreuung seinen Schülern zuteil werden ließ und dafür sorgte, dass seine Schützlinge über sich selbst hinauswuchsen und sich auch bei scheinbar unlösbaren Aufgaben voll einsetzten. Zudem leistete er wertvolle Arbeit in der Bekämpfung von Jugendkriminalität und Vereitelung von Unzucht, da er Patrouillen durchführte, die oftmals aus Eigeninitiative erfolgten. _

Snape konnte es einfach nicht fassen - da tat er jahrelang all diese Dinge und wurde von allen dafür gehasst und nun waren Strafarbeiten, Regenwurmentgräten und Schülerdrangsalieren ein Grund, ihn zum Lehrer des Monats zu machen.

Ron lächelte ihn dämlich an.

"Und du Weasley? Was hat man dir angedichtet?" fragte Snape voller Boshaftigkeit und las das Kleingedruckte unter seinem Nachbarbild.

_Ronald Weasley, Schüler aus Gryffindor, hat sich innerhalb des letzten Monats als herausragender Schüler hervorgetan. Er ist der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der Zeit für seine Hausaufgaben fand und nicht während des Unterrichts einschlief._

Snape keuchte auf. Dies war also ein Grund, jemanden zum Schüler des Monats zu küren?

Aber es stimmte schon, wenn er es genau bedachte. Keiner der Schüler schien seine Hausaufgaben noch korrekt zu erledigen - abgesehen davon, hatte er in letzter Zeit bestimmt ein Dutzend mal Schüler durch Stromstöße aus seinem Zauberstab dazu bringen müssen, zu erwachen und den Kopf vom Pult zu heben. Was nicht zwangsläufig dazu geführt hatte, dass sie ihm auch zugehört hatten. Aber was war eigentlich mit Granger? War _sie _nicht bislang die Musterschülerin gewesen? Snape erinnerte sich an die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke mit ihr. Sie war mehr als abwesend gewesen. Ihre Hausaufgaben waren unvollständig, dafür aber mit Herzchen verziert gewesen - das war irgendwie niedlich - hatte sie doch in jedes SS/HG geschrieben. Völlig in diese Erinnerungen versunken, stand plötzlich Dumbledore hinter ihm.

"Albus", sagte Snape erstaunt, "ich dachte, du wärst bei dem Spiel."

Der Direktor schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Das fängt erst später an", er sah sich hektisch um. Snape runzelte die Stirn, was Dumbledore dazu brachte, sein merkwürdiges Verhalten zu erklären.

"Es ist wegen Minerva - ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich für ein paar Tage rund um die Uhr im Stadion bin...ich brauche einfach mal eine Pause...verstehst du?"

"Eine Pause? Warum hältst du diese Beziehung aufrecht, wenn du es eigentlich gar nicht willst?"

"Nein, Severus - das ist es nicht! Ich liebe diese Frau...aber sie scheint in der Blüte ihrer sexuellen Gier zu stehen...wohingegen ich...nun ja - ich bin halt etwas verblühter."

Severus nickte verstehend, dann beugte er sich zu Albus und sagte leise flüsternd in sein Ohr: "Es gibt immer mal Flauten im Leben eines Mannes - das hängt nicht nur mit dem Alter zusammen...aber es gibt da Mittel, die einen unterstützen können...ich kenne da ein Rezept, das könnte dir vielleicht helfen."

Dumbledore hatte wenigstens den Anstand ein wenig rot zu werden, als er jetzt sagte: "Das ist lieb von dir, Severus...aber ich habe schon was im Internet bestellt."

Der Zaubertrankmeister schien dennoch persönlich beleidigt zu sein, was sich in einem tödlichen Blick äußerte, dann wurde der Blick noch düsterer, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum er hier überhaupt vor einer Wand herumstand.

"Albus - hättest du mich nicht wenigstens fragen können, bevor du mich zum Lehrer des Monats machst?"

Der Direktor schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Aber dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen."

"Hast...du...eigentlich...schon...mal...bemerkt...dass...ich...Überraschungen...hasse?" fragte Snape jedes Wort betonend.

Dumbledore stutzte, dann sagte er knapp: "Gut, dann bekommst du heute mittag auch kein Ü-Ei zum Nachtisch!"

"Das ist jetzt aber schon ziemlich gemein von dir!" erwiderte Snape erbost.

"Hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben", dann wurde die Stimme von Dumbledore wieder sanfter: "Sag mal Severus - wie geht es dir jetzt eigentlich so, ohne deine Aktivitäten beim Lord? Ist dir nicht manchmal langweilig?"

Snape zuckte vage mit den Schultern: "Och, es geht so...was mir wirklich fehlt, sind die Todesserkaffeekränzchen in der Nokturngasse (vielen Dank an Oldsnapefan für den Einfall dieses großartigen Events ;) )."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend: "Ja, das kann ich mir denken - es soll da immer großartigen Kuchen gegeben haben."

"Und ob - für diesen Kuchen würde man töten! Zumindest brachte er einen dazu in Stimmung."

"So genau wollte ich es jetzt nicht wissen", beschwerte sich Dumbledore.

"Haben wir ja nur selten gemacht", rechtfertigte sich Snape.

Der Direktor sah ihn tadelnd an.

Snape entschied, dass es Zeit wurde, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

"Ich muss dann jetzt mal frühstücken, weil ich gleich unterrichten muss", sagte er mit Blick auf seine Swatch.

"Ja, mach mal...schließlich willst du doch auch nächsten Monat 'Lehrer des Monats' werden", sagte der Direktor gutgelaunt.

Snape hielt inne und meinte trocken: "So betrachtet wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich heute meine Arbeit mal niederlege."

"Apropos niederlegen", meinte Dumbledore gutgelaunt, "wie läuft es denn mit Hermine und dir?"

"Gar nicht", antwortete Snape zerknirscht.

"Gut", erwiderte Dumbledore zufrieden.

"Findest du?"

"Sicher! Du wirst dir schon einen Ausgleich suchen bis es soweit ist, so wie ich dich kenne."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern: "Cybersex ist nicht schlecht - wenn es einen nicht stört, dass es ein wenig umständlich ist."

"Vielleicht sollte ich Minerva dafür begeistern", überlegte der Direktor jetzt laut.

"Ja, mach das mal...ich gehe dann jetzt, damit ich gleich den müden Haufen Schüler mental prügeln kann."

"Ja, dann mach es mal gut, Severus! Ich muss ohnehin jetzt ins Stadion - muss den ein oder anderen Schutzzauber erneuern. Bei der gestrigen Fernsehübertragung wurde der Rasen plötzlich blau. Da konnte wohl irgendjemand von uns, in seiner Begeisterung, den Zauberstab nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Muggel ebenfalls schon so blau waren, dass sie es nicht bemerkt haben, oder an eine Bildstörung glauben. Die Spieler scheinen jedenfalls nichts bemerkt zu haben...Fußballer konzentrieren sich eben auf das Wesentliche - auf den Ball - und ansonsten sind sie eher vielseitig uninteressiert." Dumbledore winkte kurz zum Abschied und auch Snape machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um sein Frühstück einzunehmen.

Inzwischen war es schon spät und so musste er sein Mahl leider wesentlich verkürzen. Heute musste er auf Bananen-Schoko-Crêpes verzichten, was seine Laune merklich noch senkte. "Kaffee - Jacobs - heiß!" befahl er und schon erschien eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm. Sein Blick streifte durch die Halle und blieb fast magisch angezogen bei Hermine Granger hängen. Ihre Augen fixierte ihn ebenfalls und dann streckte sie anmutsvoll den Arm aus, und ließ einen Finger zielstrebig in das Nutellaglas gleiten, das vor ihr stand. Als sie ihn wieder herausgezogen hatte, steckte sie ihn sich genussvoll in den Mund und leckte ihn der Länge nach ab. Ihre Zunge wickelte sich dabei vollständig darum. Dann ließ sie ihre Zungenspitze über ihre Fingerkuppe tanzen, dabei hielten ihre Augen mit seinen Blickkontakt. Ihn überkam ein starkes Gefühl. Drängend wurde er sich bewusst, was ihm immer noch so sehr fehlte. Morgen würde er früher hier aufkreuzen, damit er nicht auf Schokoladencreme verzichten musste. Leise seufzte er auf, was ihm einen Blick von Hooch einbrachte. "Na, Severus, immer noch abstinent?" Ihre goldenen Katzenaugen lagen durchdringend auf ihm. Snape zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann langte er, kurzentschlossen und fast schon trotzig, doch nach dem Nutellaglas vor sich, steckte zwei Finger hinein und bohrte sie in die weiche Masse.

Ohne zu antworten, steckte er sich die süße Köstlichkeit in den Mund und leckte sorgfältig seine Finger sauber. Hooch betrachtete ihn mit offenem Mund. Schließlich zischte sie ihm zu: "Wenn das so weitergeht, dann wirst du in dieser Geschichte noch fett werden. Seit wann machst du dir was aus Süßigkeiten? Schokolade ist doch kein Ersatz für Sex! Ich könnte dir helfen davon loszukommen."

Snapes Blick wanderte langsam von der Fluglehrerin an den Schülertisch, zurück zu Hermine Granger. Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig und ließ einige FF-Szenen Revue passieren. Dann wandte er sich wieder Hooch zu. Seine Stimme war sanft und warm, als er sagte: "Diese Gryffindor ist meine Bestimmung. Ich weiß es - sie weiß es - und etliche FF-Autorinnen wissen es auch. Es tut mir leid, aber dazwischen passt nicht einmal ein Besenstiel - wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Hoochs Katzenaugen verengten sich, und aus der Kehle der Lehrerin drang ein leises Fauchen: "Du weißt ja gar nicht auf was du verzichtest!" Dann erhob sie sich und verschwand grußlos. "Böser, böser Mann", murmelte Trelawney. Snape beantwortete dies mit einem weiteren Griff ins Nutellaglas. Dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht. Bevor er den Kerker erreichte, holte ihn ein Hauself auf der Treppe ein. "Sir - Professor Snape. Dieses Fax ist gerade für Sie angekommen." Der Elf reichte ihm mit zitternden Händen das Schreiben.

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er das Blatt in seinen etwas klebrigen Händen hielt und las:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_als Notar des verstorbenen Tom Riddle bitte ich Sie, zur Testamentseröffnung meines Mandanten zu erscheinen. Bitte setzen Sie sich umgehend mit mir in Verbindung._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Dr. T. Odesser_

Snape starrte auf das Schreiben und faltete es schließlich sorgfältig zusammen, bevor er es in den Tiefen seines Umhanges verschwinden ließ. Die Identität des Toten in Neuseeland war also offiziell bekannt geworden. Und er selbst schien eine Rolle im Testament des Lords zu spielen. Auf dem Weg in den Klassenraum und auch während des Unterrichtes schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zur Testamentseröffnung ab. Und während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich vorzustellen was ihn erwarten würde, verlegten sich die Schüler darauf, ihren verwirrten Lehrer seiner Apathie zu überlassen, und brauten einen Trank aus Gin, Wodka und Wein, der in die Geschichte von Hogwarts einging...leider nicht sonderlich positiv - Snape jedoch davor bewahrte, nochmals zum Lehrer des Monats gekürt zu werden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit auf Malfoy Manor.

"Lucimausibär?"

"Ja, was ist denn?"

"Brauchst du noch lange im Bad?"

"Wie immer!"

"Oh, na gut, wir haben Post bekommen. Es gibt gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten."

"Erzähl es mir einfach - ich bin noch nicht fertig."

"Lass das Bleichmittel nicht zu lange drauf, sonst werden deine Haare wieder so strohig", warnte Narcissa, dann fuhr sie fort: "Voldis Notar hat geschrieben, wegen des Testaments. Ich habe ihm direkt gefloht, um mehr herauszufinden. Es sieht so aus, als wären du und Severus die einzigen Erben des Lords. Mr. Odesser hat mir nicht mehr Auskünfte geben wollen, aber ich denke, wir können uns auf ein halbes Vermögen freuen!"

Narcissa wartete gebannt auf die Reaktion ihres Mannes. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet und Lucius winkte sie hinein. Alufoliesträhnen schwangen bei jeder Bewegung um seinen Kopf. "Ich mache mir heute mal Strähnen", erklärte er auf den fragenden Blick seiner Frau. Dann begannen seine Augen zu glänzen und seine Stimme wurde fanatisch: "Wir werden schweinereich sein! Ich will nicht nur das halbe Vermögen. Ich will alles! Wir müssen nur erst Severus noch aus dem Weg räumen, damit ich Alleinerbe bin. Vielleicht kann Draco das übernehmen - er hängt doch eh in Hogwarts rum..."

Narcissa hob unterbrechend die Hand: "Schatz - die zweite Nachricht stammt von Draco. Er ist schwul geworden und treibt es mit Harry Potter - die beiden möchten nächstes Jahr heiraten."

"Lucius?"

"Lucimausibär?"

"...röchel!"

"Lucischatzispatzi"

"Luci...us? Lu..ci..us? Luciuuuuuuuuuus!"

Damit war auch die Sache mit dem Alleinerben geklärt.

tbc


	13. 13 Freitag echt haarig!

**13. Kapitel**

**13 - Freitag - echt haarig!**

Arthur Weasley hatte seine Inspektion abgeschlossen und bemühte sich, den Schrankkoffer mit dem gestohlenen technischen Equipment mit einem Schrumpfzauber zu verkleinern. Das Scheppern gab ihm den untrüglichen Hinweis, dass der Plasmafernseher diese Maßnahme nicht überstanden hatte.

"Ron, mein Junge - ich muss gehen. Das Ministerium erwartet mich sicher schon zurück."

"Dad."

"Ron, bitte, keine lange Abschiedsszene - ich muss gehen."

"Dad, aber..."

"Ronald Weasley - ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt mich gehen zu lassen, aber ich war schon länger hier, als eigentlich geplant."

"DAD! Du warst genau genommen viiiiiel zu lange hier! Was hast du nur die ganze Zeit getrieben? Als du herkamst war noch Winter, inzwischen ist Sommer! Vor zweieinhalb Monaten hat man dich als vermisst gemeldet. Hast du dich denn zwischenzeitlich nie im Ministerium gemeldet?"

"Ich...war beschäftigt", gab Arthur kurz angebunden zurück.

"Himmel, Dad - selbst ich wusste nicht, dass du hier noch immer rumhängst. Anfangs dachte ich noch, du wärst längst zurück zu Mum gefahren."

"Ach Ron - es gab hier so viel zu tun! Ich habe allein drei Tage damit verbracht, die Sicherheit der Fahrstuhltüren zu testen."

Ron nickte langsam: "Dann warst du also derjenige, der den Aufzug drei Tage lang blockiert hat, weil du immer wieder die Lichtschranke unterbrochen hast?"

"Ja - leider musste ich meine Forschungen abbrechen, als der Fastkopflose Nick vorbei kam."

"Wieso - was hat der damit zu tun?"

"Ach, er hat da bald wieder dieses Treffen der Kopflosen - und er hat schreckliche Komplexe weil er nur fast kopflos ist - da kam er auf die Idee, seinen Hals zwischen die automatisch schließenden Türen zu stecken. Er dachte, die Türen könnten sein Problem in Ordnung bringen. Sie sind aber glatt durch ihn durchgeglitten - dummer Geist - und dann war der Aufzug auch schon weg - hatte wohl jemand auf den Knopf gedrückt, dabei war ich mit meinem Dauertest noch gar nicht fertig!"

Ron stöhnte auf: "Natürlich hat jemand auf den Knopf gedrückt - weißt du eigentlich, dass der Rückstau vor dem Aufzug bis zur Rolltreppe zurückreichte. Diese war dann ebenfalls blockiert und einige Schüler hatten einen Kreislaufkollaps, weil sie plötzlich wieder die Treppen benutzen mussten!"

"Das tut mir aber leid", murmelte Arthur Weasley.

"Mir tut es auch leid, Dad, aber da ist noch etwas..."

"Was denn mein Sohn?"

"Nun ja - du warst ja fast drei Monate verschollen - niemand wusste wo du bist...und Professor Dumbledore...nun, er hatte so viel zu tun - wegen der Fußball-WM und so...außerdem wurde dein Pullunder im Maul von Fluffy gefunden. Professor Dumbledore dachte also...wir alle dachten...nun - er hat dich für tot erklären lassen." Ron wartete betreten die Reaktion seines Vaters ab.

"Ihr dachtet...dass der dreiköpfige Hund...mich gefressen hätte?"

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Dad - ich habe es nie wirklich geglaubt, aber du warst so lange fort und...Fluffy hat echt lange nichts zu Fressen bekommen..."

"Doch - hat er! Von mir Ron! Was glaubst du wie ausgehungert das Hündchen war, als ich es fand. Seit Band eins liegt er da auf dieser Bodenluke und wird vernachlässigt. Ich habe ihm ein paar Dosen Hundefutter besorgt, dafür durfte ich bei ihm schlafen."

"Oh, da hast du also die ganze Zeit gesteckt! Na, dann solltest du dich jetzt wirklich beeilen und zum Ministerium zurückkehren - die werden Augen machen!"

Arthur Wesley steckte den verkleinerten Schrankkoffer in die Hosentasche und tippte sich kurz an die Hutkrempe des Hutes, den er gar nicht trug. "Mach's gut, Ron. Ach, da fällt mir noch was ein...ich habe Fluffy versprochen, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Er mag übrigens nicht nur Musik, sondern auch Tanzdarbietungen. Eine Mischung aus Ballett und Salza wäre nicht schlecht - aber pass auf, dass du ihm nicht auf die Pfoten trittst. Falls doch, weich immer nach links aus - die Wirbel seines rechten Nackens sind nämlich manchmal eingeklemmt und vielleicht hast du dann Glück, so dass er dich nicht erwischt. Und pass auf, er hat Flöhe, so groß wie Karnickel."

Mit dieser letzten Warnung drehte sich Arthur Weasley um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlossportal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape studierte eingehend die Adresse auf dem Briefkopf.

Notar

Dr. T. Odesser

Liebermannstraße 69

38317 Liebherzfeld

Der Tränkemeister drehte den Brief nachdenklich in seinen Händen. Die Adresse klang so gar nicht nach einem Notar, den der Lord sich zur Wahrung seiner Interessen gewählt hätte. Als er den Brief anders herum hielt, erkannte er entsetzt, dass sogar die Postleitzahl das Wort LIEBE bildete.

Snape entfuhr ein Ächzen. Außerdem war der Kerl offensichtlich ein Muggel. Der Name des Notars hätte allerdings durchaus den Ausschlag für Voldemorts Wahl geben können - Snape schüttelte den Kopf - der Lord war so schrecklich kindisch gewesen, wenn es um Wortspiele ging. Allein dieses Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Oder die Tatsache, dass ihre Begrüßungsformel bei den Todesserkaffeekränzchen "_Backe, backe Kuchen_", gelautet hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Spruch, der vor jeder Tasse Kaffee gemurmelt worden war - _C A F F E E - trinkt nicht so viel Kaffee - nichts für Muggel ist der Zaubertrank - schwächt die Nerven, macht sie blass und krank_.

Hatte der Lord sich wirklich Sorgen um Muggel gemacht? Nein, Snape wusste es besser. Die Albernheiten des Lords waren eine alte Kriegsverletzung - wenn man so will. Er hatte in einem Nahkampf mit Dumbledore einst einen der hinterlistigen Flüche des mächtigen Hogwarts-Direktors abbekommen; seitdem konnte er sich nicht gegen allzu süßliche Anwandlungen wehren. Es hatte besonderes Fingerspitzengefühl von Seiten Snapes gebraucht, Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu versichern, dass er ansonsten völlig unschwul rüberkam. Snape fiel auf, dass er sich in sentimentalen Erinnerungen erging. Er schnaubte unwirsch, um sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen. Ein schneller Blick auf seinen Beate-Uhse-Kalender zeigte ihm, dass es mal wieder Zeit zum vögeln wurde - und außerdem, dass heute Freitag der dreizehnte war. Sein Termin war treffenderweise ebenfalls für 13.00 Uhr anberaumt. Snape sah auf seine Swatch - keine Uhrzeit zu sehen. Er klopfte mit einem seiner schlanken Finger darauf. Nichts! Verdammte Raubkopie!

Dennoch war er sicher, dass es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Er entschied, dass Herr Odesser ein interessanter Mensch war, da dieser offensichtlich keine Mittagspause machte. Da Snape in einen ihm fremden Muggelort apparieren musste, noch dazu irgendwo in Deutschland, entschied er sich für ein unauffälliges Outfit. Eine schwarze Hose mit steiler Bügelfalte, ein schwarzes Hemd mit gleichfarbigem Einstecktuch und ein schwarzer Schlipps, den man auf dem schwarzen Hemd nicht sehen konnte, ließen ihn sich an die Muggelkleidung schnell gewöhnen.

Er musste zugeben, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig melancholisch war. Auch wenn er die erzwungenen Albernheiten des Lords mit äußerster Abscheu zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, so hatten sie doch genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass Snape wusste, dass der Lord mit viel Ernst bei der Sache gewesen war. Auch wenn Snape nicht alles - naja, eher das Wenigste - gutgeheißen hatte, so musste er zugeben, dass der Lord immer vollen Einsatz gezeigt hatte.

Seine letzten Bemühungen, der Technik hinterherzueilen waren lobenswert gewesen, wenn auch in diesem speziellen Falle kein krönendes Ergebnis zu Stande gekommen war. Snape apparierte direkt bis vor die Tür von Odessers Büro, dann trat er ohne zu zögern ein.

"Guten Tag, Sir - wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ließ sich eine blonde Empfangsdame vernehmen.

"Ich habe einen Termin. Severus Snape. - 13.00 Uhr", erläuterte er dann noch.

Die Sekretärin sah ihn erstaunt an und blickte in ihren Kalender.

"13.00 Uhr? Da hat sich wohl ein kleines Tippfehlerchen eingeschlichen. Um 13.00 Uhr ist Herr Odesser zu Tisch. Genau genommen ist er vor einer Viertelstunde aufgebrochen und wird erst um 15.00 Uhr wieder hier sein - dann ist übrigens auch Ihr Termin."

Snape überlegte gerade, ob er solange wieder nach Hogwarts apparieren sollte, als die Blonde sagte: "Tja, wären Sie noch etwas früher hier gewesen, hätten Sie mit ihm gemeinsam speisen können. Aber ich bin ja auch noch da - nicht wahr? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen würden?"

Snape dachte über seinen Appetit nach. Ja, er konnte durchaus etwas vertragen. "Gut, von mir aus - was bevorzugen Sie?", fragte er galant.

"Französisch", hauchte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Von mir aus", sagte er zustimmend.

Sie klimperte mit den Augen: "Wissen Sie, ich liebe ganz besonders diese harten, langen Dinger!"

Er nickte: "Baguette", erwiderte er etwas gepresst.

"Oh ja! Sie kennen sich wirklich aus, wie mir scheint. Sie sind bestimmt ein absoluter Genießer. Ich kann mir auch richtig vorstellen, wie Sie eine harte Schale knacken um schließlich an die salzige, eindeutig schlüpfrige Stelle vordringen; dann setzen Sie Ihre Lippen daran und saugen die Flüssigkeit genüsslich, die sich willenlos in Ihren Mund ergießt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie auch gerne einen kräftigen Guss hineinspritzen, oder?"

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frau absichtlich derart zweideutige Worte fand. Auch dass sie dabei ihren Rock wesentlich höher zog, ließ ihn daran zweifeln, dass ihre Einladung zum französischen Schlemmen etwas mit Essen zu tun hatte. Schnell stellte er einige Dinge klar, bevor die Situation eine allzu anzügliche Wendung nehmen konnte.

"Sie sprechen von Austern - ja, mag ich - und ich spritze Zitrone rein. Eigentlich mag ich Zitronen nicht besonders - aber es gibt Ausnahmen. Manchmal muss es eben zitronig sein."

"Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte die Dame vom Empfang und sah ihn jetzt eindeutig lüstern an.

Als sie aufstand war Snape erleichtert, denn ihr Blick hatte ihn geradezu verschlungen. Doch statt sich endlich zum Aufbruch zu rüsten, kam sie um den Schreibtisch herum, nur um sich dann lässig an die Kante zu lehnen und die Beine leicht zu spreizen, was ihren Minirock enorm dehnte.

"Wissen Sie, ich weiß genau wer Sie sind. Severus Snape - so häufig kommt dieser Name weiß Gott nicht vor. Sie sind der Zaubertrankmeister aus den Harry Potter Büchern. Und zudem sind Sie der heiße Verführer aus zahllosen Fanfictions."

Erstaunt riss er jetzt die Augen auf. "Sie kennen Fanfictions?"

"Aber ja! Zeigen Sie mir Ihr Todessermal!"

"Nein!"

"Zieren Sie sich nicht so!"

"Nein! Lassen Sie das!"

Sie war inzwischen auf ihn zugegangen und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Oh, lassen Sie es mich doch bitte mal sehen - das macht mich wirklich heiß!"

Während ihre eine Hand an seinem Hemdsärmel nestelte, versuchte sie die andere zwischen seine Beine zu schieben. "Er soll gewaltig sein!", keuchte sie nun nicht mehr auf sein Tattoo fixiert, und versuchte zu ihrem jetzt primären Ziel vorzudringen, was er dadurch vereitelte, dass er ihr Handgelenk festhielt.

"Gewaltig? Sie irren sich gewaltig, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich ein Mann für einen One-Day-Stand bin. Lassen Sie die Finger da weg!", stieß er wütend hervor.

"Aber 'Snape zum Lunch' war schon immer mein Wunschtraum", entgegnete sie enttäuscht.

Mit einem lauten Schnauben zog er schließlich seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die aufdringliche Frau.

"Erinnere-dich-nicht-an-mich", stieß er schnell einen eben erfundenen Zauber aus - er schien jedoch bestens zu wirken.

Die Blonde setzte sich an ihren Platz zurück und sagte: "Ich kenne Severus Snape nicht - ich kenne Severus Snape nicht - ich habe niemals von Severus Snape gehört." Dann sah sie Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Kennen Sie Severus Snape?"

"Nein", sagte er bestimmt.

Sie nickte: "Ich auch nicht - übrigens, es gibt gar keinen Severus Snape."

"Aha", erwiderte er zufrieden.

"Wie war noch mal Ihr Name?", sie sah grübelnd in ihren Terminkalender.

"Verflucht", murmelte Snape, dann sagte er: "Snape - Severus."

Sie fuhr mit dem Finger die Termine des Tages entlang: "Ah, da ist es ja. Snape - Severus - Sie sind zu früh. Herr Odesser kommt erst um 15.00 Uhr zurück, wollen Sie so lange warten?"

"Nein", winkte er schnell ab. "Ich komme wieder!", sagte er mit der Arnold Schwarzenegger-Betonung und verließ das Büro mit großen Schritten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Während also Severus Snape mit der Wuppertaler Schwebebahn die ein oder andere Runde drehte, um sich die Zeit bis zu seinem Termin beim Notar zu verkürzen, ging man auf Hogwarts viel ernsteren Problemen nach.

"Es tut mir leid, Argus, aber, gleiches Recht für alle."

Der Hausmeister funkelte aus bösen Augen den Direktor an.

"Nie! Niemals! Sie wollen mich nur unter Druck setzen, stimmt's? Warum? Wollen Sie meine Reinigungsmaschine fahren, ist es das? Von mir aus! Nehmen Sie sie - aber niemals werde ich mich diesen neuen Bestimmungen beugen!"

"Aber Argus, es geht mir nicht um das Gerät - es geht mir auch nicht darum, meine Macht hier zu demonstrieren - es geht mir nur um...die Sache an und für sich."

"Sache?", echote der Hausmeister schockiert, "Mrs. Norris ist keine Sache! Sie ist mein Ein und Alles! Ich werde sie nicht weggeben!"

"Keine Haustiere - Paragraph 666 der neuen Schulordnung", sagte Dumbledore und reichte Filch ein Blatt Pergament.

Dieser überflog die neuen Bestimmungen kurz und knurrte dann: "666 - das ist ja passend für ein Tierverbot."

Dumbledore hob mahnend den Finger: "Na, na - wir wollen doch nicht eine Parallele zu einem Muggelbuch schaffen, nicht wahr?"

Filch faltete unwillkürlich die Hände ineinander und erwiderte: "Das ist nicht _irgendein _Buch - es ist das Buch der Bücher! Und im übrigen steht darin auch etwas von Nächstenliebe. Nehmen Sie mir nicht meine Miezekatze - bitte!"

Dumbledore kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Dann wurde seine Stimme einfühlsamer. "Argus, ich kann doch nicht so einfach eine Ausnahme machen. Die Eulerei zum Beispiel wurde bereits letzten Monat abgeschafft, weil wir keine Posteulen mehr benötigen seit wir E-Mails schicken. Ansonsten arbeiten wir mit FedEx und UPS zusammen - außerdem ist es mir ohnehin inzwischen ein Rätsel, wie wir die Eulerei so lange dulden konnten. Sie war schon immer ein Krankheitsherd, da sie vor Eulenmist nur so starrte und von den Parasiten, die die Vögel mit einschleppten mal ganz zu schweigen..."

"Aber Mrs. Norris ist doch keine Eule - sie ist sehr reinlich!"

"Sie haart", wandte Dumbledore ein.

"Dann rasier ich sie", erwiderte Filch sofort.

Dumbledore schwieg und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Ihm fiel ein, dass Lupin ihm die 'Shaven Kittens' immer noch nicht gegeben hatte - er musste doch langsam anatomisch im Bilde sein. Der Direktor zwang sich selbst wieder mit seinen Gedanken zu dem derzeitigen Gespräch zurück.

"Die Schüler dürfen ebenfalls keine Tiere mehr halten. Dann kann ich ihnen schlecht erklären, warum Mrs. Norris hier noch herumstreift."

Als der Hausmeister erkannte wie ernst es Dumbledore war, besann er sich auf seine eignen bösartigen Seiten - die er auch sofort fand.

Mit lauernder Stimme fragte er: "Dann werden also auch alle Animagi der Schule verwiesen? Wie hat Professor McGonagall es denn aufgenommen, dass ihr Liebhaber sie rausschmeisst?"

Dumbledore rang um Worte: "Ich...das...aber...das ist doch etwas ganz anderes!"

"Warum?", fragte Filch harmlos, dann fügte er interessiert an: "Ist sie etwa auch rasiert?"

Der Direktor öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und presste schließlich schnell heraus: "Mrs. Norris darf bleiben"; damit drehte er sich um und im gleichen Moment fauchte besagte Katze ihn an - was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da er ihr auf den Schwanz getreten hatte. "Es tut mir leid - wirklich", presste der Direktor hervor. Dann verschwand er grummelnd. Filch sah seinen Vierbeiner liebevoll an, der dem Direktor hinterhersah. Schließlich wandte sich Mrs. Norris um und Filch machte eine interessante Entdeckung: Katzen können grinsen.

tbc

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt Ihr dann, was es zu erben gibt!_


	14. Erben wem Erben gebührt

_Wie Ihr seht, ist diese Geschichte immer noch nicht zu ende...das liegt nicht zuletzt an Euren tollen Reviews - Ihr seht also, lasst die Finger vom Review-Button, sonst hört der Irrsinn gar nicht auf!_

_:D_

_Kira_

**14. Kapitel**

**Erben, wem Erben gebührt**

"Herr Snape."

"Professor."

"Ich bin nicht Professor - ich bin Doktor."

"_Ich_ bin Professor, Doktor."

"Also, Herr Professor Dr. Snape - kommen wir zur Testamentseröffnung."

Severus Snape gab es auf, den Mann hinter dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch zu korrigieren. Er erinnerte sich allerdings an Dumbledores Meinung, dass Muggel geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe waren und musste dem Direktor in diesem Punkt zustimmen.

Dr. Odesser war ein Mann im gehobenen Alter. Snape kam der Gedanke, dass er vermutlich froh war über jedes Testament, das noch nicht sein eigenes war.

Die Hände des Notars hielten die amtlichen Dokumente so fest, als würden sie sich sonst ebenso in Staub auflösen, wie der Lord es wohl gerade tat.

"Eigentlich wurden zwei Erben von Mr. Tom Riddle benannt. Allerdings hat er verfügt, dass im Todesfalle des einen, der andere Alleinerbe wird. Sollten beide versterben, so würde sein Vermögen der 'Stiftung zur Erhaltung des Amphibienbestandes' des Londoner Zoos vermacht. Sollte einer der Erben als sein Mörder überführt werden, so hat Mr. Riddle einen Umschlag beigelegt, der nur in diesem Falle geöffnet werden sollte. Der Zweck ist mir nicht ganz klar, da der Erbe in diesem Fall mir wohl kaum gegenüber gesessen hätte. Dennoch muss ich Sie fragen - sind Sie in irgendeiner Weise am Tode des Erblassers schuld?"

Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schwieg jedoch. Ihm war klar, dass nach Öffnen des Umschlags ein Fluch den entsprechenden Schuldigen gefunden hätte. Da der Umschlag nicht geöffnet werden würde, war jeder weitere Gedanke daran überflüssig. Und dies war gut so, denn, wie die Autorin kurz anmerken darf, war Snape durchaus nicht so unschuldig am Tod des Lords, wie er selbst glaubte, denn schließlich waren es seine geilen Lesbierinnen gewesen, die dem-dessen-Name-inzwischen-auf-einem-Grabstein-ruhte den Garaus gemacht hatte.

"Dachte ich mir", murmelte der Notar, "sonst säßen Sie ja auch hinter Gittern, nicht wahr?"

"Sie meinen so etwas wie Askaban?", fragte Snape nach.

"Sie meinen sicher Alcatraz", erwiderte der Notar belehrend.

"Nein, ich meine As-ka-ban."

Der Notar überlegte einen Moment: "Ask a ban? Frage ein Verbot? Diesen Ort kenne ich nicht - sind dort Fragen verboten?"  
"Nein - _hier_ sind Fragen verboten - machen Sie einfach weiter, okay?" Snape war inzwischen mehr als genervt.

Der Notar schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte gerade das Testament verlesen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn unterbrach.

Die blonde Gehilfin kam herein und fragte süßlich: "Soll ich Kaffee bringen?"

"Schwarz", bellte Dr. Odesser, "so, Mr. Severus Snape - dann wollen wir mal."

Die Blondine hatte ihren Blick zu Snape gewandt, weil sie seine Antwort erwartete. Als der Notar nun seinen Namen aussprach, noch dazu in der verhängnisvollen Reihenfolge, wurde ihr Blick glasig und sie verließ, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, den Raum.

Snape wurde klar, dass sie ihn dank seines innovativen Zauberspruches ja nicht mehr kannte, und ihn wohl nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm - dies brachte ihn jetzt um eine Tasse Kaffee - aber war das Leben je fair zu ihm gewesen?

Odesser begann in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen. Snape wartete geraume Zeit, bis er sich schließlich auffällig räusperte. Dr. Odesser schichtete gerade einen Stapel vom linken Ende des Schreibtisches an den rechten Rand und schien seinen Mandanten vergessen zu haben.

"Dauert es noch lange?", fragte Snape sichtlich genervt. Als die Sekretärin hereinkam und mit dem köstlich duftenden Kaffee einfach an ihm vorbeiging, lagen Snapes Nerven endgültig blank.

"Dr. Odesser - könnten wir nicht endlich zur Sache kommen?"

Der Notar hielt kurz inne und sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an.

"Junge Leute", murmelte er, "einfach keine Geduld."

"So jung bin ich auch nicht mehr", entgegnete Snape genervt und fügte säuerlich an, "vielleicht sollte ich zwischenzeitlich schon mal mein eigenes Testament machen."

Dr. Odesser schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und sagte: "Eins nach dem anderen - erst erben Sie jetzt mal."

"Heute noch?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

"Ah hier...nein, doch nicht...", hörte er den Notar murmeln.

Snape seufzte und begann mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln. Er beäugte den Computer des Herrn Odesser und fragte schließlich kurzentschlossen: "Haben Sie Internetzugang?"

"Aber natürlich", hörte er Odesser erwidern, der gerade mit dem Kopf unter dem Schreibtisch steckte, um die dort befindlichen wichtigen Unterlagen zu durchwühlen.

"Darf ich dann mal...", sagte Snape, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, der krachend umfiel und den Notar dazu veranlasste den Kopf so schnell zu heben, dasss er von unten gegen die Tischplatte stieß.

"Also eigentlich...", warf der alte Mann hilflos ein, während Snape es sich auf dessen Stuhl bequem machte und seine Finger über die Tastatur huschen ließ. Er ließ sich sogar zu einer Erklärung herab, von der er sich sicher war, dass der alte Mann sie ohnehin nicht verstand.

"Ich habe mich gestern Abend an einer eigenen Fanfiction versucht. Es geht um eine Schülerin, die völlig willenlos ihrem Lehrer verfällt - ist ein bisschen heftig geraten. Ich muss nur mal kurz nachsehen, ob ich schon ein Review bekommen habe. Ah - da! Oh! Hm! _Geschmacklos und dazu auch noch unsittlich_. Was soll denn das für eine Aussage sein? Ich dachte immer Kritik müsste konstruktiv sein! Meine ist es immer...naja, manchmal...ab und zu zumindest."

"Ich wäre dann soweit", ließ sich der Notar vernehmen und räusperte sich vernehmlich, damit Snape sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. Dieser wollte gerade aufstehen, ließ seine Finger jedoch gleichzeitig abermals über die Tastatur huschen und wies auf den Besucherstuhl. Der Notar setzte sich verwirrt auf eben solchen und starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich, als sei sie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Snapes Augen waren auf den Monitor gerichtet: "Moment - da kommt gerade noch was rein..._schlüpfrige Story mit eindeutig unzüchtiger Handlung, wirklich prickelnd_ von einer Reviewerin namens McGonacat - na sieh mal einer an!"

Der Notar zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, offenbar nicht ganz im Bilde, worum es eigentlich gerade ging.

"Können wir zur Sachen kommen?", fragte er bittend nach.

Snape richtete seinen Blick auf ihn und erwiderte unwirsch: "Beeilen Sie sich, schließlich habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Der Notar ließ einen Moment verstreichen, schließlich sagte er kleinlaut: "Sie sitzen auf meinem Stuhl - könnten wir vielleicht die Plätze wieder tauschen?"

"Von mir aus", knurrte Snape und stand auf.

Nachdem jeder wieder seinen richtigen Platz eingenommen hatte, sah der Notar ihn ernst an. "Möchten Sie das Erbe antreten, Herr Professor Dr. Snape?". "Ja!", zischte Snape ungeduldig. Dann begann Odesser endlich damit, das Testament zu verlesen.

_Hiermit verfüge ich, Tom Vorlost Riddle, dass meine irdischen, magischen und zwischenweltlichen Besitztümer zu gleichen Teilen an..._ach, das hat sich ja schon erledigt..._Severus Snape übergehen._

_Als da wären:_

_-Ein Tagebuch (stark restaurierungsbedürftig)_

_-Tätowierungsset (mit Bedienungsanleitung und einer Motivvorlage)_

_-Nagini (Parsel-Wörterbuch liegt bei - Schlange züngelt starken Dialekt)_

_- ein Einmachglas mit Todesseraugen (alle noch voll funktionstüchtig )_

_-Briefmarkensammlung (stammen von Todessern aus aller Welt)_

_-Buch mit Kinderreimen (einige unsittlich abgeändert)_

_-Zauberstab (frisch geeicht)_

_-Todessergesetzbuch (Kommentarfassung)_

_-einige Umhänge (stark mottenzerfressen)_

_-Profi-Kreuzworträtsellexikon (in reformierter Rechtschreibung der Rechtschreibreform)_

_-Softpornofilme (Eis am Stiel, Muggel am Strand, American Pie, Hexen in Unterwäsche)_

_-Rezept für die Todesserjubiläumstorte_

_-Klingelbeutel vom letzten Treffen_

_-zehn virenverseuchte USB-Sticks_

_(Ich danke Charybdis77 für die Idee mit dem Einmachglas voller Todesseraugen - und die Briefmarkensammlung - ich bin mir sicher, Snape wird viel Freude daran haben ;)_

"So, das wäre alles", endete Odesser.

"Virenverseuchte USB-Sticks?", hakte Snape verblüfft nach.

Der Notar schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Mich dürfen Sie nicht fragen - und ehrlich gesagt finde ich einige andere Dinge sehr viel merkwürdiger...was hat es mit diesem Glas voller Augen auf sich?"

Snape rieb sich über das, wie immer hervorragend rasierte Kinn.

"Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum es nur eins ist...er hatte sehr viel mehr von diesen Gläsern...vielleicht hat er es tatsächlich immer wörtlich gemeint, wenn er sagte, dass er auf den ein oder anderen ein Auge werfen würde..."

"Ähm...ja...", ließ der ältere Mann sich unsicher vernehmen. "Kommen wir dann zur Übergabe...", doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen.

"Kann ich das Erbe noch ablehnen?"

"Nein."

"Oh."

Der Notar sah ihn ernst an: "Hören Sie - nun, nachdem es verlesen ist, sind Sie verpflichtet Ihr Erbe anzutreten...und so schlimm ist es doch nicht...keine Schulden."

Snape verzog spöttisch den Mund: "Eine Riesenschlange ist schlimmer als Schulden, glauben Sie mir."

"Aber die ist doch nur aus Stoff", erklärte der Notar, "so ein Vieh von der Kirmeslosbude. Vielleicht haben Sie Neffen oder Nichten, denen Sie das Spielzeug vermachen können. Kinder freuen sich immer sehr über so etwas."

Snape schickte ihm ein Lächeln, das nah an einem Zähnefletschen war.

Er entschied sich, die Lage nicht komplizierter zu machen, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Dr. Odesser wollte sich gerade erheben, um die Gegenstände, die in seiner Obhut waren zu übergeben, als er versehentlich seine Kaffeetasse umstieß. Die braune Brühe floss unaufhaltsam über einige Dokumente und Odesser riss sie an sich und rieb sie hektisch an seinem grauen Anzug trocken. Belämmert sah er auf ein Blatt, das es ganz besonders schlimm erwischt hatte.

"Moment mal...", ließ er sich vernehmen und runzelte die Stirn, "das hier ist ja auch noch für Sie."

Snape spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte jetzt schon mehr, als er jemals haben wollte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

"Dies ist eine Urkunde, in der Mr. Riddle Ihnen all seine Ämter überträgt." Der Notar strahlte ihn an.

Ja, es hatte noch schlimmer kommen können, erkannte Snape entsetzt. Er hatte die Todesser geerbt. Ab sofort war er Herrscher über eine riesige Zahl Schwerverbrecher, Gangster und menschenrechtverachtender Extremisten. Das würde wirklich zeitaufwendig werden. Er atmete tief durch und bemühte sich unendlich, Dr. Odesser nicht anzuschreien, als dieser ihn beglückwünschte.

"Kann ich jetzt meine Schlange und den Rest haben, damit ich gehen kann?", fragte Snape ergeben.

"Kommt sofort", rief Odesser und händigte Snape erst einmal die Kleinteile aus.

Unauffällig zauberte der Tränkemeister einige Stoffbeutel hervor, um das Tagebuch, in dem immer noch ein Schlangenzahn steckte, das Tätowierungsset und die anderen handlichen Dinge zu verstauen. Die Umhänge stopfte er achtlos in einen zweiten Beutel - sie würden ohnehin im nächsten Altkleidercontainer landen. Das Todessergesetzbuch kannte Snape auswendig und so ließ er es ebenso achtlos verschwinden. Neugieriger war er da schon auf das Buch mit Kinderreimen. Er wusste, dass der Lord dank Dumbledores Fluch mehr als einmal zwanghaft solche Verse hatte aufsagen müssen. Sie zu verändern war sein eigener kleiner Rachefeldzug gegen eine Macht, der er sich nicht hatte entziehen können. Umändern konnte er die überaus harmlosen Dinge, so dass sie nicht länger wie Kinderkram anmuteten.

Interessiert las Snape das erste Gedicht, das der Lord handschriftlich abgeändert hatte.

_Ene mene Tintenfass,_

_Muggel quälen macht viel Spaß,_

_wenn du das gelernet hast,_

_komm zu uns und zeig uns das,_

_Eins, zwei, drei,_

_hör nur ihr Geschrei._

Snape schüttelte sich. Dennoch warf er einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite

_Eine sexy Muggelmaus_

_zieht sich schnell ihr Höschen aus,_

_lässt auch den BH nicht an,_

_das sieht man wirklich gern als Mann._

Mit einem lauten Knall schloss er das Buch und schwor sich, es nie wieder aufzuschlagen.

Dr. Odesser reichte ihm auch noch die anderen Sachen. Videocassetten, das Lexikon von der Größe eines Ziegelsteines, einen Geldbeutel in dem der Knopfanteil weitaus größer war, als die Münzanzahl, einen Schmierzettel mit einem Rezept für die Torte und daneben die Anzahl der Kalorien, was Snape einen gehörigen Schreck einjagte, sowie das Glas mit den Todesseraugen, das ein oder andere funkelte Snape äußerst böse an. Zu guter letzt zog der Notar eine meterlange Stoffschlange aus dem Nebenraum. Snape versuchte sie so gut es ging zu verstauen. Wenn er es schaffen würde sie zu zerstören bevor er die magische Welt erreichte, wäre das Naginiproblem schon mal erledigt.

So dankte Snape dem Notar mit knappen Worten, verzichtete auf einen Gruß an dessen Sekretärin, die nicht bemerkte, dass er das Notariat verließ und ebenfalls nicht einmal von ihrem Bericht über Jonny Depp aufsah, als Snape versehentlich mit der Riesenschlange ihren Kopf traf. Sie murmelte lediglich: "Mensch, wenn man den Depp so sieht, ist es, als würde es einem einen Schlag versetzen."

Als Snape einige Straßen entlanggegangen war, blieb er ratlos stehen. Er beäugte eine öffentliche Mülltonne, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass die Schlange dort unmöglich hineinpassen würde. Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, dass er sie irgendwie zerteilen musste, sprach ihn ein junger Mann mit verfilztem Haar und zerschlissenen Klamotten an.

"Ey, Alter - haste mal 'nen Euro?"

Snape stutzte. Was zum Geier war ein Euro?

"Oder ein paar Cent - ne Fluppe? Irgendwas!", kam der junge Mann ihm entgegen.

Snape erkannte seine Chance und drückte dem Mann die Stoffschlange in die ausgestreckte Hand.

"Was soll ich denn damit?", beschwerte dieser sich.

"Dein Problem", knurrte Snape nur, was den jungen Mann dazu veranlasste ihm entgeistert, aber stumm nachzuschauen. Ein Lied auf den sonst ärgerlich zusammengepressten Lippen machte sich der Tränkemeister daran den Heimweg anzutreten. Er hatte die Erberei hinter sich gebracht. Es würde noch etwas schwierig werden die Todesser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch von seinem ersten Problem hatte er sich mit Leichtigkeit befreien können, das machte ihm Mut.

Nagini versuchte derweil wütend mit der Stoffzunge zu züngeln, während es sich Rolf und seine Freunde auf ihr gemütlich machten. Sie lehnten sich zurück und benutzten den weichen Stoff als Sitzgelegenheit, während sie im Stadtpark eine Flasche Bier nach der anderen leerten. Nagini musste zurück in die Zaubererwelt, damit sie sich wieder in das gefährliche magische Wesen verwandeln konnte, das sie eigentlich war. Sie würde Snape finden, sie würde seinen Körper mit ihren gewaltigen Muskeln umschlingen und ihm ganz ganz langsam die Luft aus den Lungen quetschen. Sie würde erregt züngeln, wenn sie seine Knochen unter ihrem Druck knacken hörte und sie würde ihm genüsslich einen Giftzahn in seine Halsvene bohren um den Schrecken in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Das einzige was sie jedoch noch sah, waren die Zähne von Pinky, Rolfs Mischlingshündin, die der Stoffnagini die Augen abknabberte und danach ihr Bein hob, um das Stofftier als ihr Eigentum zu kennzeichnen. (Edit: Als zweifache Katzenbesitzerin und nullfache Hundebesitzerin wurde ich von Charybdis77 und Loki Slytherin darüber informiert, dass Hundedamen nicht das Bein heben, um etwas zu markieren - irgendwann wusste ich das eigentlich auch mal...ich entschuldige mich bei allen, denen das ebenfalls übel auffiel und rede mich damit raus, dass die Anatomie bei Hunden in dieser Story skurrile Ausmaße annimmt ;) Lieben Dank, ihr Zwei:) )

Snape unterdessen war zwar die Schlange losgeworden, hatte aber ein weitaus größeres Problem bei Weitem unterschätzt. Doch darüber werde ich erst im nächsten Kapitel berichten. Es trägt übrigens den Titel: Der Tod ist nur der Anfang.

tbc (immer noch, oje!)


	15. Der Tod ist nur der Anfang

_Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Was habt Ihr getan? Ihr habt reviewt! Wollt Ihr denn immer noch mehr?_

**15. Kapitel**

**Der Tod ist nur der Anfang**

Obwohl ihn niemand hatte leiden können - außer Albus, der ihn eingestellt hatte und der jungen Frau, die mit tränenglänzenden Augen an seinem Grab stand und darüber nachdachte was sie fortan nicht mehr miteinander teilen würden, waren doch alle Hogwartsbewohner erschienen, um dem mürrischen Mann die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Hermine sah auf den Grabstein und konnte es nicht fassen. Wie oft hatte sie das böse Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen...das lange Haar, das so typisch für ihn gewesen war, sie würde all dies nie mehr wiedersehen.

Sie erinnerte sich zurück. Er hatte für die Dinge gekämpft, die ihm wichtig waren. Seine zynische Ader und seine Boshaftigkeit hatte auch sie oft zu spüren bekommen, doch jetzt war sie ergriffen über den Verlust. Auch die anderen schienen wahrhaft zu trauern. Hermine fühlte einen Kloß im Hals.

Die junge Frau weinte sogar.

Langsam wurde der Sarg in die Erde gelassen.

Vereinzelt hörte man Gemurmel unter den Schülern.

Dumbledore trat vor und bedeutete mit einer Geste, dass Ruhe einkehren sollte. Das Gemurmel erstarb.

Hermine blickte still durch die Reihen.

Ein Taschentuch vor den Mund gepresst, strich die junge Frau eine ihrer wilden Locken zurück und richtete ihren Blick dann auf das Grab.

Sie schien etwas zu suchen, das ihr der Tod entrissen hatte - eine Zukunft, die nun nie mehr geschrieben werden würde.

Heute würde sie sich den Erinnerungen hingeben. Und morgen wäre ein neuer Tag - ein neuer Anfang.

Hermine spürte plötzlich, wie jemand die Hand in ihre schob. Es war eine heimliche Geste.

Der Direktor räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.

"Wir müssen heute Abschied nehmen von einem guten Freund und einem wichtigen Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft. Ohne ihn wird Hogwarts nicht mehr das Gleiche sein wie zuvor. Er wird uns fehlen, und in vielen Situationen werden wir uns zurück erinnern und seine Stimme wird in unseren Köpfen lebendig bleiben. Lasst uns ihm nun noch einmal Respekt zollen, so, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte."

Dumbledore trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass er wieder mit der Menge verschmolz.

Wie ein Chor erhoben sich die Stimmen der Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen und sangen ein Lied zu Ehren des Verstorbenen.

_"Wie oft hast du gehofft, dass alles besser wird. Wie oft hast du geglaubt, dass dir die Gabe fehlt. Wie oft bist du enttäuscht worden von einer Welt, die immer nur erwartet hat, dass du dein Bestes gibst. Doch siehe nur, die Wünsche, von denen du geglaubt sie seien unerfüllt, hast du doch längst erreicht. Oh, sieh doch nur, wie herrlich alles funkelt heut in großer Pracht. So lassen wir dich nun dann ziehen hinein in eine Welt, die nicht nur immerzu verspricht, sondern ihr Wort auch hält._

_Wenn wir dich einst dann wiedersehen, werden wir dich kennen und dann werden wir gemeinsam ziehen und dich beim Namen nennen." _

Als die Stimmen verstummt waren, trat Dumbledore erneut vor und sprach laut:

"Argus Filch - unser guter Freund - wir werden dich schmerzlich vermissen." Kurz rieb der Direktor sich über die Augen, dann sagte er an die Menge gewandt: "Wenn ihr euch nun in die Große Halle begeben würdet, wir werden ein Fest feiern und uns an die fröhlichen Zeiten mit ihm erinnern...oder zumindest an unsere gemeinsamen Zeiten - und zu seinen Ehren, wird heute jeder seinen Kram hinterher selbst wegräumen."

Widerwilliges Gemurmel setzte ein, doch niemand wagte es, seinem Unmut allzu laut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Snape zog seine Hand schnell aus Hermines zurück und schickte ihr einen bedauernden Blick. Schon wieder wären sie getrennt. Sie würde mit ihren Freunden am Schülertisch sitzen, während er in der trauernden Lehrerreihe sitzen würde und sich belangloses Geschwafel über die Kürze des Lebens würde anhören müssen. Dass das Leben zu kurz war, war ihm inzwischen selbst schon aufgefallen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seiner Schülerin, die erst in ein paar Tagen ihre Volljährigkeit erreichen würde - hoffentlich machte er es noch so lange - der Gedanke kam ihm automatisch, da die Leute um ihn herum zur Zeit wie die Fliegen zu sterben schienen. Und er selbst war ebenfalls nur knapp einem Unglück entgangen, als er von Wuppertal nach Hogwarts apparieren wollte. Mit den Gedanken bei den Todessern und seinem neuen Erbe, hatte er versehentlich ein Treffen einberufen und sich auf die Waldlichtung appariert, auf der auch augenblicklich die anderen Todesser eingetroffen waren. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Obwohl er Lehrer war und täglich vor Schülern sprach, war er höchst nervös gewesen, denn er musste den Schein wahren, dass er etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hätte, obwohl er doch nicht einmal einen Termin für das nächste Todesserkaffeekränzchen hatte.

So hatte er also ein paar Drohungen ausgestoßen und daran erinnert, dass ab sofort alle nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen hätten. Für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, jemand würde mit ihm um die Macht kämpfen wollen und dies nach diesem wirklich langen und kräftezehrenden Tag bei Dr. Odesser. Aber schließlich waren doch noch alle vor ihm in den Staub gesunken und hatten ihn mit Meister angesprochen. Ein nettes Gefühl. Leider würde er es nicht mehr oft genießen können, denn er hatte vor, den ganzen Verein nach dem nächsten Kaffeekränzchen aufzulösen. Es war einfach zuviel Stress, sich um all diese Versager zu kümmern und er hatte doch wahrlich schon genug Versager um sich, denen er etwas beibringen sollte. Er hatte also das Treffen mit dem Hinweis beendet, dass er das nächste mal neue Positionen innerhalb der Todesser verteilen würde. Nachdem alle disappariert waren, hatte er einen langen Seufzer ausgestoßen und gemurmelt: "Was für ein scheißundankbarer Job!"

Dann war er zurück nach Hogwarts apparriert und hatte sich einen Lindenblütentee gekocht. Inzwischen waren drei Tage vergangen. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, hatte er es Dumbledore bislang verschwiegen, dass er der neuen Voldemort war - er glaubte, dass dieser das nicht gut finden würde. Zudem beruhigte er sich mit dem Wissen, dass der Direktor im Moment ohnehin keine Zeit für so etwas gehabt hätte. Da waren die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung gewesen. Eine wirklich schöne und ergreifende Beerdigung, wie er feststellte - nicht alle schienen diese Meinung zu teilen. Snape sah über die Menge der Schüler, die es nun scheinbar kaum erwarten konnten, dass die Beerdigung endlich vorbei war.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Hermine, die ihm einen verführerischen Augenaufschlag schenkte. Schließlich ließ sie ein langes und sehr verheißungsvolles Seufzen hören, dann reihte sich sich bei den Schülern ein, die wie eine Ameisenschar zum Schloss zurückwanderten. Snape hingegen ließ es murrend zu, dass Dumbledore sich bei ihm einhakte und hielt ihm ein pechschwarzes Stofftaschentuch hin. "Kannst du behalten", stellte er schnell klar, während sich der Direktor laut hineinschneuzte.

Die junge Frau an Filchs Grab reihte sie nicht mit ein. Vom Alter her hätte man fast glauben können, sie wäre eine der Schülerinnen. Doch das war sie nicht - sie war weitaus betagter, als man es ihr rein äußerlich ansah. Ihre Stimme war ein sanftes Murmeln, als sie nun einsam am Grab stand.

"Danke, alter Mann - für das Futter...für die Streicheleinheiten...und für das Entfernen meiner Zecken. Wir haben uns viel gegeben, du und ich. Aber jetzt bist du fort und ich habe meine Erfüllung gefunden. Ich werde ab und an an dich denken - und vielleicht lege ich mir einen Kater zu...es könnte ja immerhin sein, dass du den gleichen Weg wählst wie ich und dich als ein Beschützer meldest...und wer weiß...so wie das Leben spielt, könntest _du _es diesmal sein, der _mir_ abends um die Beine schnurrt...ich werde für dich da sein."

Sie wandte sich vom Grab ab und war erst drei Schritte gegangen, als sie sich erneut umdrehte: "Ach, und falls es tatsächlich so sein wird, möchte ich mich jetzt schon mal für die Kastration entschuldigen."

Dann wandte sich die junge Frau endgültig um. Ihr wallendes Lockenhaar war von einer ungewöhnlichen Weichheit und fiel samtig über ihre Schultern, ihre Bewegungen muteten katzengleich an. Schließlich verschwand sie über einen grünen Hügel, dessen Kuppe im Orange der untergehenden Sonne zu glühen schien und damit in Erinnerung brachte, dass auf jeden Sonnenuntergang ein neuer strahlender Tag folgte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Noch 48 Stunden", raunte Hermine ihrem Lehrer zu, während sie sein Klassenzimmer betrat.

Snape nickte und sah zu wie sie Platz nahm. Er verharrte noch einen Moment an der Tür und ließ seinen Blick ärgerlich zwischen seine Beine wandern. "Du bist 48 Stunden zu früh dran - hast du doch gerade gehört!", fuhr er seinen übereifrigen Assistenten an. Dieser schien ihn nicht zu hören - was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da er über keine Ohren verfügte.

Als Snape über seine Unterlagen gebeugt war und die Klasse die zehnseitige Klassenarbeit bearbeitete, die Snape ihnen ausgeteilt hatte, dachte er über sein Ultimatum nach. Noch 48 Stunden, dann würde sich sein Leben von grundauf ändern. Er würde Erfüllung finden - die große Liebe - unendliche Befriedigung erleben und aufopferungsvolle Hingabe. Er würde nie wieder so sein wie zuvor und seinem Leben eine neue Richtung geben. Das Ärgerliche war nur, dass sein Leben erst jetzt eine neue Richtung ganz anderer Art erfahren hatte.

Er war Anführer der Todesser - er war...Voldemort!

Erschreckt keuchte er auf.

Hermine sah ihn quer durchs Klassenzimmer an.

'Stimmt etwas nicht?', schien ihr Blick zu fragen.

"Granger, konzentrieren Sie sich gefälligst auf Ihre Aufgabe!", fuhr er sie an, was so viel hieß wie: 'Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut.'

Hermine knallte ihr Feder aufs Pult und keifte: "Ja, Sir!", was soviel hieß wie: 'Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich nichts für dich tun kann.'

"Nase ins Buch!", knurrte er. Hermine kam seinem Befehl nach, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass er ihr gleich eine Botschaft in Schriftform zukommen lassen würde. Zugegebenermaßen war ihre Geheimsprache etwas mühsam, und endete oft genug mit Punkteabzug, was Gryffindor ganz sicher schon um den Hauspokal gebracht hatte.

Doch inzwischen hatte sie den Bogen raus und war daher auch nicht überrascht, als er ihr ein Pergament mit einer Botschaft für sie auf die Buchseite legte, die sie gerade las.

"Erneutes Eisessen - morgen um 16.00 Uhr bei mir im Kerker."

Hermine ahnte, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Neville ihre Antworten abgeschrieben hatte. Als sie ihn aufmerksam machen wollte, dass er nicht nur ihre Lösungen übernommen, sondern ebenfalls ihren Namen auf seine Arbeit geschrieben hatte, riss Snape ihrem Tischnachbarn auch schon die Blätter unter den Händen weg.

"Soso, Miss Granger...darf ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie schon mal besser aussahen?", zischte er Neville bedeutsam an.

Der junge Mann wurde puterrot und stammelte: "Muss _ich _jetzt statt dessen mit Ihnen Eis essen, Sir?"

Hermine fuhr ihn von der Seite wütend an: "Reicht es nicht, wenn du bei mir abschreibst, musst du jetzt auch noch die Botschaften lesen, die mein Lehrer mir heimlich zukommen lässt?"  
Neville geriet in Erklärungsnot. "Der will dich verführen! Das darfst du nicht zulassen!"

Hermine sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr.

"Noch 46 einhalb Stunden und dann kannst du Gift drauf nehmen, dass ich es zulassen werde - hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel lang wir darauf schon warten?"

Die anderen Schüler fielen sofort in wildes Spekulieren, die Schätzungen reichten von den letzten zwei Kapiteln bis zu zwanzig Kapiteln, dabei hat diese Story doch bislang nur vierzehn Kapitel - na gut, mit diesem fünfzehn. Dennoch waren sich alle einig, dass inzwischen ganz schön viel Geduld von Seiten Hermine und Snape aufgebracht worden war und so konnte man sich darauf einigen, dass es jetzt wirklich langsam Zeit wurde. Nur Neville knirschte so laut mit den Zähnen, dass man hätte meinen können, das Schloss breche bald zusammen. "Wenn doch nur Harry hier wäre", seufzte er laut.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry war derweil damit beschäftigt, das linke Ohr an seinen rosa Häschenhausschuhen wieder anzunähen. Draco hatte heute morgen beim Abschiedskuss draufgestanden und Harry hatte einen Schritt nach hinten machen wollen - da war es passiert - das Ohr war ab.

Aber ansonsten war Harrys Leben perfekt. Der Lord war tot. Harry war noch auf Hogwarts. Draco hatte eine vermögende Familie, in die Harry einheiraten würde. Was hatte ein Junge mit Harrys Herkunft mehr zu erwarten? Sein Vater war ein Angeber gewesen, der Außenseiter geärgert hatte.

Da war wohl ein Leben im Schatten eines Reinblüters aus gutem Hause ein angemessenes Dasein.

Harry machte einen Knoten und biss den Zwirn ab. Erleichtert betrachtete er sein Werk. Seine Talente schienen nahezu unerschöpflich...er hatte durch die Liebe seiner Mutter dem Lord trotzen können; er konnte mit Hilfe Snapes einen neuerlichen Angriff des Dunklen Lords überleben; er hatte mit Hermines Hilfe seine Hausaufgaben erledigen können; er hatte durch Mitleid der Autorin die Feuersbrunst im Kerker überlebt - und jetzt konnte er sogar nähen! Zufrieden zog er sich die Häschenschuhe über und betrachtete sie eingehend...wobei wir ihn nicht länger stören wollen, denn es erfordert schon einiges an Konzentration, sich solch aufwendigen Arbeiten zu widmen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Steifheit in Snapes Rücken nahm zu. Auch die Versteifung in seinem Nacken war äußerst unangenehm. Die Verhärtung in seinem Schritt hingegen war nicht nur unangenehm, sie war auch unangemessen, wie er sich selbst schalt.

Sein Blick ging zur Uhr. Pünktlich zur vollen Stunde öffnete sich ein Türchen und ein Drache kam herausgeschossen, spie Feuer und verschwand in einer Wolke aus Rauch wieder in seinem hölzernen Kasten. Ein lästiges Ding - insbesondere deshalb, weil der Drache danach immer eine halbe Stunde am Stück hustete. Der Lindwurm hatte acht mal gefaucht und damit angezeigt, dass es acht Uhr Abends sei.

Snape seufzte auf. Er hatte die Uhr in einem Anfall von Kaufrausch bei magic-ebay ersteigert. Es war nicht zu fassen, welchen Krempel Magier inzwischen verhökerten. Snape bezweifelt stark, dass es so viele echte Einhornhörner überhaupt gab, wie sie dort angeboten wurden. Dies mussten Fälschungen sein, die den Markt nun überschwemmten und zu einem katastrophalen Preiseinbruch beim Handel von echten Einhornhörnern führen würde.

Doch dies sollte heute wahrlich nicht sein Problem sein. Sein Problem war handfester - gute 21cm lang und hart wie Eisen. Ein Einhornhorn, das genau dort sein Dasein fristete, wo man Männern allgemein ihr Hirn nachsagte. Also denkbar weit vom Kopf entfernt. Er machte sich gerade noch Gedanken um die Dehnbarkeit seiner Hosen, als es zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte. Gut, das würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, also öffnete er ohne zu zögern.

"Verdammt", fluchte er, als er Hermine Granger in die Augen blickte, die ihn fast zu verschlingen schienen.

"Hallo, Sir! Ich dachte ich schau heute noch mal vorbei", sagte sie etwas atemlos.

"Ist grad schlecht", presste er hervor und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, während er versuchte unauffällig sein Glied so zu positionieren, dass es nicht gleich so ins Auge stach.

Hermines Blick sank nach unten und mit hauchiger Stimme sagte sie: "Oh, Sie sind gerade dabei mein Geschenk einzupacken?"

"Ich bemühe mich eher gerade, es nicht vorzeitig auszupacken - würden Sie jetzt bitte gehen? Ich bin im Gegensatz der allgemeinen Vermutungen nicht gerade gut in Selbstbeherrschung."

Hermine schmunzelte: "Gibt es wirklich jemanden der denkt, ausgerechnet Sie könnten sich nicht beherrschen?"

Er schüttelte vage mit der Hand: "Ich vermute das Verhältnis wird recht ausgewogen sein. Während die eine Hälfte hofft, dass ich mich nicht an einer Schülerin vergreife, die noch", ein schneller Blick auf die immer noch qualmende, hustende Uhr, "gut 36 Stunden minderjährig ist, hofft die andere Hälfte, dass ich Sie jetzt in meine Räume ziehe und Ihnen voller Gier die Kleider vom Leib reiße, worauf wir uns dann willenlosem, heißem, animalischen Sex hingeben. Das sind wohl die Tatsachen, Miss Granger." Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Glauben Sie nicht, dass es auch Leute gibt, die dem neutral gegenüberstehen?"

"Weiß ich nicht!", fauchte Snape inzwischen außer Kontrolle, "ich jedenfalls steh dem grad überhaupt nicht neutral gegenüber!"

"Nein, stimmt - neutral steht Ihnen grad überhaupt nichts - aber er steht Ihnen echt gut", sinnierte Hermine mit einem weiteren Blick auf Snapes Genitalien.

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Die Schülerin machte einen Schritt rückwärts, dann zog sie ein gefaltetes Pergament aus ihrer Rocktasche und sagte: "Einerseits wollte ich nur mal vorbeischauen - andererseits hatte mich Professor Dumbledore gebeten, Ihnen dieses Schreiben zu bringen."

Snape griff unwirsch nach dem Zettel und schlug Hermine dann in einem Anfall von Selbstbeherrschung die Tür vor der Nase zu. Mit einem Schnauben entfaltete er das Pergament und las über die krakeligen Zeilen des Direktors.

_Lieber Severus,_

_wie ich erfahren habe bist du Anführer, von eurer inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Gemeinschaft (Du-weißt-den-Namen-schon) geworden. Zuerst einmal meine Glückwünsche zur Beförderung!_

_So, jetzt wo ich die Höflichkeitsfloskeln hinter mir habe, möchte ich dich ernsthaft fragen, was du vorhast. Wirst du jetzt deinen Dienst bei mir vollends kündigen? Strebst du eine neue Karriere an? Gerne würde ich persönlich mit dir sprechen, aber nach meiner langen Abwesenheit während der Fußball-WM hat Minerva darauf bestanden, dass wir heute in die Oper gehen. Nachdem Tosca sich zu Tode gestürzt hat, werde ich sofort nach Hogwarts zurückeilen und dich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten. _

_Albus_

Toll, auch noch ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore...das verhieß nichts Gutes. So kam es, dass Snape eine Entscheidung traf, die das Leben von vielen Menschen auf Dauer beeinflussen sollte.

tbc (ja, echt!)

Und ehe ich es vergesse...ich danke Euch, Ihr seid klasse:)


	16. Jede Menge Dinge, die im Freien getriebe

**16. Kapitel**

**Jede Menge Dinge, die im Freien getrieben werden**

Verdammter Regen!

Warum goss es jetzt wie aus Kübeln?

Snape betrachtete missmutig, wie das Wasser von seiner Nasenspitze tropfte. Das sah zugegebenermaßen lächerlich aus - doch noch lächerlicher hätte es wohl ausgesehen, wenn er mit einem Regenschirm vor den versammelten Todessern gestanden hätte.

Schlimmer waren jedoch noch seine durchweichten Schuhe. Für einen Moment kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht doch die hätte kaufen sollen, die Feuchtigkeit raus- aber nicht reinließen. Die waren jedoch verdammt teuer - Gummistiefel hätten es auch getan. Ein Pseudo-Voldemort in hohen gelben Gummischuhen wäre allerdings vermutlich nicht das gewesen, was hier zu einem endgültigen Ergebnis geführt hätte.

Snape gab sich alle Mühe, nicht beim Donnergrollen des heftigen Gewitters, das den Regen begleitete, zusammenzuzucken.

"Umbrella protecto", murmelte er und sofort hörte es auf, auf ihn herabzuregnen.

'Hätte mir auch eher einfallen können', dachte er selbstkritisch. Naja, zumindest hatte der nasskalte Regen es inzwischen geschafft, seine Erektion ersterben zu lassen. Diese hatte diesmal bedenklich lange angehalten. Aber Rettung war in Sicht. Er widerstand der Versuchung, erneut auf seine Uhr zu sehen um die Stunden bis zur seiner Verschmelzung mit Hermine Granger erneut zu zählen.

Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres...obwohl...doch, doch...die Rettung der magischen Welt war schon wichtiger...eigentlich zumindest.

Snape ging einen Schritt auf die Todesser zu und ignorierte das schmatzende Geräusch in seinem Schuhwerk.

Der Kreis der Anhänger zog sich ein wenig enger um ihn zusammen, als er ein Zeichen zum Näherkommen gab. Er winkte noch einmal und die Todesser kamen sich jetzt so nahe, dass sie sich unweigerlich berührten.

"Teambesprechung!", kündigte Snape an und demonstrierte, dass sie die Arme einander über die Schultern legen sollten. Zuerst waren die Männer mit den Masken irritiert, dann kamen sie seiner Aufforderung jedoch nach.

Snapes Stimme war durchdringend, als er den Verbündeten mitteilte: "Der Lord mag tot sein - doch wir sind immer noch im Spiel! Ich als euer Anführer möchte hören, wie motiviert Ihr seid!"

Leises Gemurmel erklang.

"WAS WAR DAS DENN?", fuhr Snape die Meute an.

Das Gemurmel wurde etwas lauter.

Snape legte seine Hand hinter das Ohr und rief: "ICH KANN EUCH NICHT HÖÖÖÖÖREEEEN!"

"WIR SIND MOTIVIERT UND WOLLEN EUCH DIENEN!", kam es plötzlich wie aus einem Munde.

"Okay", erwiderte Snape, dann machte er eine theatralische Pause.

"Dann vernehmt, was ich befehle! Ab sofort seid ihr alle Schläfer!"

"Ich bin aber gar nicht müde", murmelte ein junger Todesser, dessen Maske seinem dicken Gesicht kaum Deckung bot. Snape sah die Backen des Mannes schwabbeln, als dieser, seine Worte unterstreichend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Todessekaffeekränzchenverbot, für die nächsten sechs Monate", ordnete Snape knapp an. Der Mann ging auf die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf.

Für einen Moment dachte Snape darüber nach, dass er dies nun jederzeit haben konnte, wenn er wollte...aber irgendwie kam ihm in den Sinn, dass nur in Ordnung ist, was beide wollen...'komische Regel für ein Todessertreffen', schoss es ihm noch durch den Kopf, als er sich selbst schon weitersprechen hörte.

"Ein Schläfer verhält sich so lange völlig unauffällig und passt sich den Regeln der Gesellschaft an, bis er seinen Auftrag bekommt. Diesen führt er dann gezielt und ohne jedes Zögern aus. Aaaaber - bis es zu dem Auftrag kommt, muss er sich wie ein wertvolles Mitglied der Gemeinschaft benehmen. Keine kleinen Morde, Folterungen oder sonstigen Vergehen. Für diejenigen unter euch, die ein Auto fahren...ich möchte nicht einmal, dass ihr ein Knöllchen für Falschparken bekommt! Und für die Hundehalter unter euch...macht die Haufen weg, bevor euch ein Mitarbeiter des Ordnungsamtes erwischt. Ich will nichts...aber auch gar nichts von irgendwelchen Regelverstößen hören. IST DAS KLAR?"

Zögerliches Maskennicken.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen grellen Lichtblitz in die Menge schnellen.

Die Todesser nickten nun mit wesentlich mehr Intensität.

Snape ließ sie noch eine Weile nicken und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Todesser jedem Rockkonzert als headbangende Zuhörer würdig gewesen wären.

Aber hier ging es nicht um ein Rockkonzert. Hier ging es um lebenswichtige Entscheidungen.

"Ist gut jetzt", herrschte er plötzlich in die Menge und das Headbangen erstarb.

"In Ordnung - ich hab da mal was vorbereitet", ließ er sich nun vernehmen und griff in seine Umhangtasche. Die Todesser spähten zu ihm und versuchten zu erkennen, was er dort in seiner rechten Hand hielt, während die linke lässig den Zauberstab schwang.

"Das sind Peilsender", sagte Snape knapp.

Er ließ diese Worte ein wenig wirken, dann erklärte er: "Diese Sender können mir die Position eines jeden einzelnen von euch anzeigen. Wer sich auffällig verhält, wird von mir sofort aufgespürt und bestraft, da er die Aktion im Ganzen gefährdet. Nun werdet Ihr euch vielleicht fragen, warum Peilsender? Warum reicht nicht das Mal? Ich werde es euch erklären, obwohl ich dies eigentlich gar nicht müsste. Das Mal war gestern...heute ist Hightech angesagt. Und seht es mal so, die Implantation dauert nur ein paar Minuten und dank einer Vollnarkose spürt ihr nicht einmal was. Ich weiß ja wie empfindlich ihr seid. So, ich darf jetzt jeden bitten, sich einen Peilsender bei mir abzuholen und dann sofort nach Rowlingscastle zu apparieren, damit die Operation durchgeführt werden kann. Die Medimagierin dort ist informiert und wird sich um alles weitere kümmern."

Damit stellte er sich in die Mitte und streckte die Hand aus. "Jeder nur einen Sender...ja, dieser ist gut, tolle Reichweite...jeder bitte nur einen Sender...nicht drängeln...jeder bekommt einen."

Einer nach dem anderen verschwanden die Todesser und Snape musste an seine Verbündete mit den blonden Haaren denken. Er hoffte, dass sie die Peilsender problemlos einsetzen konnte.

Als auch der letzte Todesser appariert war, sah Snape verwirrt auf seine Hand.

Verdammt, da war noch ein Sender übrig. Nach kurzem Grübeln kam er auf die denkbar einfache, und dennoch völlig schockierende Lösung.

Der war für ihn...für ihn...für den Anführer...den Tod- und Verderbenbringer...für den neuen Voldemort unter den Todessern...für..er kippte die Hand und nur wenig später gab es ein Geräusch aus Schmatzen und Knirschen, als er völlig versehentlich darauf trat. Erst als er den Sender mit seinen Füßen unter einem Matschhügel begraben hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja selbst diese Anzahl Sender bestellt hatte. Er hatte einen Blick auf die Mitgliederliste geworfen und sich versehentlich mitgezählt.

Erleichtert kickte er noch einmal gegen den Hügel, so dass der Schlamm bis an die nahe gelegenen Baumstämme spritzte. Er war wirklich verwirrt in letzter Zeit. Doch wer wollte ihm dies schon übel nehmen, bei dem Stress und der unerfüllten sexuellen Erregung.

Zudem machte ihm immer noch Filchs Tod zu schaffen.

Ein wenig befreundet waren sie ja schon gewesen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatten sie sich gemeinsam Foltermethoden für Schüler ausgedacht. Das waren lustige Zeiten gewesen. Allerdings hatte es Snape für etwas befremdlich gehalten, dass der Hausmeister meist bessere Ideen hatte als er selbst, obwohl er doch ausgebildeter Todesser war.

Filch war eindeutig ein Opfer der Technik geworden.

Warum hatte ihm denn niemand gesagt, dass man einen Herd nicht selber anschließen sollte. Warum hatte er nicht gewusst, dass dieser einen Starkstromanschluss hatte? Warum hatte Snape dies eigentlich bis zu Filchs tragischem Unfall selbst nicht gewusst?

'Weil ich es nicht wissen muss! Weil ich nie einen Herd brauchte, sondern Tränke über offenem Feuer braue und nicht auf schwarzen Platten, die tückisch heiß werden, ohne dass man es überhaupt sieht!'.

Ein wenig Tradition hätte also ein Leben retten können, schoss es Snape nochmals durch den Kopf. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er dringend mal wieder seine Reviews checken musste und er apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape hatte sich gerade bei www. stories-für-scharfe-bräute-und-boys eingeloggt, als es summte. Das Summen entsprach einer Türklingel. Der herrlich unaufdringliche Ton hatte es Snape bei seinem letzten Baumarktbesuch angetan. Immer wieder hatte er den Testknopf gedrückt, der einem kleinen, an die Wand montierten Kasten dieses Geräusch entlockt hatte. Und so hatte er schließlich kurzum seine Tür verzaubert, damit sie genau dieses Geräusch von sich gab, wenn jemand Einlass verlangte. Immer wenn jetzt jemand aufdringlich mit den Fäusten an seine Tür hämmerte, klang es für ihn wie das kurze Summen einer Biene, die mitten im Schwirren einen Herzinfarkt erleidet. Ein Geräusch also, das man bestens ignorieren konnte.

Doch diese Biene schwirrte - starb - schwirrte - starb - schwirrte - starb...es klang so, als wäre der ganze Bienenstock bald ausgestorben.

Also rief Snape schließlich doch noch: "Reinkommen!", bevor er sich wieder ausloggte und vor Neugier auf seine Reviews fast selbst den Türsummertod starb.

Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Aufgrund der späten Stunde hatten sich einige neue Bartstoppeln gebildet und auch seine Augen wiesen dunkle Ringe auf.

"Du siehst müde aus, Albus - geh ins Bett. Wir reden morgen", sagte Snape fürsorglich.

"Das was wir zu besprechen haben, kann nicht bis morgen warten", erwiderte der Direktor bestimmt, "außerdem war Tosca als Freilichtaufführung inszeniert, so dass ich genug Sauerstoff intus habe, um noch einige wichtige Dinge mit dir zu besprechen."

Snape bot ihm einen Platz an, indem er ein paar Herrenmagazine zwischen die Sitzkissen schob.

"Oh, warte mal", sagte der Direktor nun scheinbar viel wacher. "Zeig mal her - das kenne ich ja noch gar nicht!"

Snape zog eines der Magazine wieder zwischen den Kissen hervor und fragte: "Das hier?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: "Hab ich"

Snape zog ein zweites hervor: "Dann das?"

Wiederum Kopfschütteln: "Hab ich auch."

Auch das dritte führte nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg.

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln: "Dann hab ich nur noch ein Magazin über Gartengestaltung."

Er hielt es Dumbledore hin, der es kurz durchblätterte: "Ach so - interessant...ich dachte das hätte was mit FKK zu tun."

Snape riss entsetzt die Augen auf: "Mit FKK? Nein, Albus...nein...du hast doch nicht etwa vor, auf den Ländereien ein FKK Gelände einzurichten?"

"Ich dachte rund um den See wäre es nicht schlecht", sinnierte Dumbledore völlig die schockierte Reaktion von Snape ignorierend.

"Das geht nicht Albus! Hier sind jede Menge Schüler - Teenager - Hormone - geballtes Testosteron trifft auf erblühende Weiblichkeit! Das...geht...nicht!"

"Aber es ist doch etwas ganz natürliches einen nackten Körper zu betrachten", warf der Direktor ein.

Snape hielt seine drei Herrenmagazine wie Spielkarten aufgefächert vor Dumbledores Augen. "Jungs in dem Alter haben nur das hier im Kopf!", erklärte er mit Nachdruck.

Dumbledore dachte nach, schließlich nickte er zustimmend. "Du hast recht, Severus. Jungs dieses Alters...Männer deines Alters...verdammt, sogar Männer meines Alters...ich werde diesen Plan wohl wieder verwerfen."

Snape seufzte erleichtert.

Dumbledore tippte sich nachdenklich ans stoppelige Kinn.

"Warum hast du ein Magazin über Gartengestaltung?", fragte er dann interessiert.

"Willichnichtdrüberreden", nuschelte Snape schnell.

"Och komm schon! Vor mir brauchst du doch keine Geheimnisse zu haben. Immerhin bist du mein Trauzeuge."

"Häh?", enfuhr es Snape.

"Oh! Da habe ich wohl schon ein wenig vorweggegriffen", schmunzelte der Direktor.

"Du willst heiraten?", fragte Snape verblüfft.

"Ja!", strahlte Dumbledore, "und Minerva auch. Und dann auch noch mich!", stellte er klar.

"Ach so", erwiderte Snape immer noch verwirrt.

"Aber wenn du mir nicht verrätst, warum du ein Gartenmagazin hast, dann suche ich mir einen anderen Trauzeugen", sagte der alte Mann lauernd.

Snape rieb sich die Stirn. Das sein Freund solch üble Geschütze auffahren würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

"Na gut", gab er schließlich nach, "also pass auf. Ich ging da in diesen Erotik-Shop. Und als ich vor den Regalen mit den Magazinen stehe, stellt sich plötzlich eine Frau an meine Seite. Ich sehe also auf all diese rasierten...äh..du weißt was ich meine...und merke, wie sie meinen Blicken folgt. Das heißt, mir war klar, dass sie gerade genau das sieht, was ich sehe - das war...naja, vergiss es einfach!"

"Trauzeuge", erinnerte ihn Dumbledore.

Snape nickte ergeben und fuhr fort: "...es hat mich schwer angeturnt."

"Oha! Dann habt ihr Zwei also..."

"Nein!", unterbrach ihn Snape, dann fuhr er leiser fort: "Sie begann dann so Sachen zu sagen..."

"Schweinisches Zeug?"  
"Ja - Nein...ich weiß nicht."

Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt und schließlich mitleidig an. "Du weißt es nicht?"

"Also ich glaubte es sei schweinisches Zeug - war es aber wohl gar nicht..."

"Das versteh ich nicht", ließ sich der Direktor vernehmen und klang dabei reichlich unglücklich.

Snape ließ ein Schnauben hören und begann zu erklären, bevor Dumbledore wieder sein Amt als Trauzeuge in Frage stellen würde.

"Nun ja, es begann damit, dass wir ja nun mal auf diese ganzen rasierten...Objekte sahen...und sie sagte dann, dass sie selbst einen prächtigen Busch vorzuweisen hätte. Sie fände üppig bewachsene Regionen schön und wollte von mir wissen, ob ich das genau so sähe."

"Und - wie siehst du das?"

"Ja - schon...ähm...also, ich gab ihr dann einfach recht und war gespannt, wie das Gespräch sich entwickeln würde - dabei muss ich zugeben, dass ich wohl ohnehin etwas abgelenkt war...von den Magazinen, aber auch von der Frau selbst...sie war wirklich wunderschön...nicht nur hübsch, sondern einfach der Traum eines jeden Mannes."

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Snape weitererzählen sollte.

"Sie fragte mich dann etwas wegen Beschneidung und ich dachte mir, wenn sie es so genau wissen will, dann geht was."

"Ging was?"

"Lass mich doch mal zu ende erzählen!", erwiderte Snape genervt.

Dumbledore nickte.

"Als sie mir von einer Furche erzählte, die man richtig gut befeuchten müsste, war ich wohl schon mächtig mit den Gedanken in unteren Regionen. Dann sagte sie noch, dass es wichtig sei sehr kraftvoll zu spritzen, so dass alles hinterher vor Nässe triefen würde - und der Samen sei ohnehin das Wichtigste dabei. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie habe es schwer nötig. Und dann zog sie ein Heft aus ihrer Tasche. Sie lächelte mich spöttisch an, und reichte mir dieses Magazin und wünschte mir noch viel Spaß bei der Gartenarbeit."

Der Direktor ließ seinen Atem langsam entweichen. "Die hat dich eiskalt reingelegt - erst scharf gemacht und dann abserviert."

Snape nickte kurz und hob das Heft in Augenhöhe. "Und jetzt kann ich nicht mal einen Busch ansehen, ohne dass ich scharf werde."

"Oh je, das ist wirklich schlimm...wie lange müssen du und Hermine noch warten?"

"Dreiunddreißig Stunden, Vierundzwanzig Minuten", antwortete Snape mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Swatch.

"Schaffst du das?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt nach.

"Hmmnnnhmmnn", machte Snape und erwiderte dann, "wir werden übrigens morgen mittag nochmal Eis essen."

"Severus!", mahnte der Direktor energisch.

"Ich will nur mit ihr reden! Sie ist mir wichtig - ich will eine andere Grundlage und eine andere Beziehung zu ihr, als nur PWP, wie es im Moment vielleicht rüberkommt."

"PWP?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

"Potentielle weibliche Partnerin", log Snape schnell.

"Achso", murmelte der alte Mann immer noch verwirrt.

Snape schwieg, denn seine Erklärung gab nicht einmal für ihn einen Sinn, doch er guckte überzeugt, und dies schien sogar beim Direktor zu wirken.

"Morgen kommt unser neuer Hausmeister", sagte Dumbledore schließlich.

"So?", fragte Snape uninteressiert.

"Ja, jetzt wo der Lord tot ist, war er nicht mehr länger gefangen. Eigentlich hätte er nach Askaban zurück gemusst, da er immer noch nicht rehabilitiert wurde. Aber mit einem regelmäßigen Besuch bei seinem Bewährungshelfer hat man ihm erlaubt, bei uns die Hausmeisterstelle anzunehmen."

"Verdammt! Du redest von Black!", schrie Snape jetzt fast.

"Ja - er braucht das Geld. Sirius muss sein Haus renovieren, es ist während seiner Abwesenheit ganz schön runtergekommen."

"Ist das unser Problem? Der Köter soll bleiben wo er war!"

"Na na, nun sei aber mal nicht so! Dass das Haus in einem so schlechten Zustand ist, liegt nicht zuletzt an unseren Feten vom Orden des Phönix. Und fang jetzt nicht wieder damit an, dass du ungerecht behandelt würdest - du hast immerhin Harry bekommen - der ist jetzt ein Slytherin."

"Ich will Harry nicht! Ich will Black nicht! Und wo wir schon dabei sind...was zum Henker macht Lupin eigentlich immer noch hier?", wütend funkelte Snape des Direktor an.

Dieser hob kurz die Schultern und ließ sie wieder fallen. "Ich weiß nicht - ich hab ihn nicht eingestellt...muss wohl ein Befehl von weiter oben gewesen sein."

"Schulleiterkonferenz?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bildungsausschuss?"

Abermals Kopfschütteln.

"Ministerium?", fragte Snape.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine von-noch-weiter-oben-Geste.

Plötzlich ließ Snape seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen...sehr weit...noch weiter...und dann murmelte er: "Ich verstehe. Glaubst du, sie holt James auch noch zurück?", fragte Snape so leise, wie es ihm möglich war und der Direktor ihn dennoch verstand.

"Glaub ich nicht", wisperte dieser zurück, "sie mag ihn nicht, weil er dich immer schikaniert hat."

Snape ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören und dann vergaß er wieder, dass er selbst nur eine fiktive Figur war - und dies war für alle Beteiligten besser!

"Hör zu, Severus - wir müssen reden!", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich ernst und zwinkerte nicht einmal dabei.

"Wie war Tosca?", fragte Snape schnell.

"Gut - tot", erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Wie war der Scarpia?"

"Böse - tot"

"Und Cavaradossi?"

"Gefoltert - hingerichtet - tot, Severus, ich..."

"Und..."

"Und Pucchini ist auch tot! Schon seit 1924 - Severus, könnten wir jetzt bitte zu aktuelleren Themen kommen!"

"Von mir aus", nuschelte der Zaubertrankmeister.

"Lord Voldemort..."

"HAH! Der ist auch tot - Thema beendet!", rief Snape.

"Ne ne ne - so geht das nicht!", wies Dumbledore ihn brüsk zurecht.

"Mist", hörte man Snape noch knurren, dann sah er dem Direktor offen in die Augen: "Was willst du wissen?"

"Ich will wissen wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Severus warf einen Blick in die Ferne...sehr weit in die Ferne...und sein Blick schien zu fragen, ob es noch jemanden gab, der dies wissen wollte.

tbc


	17. Nochmal Thema Sex wie langweilig!

**17. Kapitel **

**Nochmal Thema Sex - wie langweilig!**

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Snape endlich bereit gewesen war, Albus von seinen Plänen zu erzählen.

Genaugenommen hatte es so lange gedauert, bis der alte Mann nur mit Mühe und Not seine Augen aufhalten konnte und sich auf ein Kopfnicken ab und zu beschränkte, während Snape ihm vom letzten Todessertreffen erzählte.

"Sie haben Chips von mir bekommen", beendete er seine Ausführungen.

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an: "Ich denke deine Jungs bevorzugen Kaffee und Kuchen."

"Chips - Sender - Peilsender", erläuterte Snape schnell, "zur Überwachung, damit sie sich ruhig verhalten bis zu ihrem Einsatz in so...sagen wir fünfzig, sechzig Jahren."

"Du hast Schläfer aus ihnen gemacht", sagte Dumbledore schläfrig.

"Ja, die brauchen uns jetzt lange Zeit keine schlaflosen Nächte zu bereiten", versicherte Snape, "du solltest jetzt schlafen, Albus."

Der Direktor riss mit aller Kraft die Augen noch einmal auf.

"Sag du mir nicht wann ich zu schlafen habe - beschränke du dich nur mal schön auf deine Todschläfer...Schlafesser...ich geh jetzt besser."

Kaum hatte Dumbledore zu ende gesprochen, sank der Kopf des alten Mannes auf Snapes Schoß und ein lautes Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum.

Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten, bis der paralysierte Snape den Kopf des Direktors neben sich gebettet hatte und er es endlich wagte aufzustehen.

Schließlich verließ er leise den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zu McGonagall um ihr mitzuteilen, dass Dumbledore die Nacht auf seiner Couch verbringen würde.

Als er leise gegen die Tür von Mrs. Dumbledore in spe klopfte, erklang von drinnen ihre singende Stimme: "Mario?"

"Nein, Snape", gab er flüsternd zurück, damit nicht das ganze Schloss mitbekam, dass er hier vor den heiligen Räumen der alten McGonagall stand.

Es war wohl zu leise gewesen, denn ihre Stimme klang viel zu sinnlich, als dass sie ihn erkannt hätte.

"Es ist Vollmond und der nächtliche Blütenduft berauscht das Herz. Freust du dich nicht?"

"Warum sollte ich?", raunte er zurück.

"Sag das noch einmal"

"WARUM SOLLTE ICH?", erwiderte er sehr viel lauter.

"Das klingt so hässlich", sang sie immer noch, als sie die Tür öffnete.

"OH! Snape!", entfuhr es ihr dann.

Er verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.

"Ich dachte es sei Albus."

"Mario", erinnerte er sie.

Minerva McGonagall sah ihn wütend an: "Ja, Albus als Mario", erklärte sie dann.

"Dein Mario Cavaradossi liegt auf meiner Couch und schläft wie ein Baby - du musst dir für heute Nacht jemand anderen für dein Rollenspiel suchen!", herrschte er sie an.

"Kennst _du _Tosca?", fragte McGonagall mit einem Augenaufschlag.

"Ja, kenne ich...ihr spielt eine Oper nach, die nur drei Akte hat...eine weise Entscheidung in eurem Alter", erwiderte er spöttisch.

"Severus, du müsstest mal dringend an deinen Manieren feilen", gab die Gryffindorhauslehrerin mit strenger Stimme zurück.

"Und du solltest dir überlegen, ob du in Katzengestalt heiratest - Fell hat so etwas altersloses."

"Elender Bastard - hinfort mit Euch!", sagte sie und schloss die Tür im gleichen Augenblick.

"Gern...Tosca für Genügsame", zischte er, bevor er sich wieder in seine Räume zurückzog um den Rest der Nacht dem Schnarchen des Direktors zu lauschen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Colin, wir sollten noch warten - es ist einfach noch zu früh", sagte Ginny Weasley und sah ihren Freund verständnisheischend an.

"Ist es gar nicht", erwiderte er bestimmt.

"Sieh mal, wenn wir noch etwas warten, dann ist es nachher bestimmt um so schöner."

"Ich fände es aber jetzt schon ziemlich schön", warf er vehement ein.

Poppy Pomfrey hatte bislang das Gespräch schweigend belauscht, nun musste sie der jungen Frau einfach zu Hilfe eilen.

Ihre Stimme klang verständnisvoll und mütterlich. "Sieh mal Colin - wenn Ginny noch warten möchte, dann ist es ihre Entscheidung - du solltest das wirklich respektieren! Insbesondere wenn du sie liebst!"

Der junge Mann schien über die Einmischung alles andere als erfreut: "Können Sie mir mal sagen, was das mit Liebe zu tun hat? Ich will jetzt und sofort, das hat doch nichts mit Liebe zu tun, sondern nur mit Spaß!"

Der Krankenschwester blieb der Mund offen stehen: "Colin! Ich bin höchst enttäuscht von dir! Ginny, du solltest dir grundlegende Gedanken über eure Beziehung machen - das ist ja geradezu schrecklich gefühllos!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen sah die Schwester einen Moment an, dann erwiderte sie ernst: "Aber er hat ja eigentlich Recht. Und ich denke, ich sollte ihm den Gefallen einfach tun," dann blickte sie Colin an: "In Ordnung, wir machen es hier und auf der Stelle!"

"Nein!", schrie die Krankenschwester, "nicht hier! Das geht doch nicht! Und habt ihr überhaupt schon über einen Schutz nachgedacht?"

Colin sah sie grüblerisch an. "Schutz? Ja, wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt, vor allem weil es dabei immer so rumspritzt."

Aber dann schaltete Ginny sich ein: "Also ich brauche keinen Schutz. Ich finde es auch nicht so schlimm wenn ich was abbekomme - das gehört nun mal dazu und irgendwie hat die Gefahr ja auch ihren Reiz!"

Colin schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, dann griff er in seine Hose.

"Es geht los!", hörte man Colin rufen, dann zog er eine Packung Wunderkerzen aus der Tasche und reichte Ginny eine davon. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes entflammte Ginny ihre und Colin steckte seine eigene bei ihr an.

Mit glänzenden Augen sahen sie auf die stobenden Funken.

"Aber heute Abend im Dunkeln wär es schon schöner gewesen", sagte Ginny leise.

Madam Pomfrey atmete tief durch, verbannte alle überdrehten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und verließ eilig die beiden Schüler, um beruhigt in den Krankenflügel zurückzukehren.

Die letzte Glut an den Wunderkerzen war gerade erloschen, als sich Ginny und Colin tief in die Augen sahen.

"Wollen wir jetzt vögeln gehen?", fragte Ginny gut gelaunt.

"Klar, gerne! Bei dir oder bei mir?"

Ginny warf einen Blick um sich und sagte: "Lass uns einfach einen Unsichtsbarkeits-/Schweige-Zauber sprechen, dann brauchen wir nicht so weit zu laufen.

"Okay", wollte Colin gerade noch sagen, doch davon war nichts mehr zu hören, weil der Zauber schon wirkte - und da wir jetzt auch nichts mehr sehen können, können wir genau so gut den Schauplatz verlassen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich kann nichts für dich tun, Harry", Lupins Stimme klang ungeduldig und gereizt.

"Aber es gibt so viele Geschichten über dich und du stehst so oft darin auf Männer - da musst du doch Erfahrungen haben!"

"Äh, das sind Geschichten, nur Geschichten! Da ist nichts Wahres dran! Ich steh auf Frauen! Und zwar _nur_ auf Frauen, ist das klar jetzt!"

"Aber stell dir doch einfach vor, du würdest auf Männer stehen, wie würdest du diese äußerst wichtige Sache angehen?"

"Ich will mir das nicht vorstellen, Harry, ganz ehrlich nicht!"

"Du hast Vorurteile", stellte Harry erstaunt fest.

Lupin atmete tief durch, dann polterten die Worte regelrecht aus seinem Mund: "Wenn du in Weiß heiraten willst, dann tu es einfach und mach nicht erst eine Umfrage...Weiß ist okay...es ist toll...zufrieden jetzt?"

"Jepp! Danke!", mit überglücklichem Gesicht verschwand Harry so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

Lupin atmete tief durch und seufzte noch einmal, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer machte.

"Moment mal", hielt Sirius ihn auf. "Hab ich da eben richtig gehört...du hast Harry weismachen wollen, du stündest nicht auf Männer?"

"Tu ich auch nicht!", schrie Lupin jetzt fast.

"Mooooooment mal - und was war das damals, als wir im Zeltlager waren? Du weißt doch, als Hogwarts in einer finanziellen Krise steckte und wir statt eines Schüleraustausches eine Woche am See campen mussten. Ich kann mich da an eine Situation erinnern, in der im Zelt ein Zelt stand. Bei deinem Schlafsack rissen schließlich sogar die Nähte auf und deine Latte war immens stabiler als unsere damalige Behausung. Du hast bei unserem Liebesspiel dafür gesorgt, dass wir die einzigen waren, die wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren mussten, weil das Zelt zusammenbrach. Hat man dir damals etwa einen Vergessenszauber verpasst, oder warum weißt du nichts mehr davon?"

"Weil ich nichts mehr davon wissen _will_! Hör zu, Sirius - das war ein...pubertärer Ausrutscher...ein Versehen sozusagen. Ich habe seitdem alles flach gelegt, was auch nur annähernd weiblich war - also bitte, lass solche alten Geschichten aus dem Spiel!"

"Na, ich wollte es nur mal erwähnt haben, wo mein Patensohn doch offensichtlich eher dir in Dingen der Liebe vertraut als mir!"

"Das ist es also! Du bist eifersüchtig! Hör zu, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du hinter einem Vorhang verschwunden bist und die Zeit damit verbringen musstest dir die Nägel zu lackieren.

Harry und ich...wir sind uns inzwischen eben näher gekommen..."

"AHA! Siehst du - es steckt in dir drin, Werwolf - du bist auf Männer fixiert!"

"NEIN! Bin ich nicht! Ich meinte das rein platonisch, verdammt nochmal!"

"Ist schon gut...es war schon immer so...ich war nur der kleine Hund, aber du bist der mächtige Werwolf - dreimal soviel Tier wie ich! Und jetzt reißt du dir auch noch Harry unter den Nagel und behandelst ihn, als wäre er dein Sohn!"

"Das tue ich nicht! Wenn ihn sich einer unter den Nagel gerissen hat, dann war es Draco - sogar heiraten will er ihn!"

Sirius schickte seinem Gesprächspartner ein triumphierendes Lachen.

"Siehst du - sogar mit deiner Homosexualität hast du ihn angesteckt - ich sehe schon, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht! Ich gehe jetzt die Böden aufwischen!"

"Bück dich dabei nicht zu tief", knurrte Remus ihm hinterher und beschloss daraufhin mal wieder bei Trelawney vorbeizuschauen - nur so, um ganz sicher zu sein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Summen an der Tür ließ Snape aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

Dies musste Granger sein - pünktlich, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war.

Das Eis stand bereit.

Sein übereifriger Gehilfe auch, aber der hatte Ausgehverbot bekommen, also sollte der Nachmittag wohl in den richtigen Bahnen verlaufen.

Konversation - gemeinsames Lachen - einvernehmliches Schweigen...alles, was nötig war, um einen späteren sexuellen Kontakt nicht zum PWP verkommen zu lassen.

Naja, ein wenig Petting wäre vielleicht auch drin - P e t t i n g - allein das Wort hatte er seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr benutzt.

Ihm ging gerade durch den Kopf, dass es ihm vermutlich auch noch nicht gestattet war, eine Befragung per Hand bei seiner Schülerin durchzuführen, vor allem wenn die Fragen so überaus eindeutig waren.

Er öffnete die Tür und setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf.

"Ich weiß, du hast nicht mich erwartet", sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt und betrat ohne Einladung den Wohnbereich seines Schützlinges.

"Ich...äh...nein, dich hab ich eigentlich nicht erwartet!", stellte Snape auch sogleich klar.

"Macht ja nichts", sagte der Direktor jovial.

Dann ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und breitete seine Arme auf der Rückenlehne aus.

"Ich brauche mal deinen Rat."

"Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues", knirschte Snape mit einem nervösen Blick zur Uhr.

Der Drache hustete immer noch, obwohl es inzwischen schon fünf Minuten nach 16.00 Uhr war - naja, er hatte noch weitere fünfundzwanzig Minuten schleimauswerfendes Gekeuche vor sich.

Dumbledore griff zur Eispackung, öffnete den Deckel und begann eine Kugel nach der anderen in eines der bereitstehenden Glasschälchen zu häufen.

"Es geht um die Hochzeit."

"Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich dein Trauzeuge werde - was willst du noch, soll ich Blümchen streuen?"

"Ja, das wäre nett...aber eigentlich hatte den Posten schon Miss Dorling aus der ersten Klasse."

"Dann lass sie es ruhig machen...ich kann mich ohnehin nicht um alles kümmern...und nur nebenbei bemerkt...es war nur ein Witz, Albus - ein absolut dummer Witz!"

"Ja, dachte ich mir - dennoch gibt es ein Problem mit unserem Blumenstreukind."

"Ich habe gerade eigentlich keine Zeit für solche...nicht so ungeheuer wichtigen Probleme - schmeckt das Eis?"

"Mmmja...guuuht...mmh...hast du auch Sahne?"

"Nein! Komm zur Sache, Albus!"

"Ja, also Miss Dorling hat nur üben wollen - Blumenstreuen meine ich...sie hat im Gewächshaus diese kleinen Blumen gepflückt, die so schön nach Badewasser riechen."

Snape begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln - das Schütteln wurde schneller und sein Haar schien geradezu entsetzt um seinen Kopf zu schwingen.

"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sie hat nicht die Blüten der Tausendjährigen Leberblümchenhybridennelke abgepflückt - die blüht nur...aaaaarghhh!"

"Jaja, ich weiß, die blüht nur alle tausend Jahre. Poppy sagte mir, Ihr beide hättet etwas ganz Besonders damit vorgehabt."

Snape winkte theatralisch ab: "Nein, es ging nur um einen Trank der Erkältungen innerhalb einer halben Stunde heilbar machen sollte. Nie wieder hätte jemand mit triefender Nase, Fieber und Halsschmerzen rumrennen müssen - aber das ist ja nicht so wichtig - wichtiger ist natürlich, dass ein kleines hirnloses Ding lernt, wie man Blümchen streut! Verdammt Albus - ich werde sie töten!"

Dumbledore sah seinen Freund entsetzt an: "Na, nun übertreib mal nicht - auf die tausend Jahre kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an, nicht wahr?"

Snape schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das schon an Körperverletzung grenzte. "Albus - ich möchte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich wohl in tausend Jahren kaum noch in der Lage sein werde, diesen Trank zu brauen!"

Der Direktor hatte tatsächlich den Kopf etwas eingezogen, dann erwiderte er kleinlaut: "In tausend Jahren wirst du das Mittel auch nicht mehr brauchen."

"Treffend - Albus - treffend", knurrte Snape.

In diesem Moment erklang erneut ein Summen in Snapes Räumen.

"Was ist das?", fragte Dumbledore und sein Eis tropfte vom Löffel auf den Boden.

"Meine Türklingel", erwiderte Snape.

"Aber die klingelt nicht, die summt - wie eine Biene...oder eine Fliege."

"Fliege ist ein gutes Stichwort, Albus...könntest du jetzt bitte eine machen?"

Snape ging zur Tür und warf dem Direktor noch einmal einen flehentlichen Blick zu.

Dieser erhob sich: "Darf ich mein Eis mitnehmen?"

"Ja - verdammt!", knirschte Snape, setzte dann ein Lächeln auf und öffnete die Tür.

Hermine lehnte im Türrahmen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sah ihn fragend an: "Entschuldigung, ich wollte zu Professor Snape."

"Ich _bin_ Professor Snape!"

Sie legte den Kopf schief, kniff die Augen zusammen und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. "Und jetzt bitte mal ganz ernst gucken", befahl sie.

Er tat was sie verlangte. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, dann sagte sie: "Okay - Sie sind es!"

Dumbledore hatte hinter Snape gestanden und drängte sich nun an ihm vorbei.

"In der Tat, er ist es, Miss Granger - Sie sollten langsam wissen, dass Sie eine besondere Wirkung auf ihn haben. Himmel, wenn ich nur daran denke wie das noch wird, wenn Sie beide das erste mal..."

"VERSCHWINDE, ALBUS!"

Der Direktor ging ein Stück den Flur hinunter, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um: "Wie Sie sehen, haben tatsächlich nur _Sie _diese Wirkung auf ihn - machen Sie das Beste draus!"

Dann verschwand er die Stufen hinauf.

"Das werde ich", murmelte Hermine, als sie an Snape vorbei in seinen Kerker glitt - natürlich nicht, ohne besonders tief einzuatmen, als sie dabei mir ihrer Nase an seiner Brust vorbeistreifte.

"Sie kommen zu spät, Miss Granger", sagte er und löst entschieden ihre Zähne von seinem Ohrläppchen.

"Ähm, ja - tut mir leid. Muss ich irgendwas zur Strafe tun?", bot sie freizügig an.

"Ja, setzen Sie sich und seien Sie artig!"

Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa gleiten und kreuzte die Beine übereinander.

"Sie sind ein Sadist - Professor Snape!"

"Wohl eher ein Masochist", murmelte er und hoffte, dass das Blut irgendwann sein Gehirn wieder erreichen würde.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann nahm sie endlich ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor.

"Ich komme so spät, weil ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht habe."

Er stand da und konnte sich nicht rühren, so gerührt war er.

"Das ist...das ist...eine...oh!"

Hermine sprach langsam und deutlich: "Das ist eine Tausendjährige Leberblümchenhybridennelke. Ich habe sie eigenhändig vorletzte Nacht aus dem Gewächshaus gestohlen - dachte ich könnte sie vielleicht noch brauchen."

Snape ging vor Hermine auf die Knie und umfasste die zarten Blüten der Pflanze mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Das ist unglaublich - Sie sind unglaublich, Miss Granger! 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Diebstahls. Meine Güte, ich könnte sie hier und auf der Stelle flachlegen für dieses wundervolle Geschenk!"

Hermine stellte die Pflanze vor sich auf den Tisch und sagte: "Auch wenn der Kapiteltitel darauf hindeutete, dass es jetzt endlich soweit wäre, so fürchte ich, wir müssen es auf das nächste verschieben."

tbc

_Halten die...Ihr...äh...wir noch ein Kapitel aus?_


	18. Finale!

**18. Kapitel**

**Finale**

Hermine sah stolz auf die Leberblümchenhybridennelke vor sich auf dem Tisch, dann wanderte ihr Blick auf der hölzernen Platte entlang und schließlich stieß sie überrascht aus: "Der Schokoladeneisfleck - er ist weg! Haben Sie etwa den Tisch saubergemacht?"

Snape sah sie unsicher an, dann sagte er zögerlich: "Ja, hab ich...macht mich das jetzt wieder out of character?"

Hermine schien einen Moment zu grübeln, dann sagte sie: "Ich weiß nicht genau...auf jeden Fall macht es Sie out of _male_ character. Wie haben Sie den Tisch denn saubergemacht?"

Snape schien jetzt schon mürrischer: "Na, wie immer. Einmal im Monat kratze ich den Dreck mit einem Rasiermesser runter."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf: "Okay - das geht in Ordnung! Sie sind eindeutig ein Mann!"

Auch Snape atmete zufrieden durch, hatte er dies doch ohnehin schon immer geahnt.

"Dieser Tisch...", murmelte Hermine plötzlich.

"Ja, er ist sauber - das hatten wir bereits, Miss Granger!", gab er zurück.

"Aber dieser Tisch..."

"Das sagten Sie schon - kommen Sie bitte zum Punkt!"

"Der...der Tisch..."

Snape seufzte, "Sie wiederholen sich ständig - das ist langweilig und wird sich negativ auf die Reviews auswirken. Also kommen Sie jetzt endlich zur Sache!"

"Auf diesem Tisch haben wir in einer von Kiras anderen Stories heftigen Sex!"

Snape sah sie entgeistert an, dann knurrte er: "Verdammt! Sie sollen keine Fanfictions lesen! Und hören Sie sofort auf, über Sex zu sprechen!"

"Aber wieso?", wimmerte Hermine, "wir könnten hier und auf der Stelle...Sie sind da - ich bin da - der Tisch ist da - worauf warten Sie denn noch?"  
Snapes Stimme klang jetzt sehr gepresst: "Darauf dass Sie volljährig werden - haben Sie das schon vergessen? Mit Ihrem Gedächtnis scheint es in dieser Story nicht zum Besten zu stehen." Hermine setzte sich auf den Tisch und sah Snape verführerisch lächelnd an: "Dafür steht bei Ihnen eindeutig alles ganz gut! Aber Sie wollen immer noch nicht? Soviel Selbstbeherrschung kann einem ganz schön auf die Nerven fallen. Wir müssen also immer noch warten? Und wenn ich keine Lust habe so lange zu warten?"

"Herrgott - es ist doch bald soweit - können Sie sich nicht noch ein wenig zusammenreißen? Es wird schon noch in diesem Kapitel sein - schließlich steht Finale drüber!", damit ergriff er ihre Hände und drückte ihren Oberkörper wütend auf dem Tisch nieder.

Als er sich darüber bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat, ließ er sie sofort los und strich sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Sie warten gefälligst bis sie volljährig sind - und wir werden das Bett nehmen, nicht den Tisch! Ich komme gleich wieder - essen Sie solange Eis!", herrschte er sie an und verschwand in einem angrenzenden Raum, den Hermine als Badezimmer erkannte.

Sie rappelte sich mühsam auf, und griff dann frustriert nach einem Löffel und der Eispackung, die auf dem Tisch stand. Dann begann sie das Eis in einer Windeseile in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Als sie die Packung gerade fast geleert hatte, kam Snape zurück.

Aus seinen Haaren triefte Wasser und er war in einen Bademantel gehüllt.

Hermine stand da wie erstarrt und sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

"Bademantel", wisperte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ja, ich war duschen - kalt!", fügte er dann an.

"Sie tragen einen Bademantel", wiederholte sie und das Eis tropfte von ihrem Löffel zu Boden.

Snape seufzte laut. Granger würde in diesem Kapitel scheinbar nicht viel zu sinnvollen Dialogen beitragen

Dann beobachtete er entsetzt, wie sie den Löffel achtlos auf den Tisch schmiss und auf ihn zukam. Er wich so weit zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Hermines Hände begannen am Gürtel seines Bademantels zu nesteln.

Sofort hielt er ihre Hände fest und sah sie wütend an.

"Das ist der Moment, in dem Sie mich in Fanfictions meistens küssen", erklärte Hermine atemlos.

Snape schloss gequält die Augen, dann schrie er sie an: "RAUS HIER! LOS JETZT! SOFORT!"

Hermine wich vor ihm zurück und ging zögerlich zur Tür.

"Halt!", rief er.

"Doch der Kuss?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er folgte ihr, schob sie aus der Tür und gemeinsam standen sie im Gang. Sie sah auf seine nackten Füße und dachte, dass dies auf dem Steinboden wohl recht kalt sein müsse, als er sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

"Nein - kein Kuss! Ich brauche die Abdrücke Ihrer Finger."

Sie lächelte. "Klar, kein Problem! Wohin möchten Sie sie denn? Bauch, Brust, Po? Oder lieber doch woanders hin?"

Er ignorierte ihren anzüglichen Tonfall und wies stumm auf eine viereckige Vertiefung mit LED-Beleuchtung, die sich neben seiner Tür befand.

Snapes Stimme blieb ruhig, als er sagte: "Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihren Finger in das Loch stecken!"

"Nur wenn Sie das auch machen", erwiderte Hermine sofort. Mit einem Seufzen steckte er einen Finger in das Loch, was dafür sorgte, dass das Türschloss entriegelte - was zweifellos unsinnig erschien, da die Tür ohnehin geöffnet war.

"Dieses Loch meinte ich nicht", murrte Hermine, steckte dann jedoch folgsam ebenfalls ihren Finger in die Vertiefung, nachdem er seinen herausgezogen hatte.

Snape nickte zufrieden: "Gut, jetzt kennt mein Fingerprint-Sicherheits-Zugangssystem Sie. Nur Sie und ich können auf diese Art meine Räume betreten - alle anderen müssen weiterhin summen."

"Summen?", gab sie irritiert zurück.

"Ja, summen!", knurrte er, dann fügte er schnell an: "...und, Miss Granger...kommen Sie gefälligst erst wieder wenn Sie volljährig sind!" Damit knallte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich weiß nicht, Mr. Potter - ...eine Doppelhochzeit...das ist zuviel der Ehre...das geht doch wirklich nicht...", Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und steckte sich den linken Bügel in den Mund, um nachdenklich darauf herumzukauen.

Harry strahlte den Direktor an und winkte bescheiden ab: "Aber Sir, es wäre ein wundervolles Finale, finden Sie nicht auch? Sie ehelichen Minerva McGonagall, während ich mit Draco zum Altar schreite...wir könnten so viele Menschen glücklich machen! Und was heißt überhaupt zuviel der Ehre? Ich denke die meisten würden sich freuen, dass Sie in dieser Geschichte bis zuletzt an meiner Seite sind...Sie haben es sich verdient, Sir!"

Dumbledore zog den Brillenbügel aus dem Mund und setzte sie hastig auf, um die nötige Autorität auszustrahlen: "Mr. Potter - als ich davon sprach es sei zuviel der Ehre, ging ich davon aus, Sie würden sich erinnern, dass Sie unehrenhaft der Schule verwiesen wurden. Sie verstehen hoffentlich, dass Sie im Happy-End eigentlich nichts zu suchen haben! Dennoch...vielleicht kann ich für Sie und Mr. Malfoy eine Hochzeit in einer kleinen Kapelle in der Nokturngasse erwirken. Dort wurden früher die Todesserehen besiegelt und im Moment ist dort nicht viel los."

"Oh - ach so", sagte Harry und sah einen Moment bekümmert aus, "darf ich da auch alle meine Freunde hin einladen?"

"Aber natürlich, mein Sohn - das ist doch selbstverständlich", lächelte Dumbledore ihn an.

Harry erhob sich und ging zur Tür. "Danke, Sir", sagte er und sah dem alten Mann in die Augen, der immer für ihn da gewesen war, seit er damals nach Hogwarts kam.

"Moment noch, Harry", rief dieser und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Wenn Sie und Draco geheiratet haben...ich darf davon ausgehen, dass Sie dann gemeinsam zu Narcissa Malfoy ziehen, bis Sie etwas Eigenes haben. Sie verstehen sicher, dass es äußerst unangebracht wäre, weiter auf Hogwarts zu wohnen. Wir haben hier ohnehin nicht mehr soviel Platz wie früher - der ganze Technikkram muss ja irgendwohin."

Harry nickte und in seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.

"Sir", sagte er leise, "darf ich mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich Sie brauche?"

Dumbledore zog seine Brille von der Nase und legte sie auf den Tisch vor sich.

"Aber natürlich Mr. Potter - schreiben Sie einfach an meine E-mail-adresse. Ich werde Ihnen dann antworten...sollte ich dies wider Erwarten nicht tun, dann ist Ihre Mail wohl im Spam-Filter gelandet - sprechen Sie mir dann einfach auf meine Mailbox - ich rufe zurück...sobald ich mal Zeit dafür finde."

Harry verließ das Büro des Direktors und ließ sich von der Treppe nach unten fahren. Dort angekommen musste er einen Moment innehalten und tief durchatmen.

Im nächsten Augenblick vernahm er die Stimme der Wasserspeier:

"Hier bist du nicht der tolle Hecht -

hier kommst du weg nur ziemlich schlecht.

Die Rolle war so nicht gedacht,

dass man sich jetzt noch Sorgen macht,

was aus dem Harry Potter wird,

und wird sie jemals fortgeführt,

so bleibt zu klären noch bestimmt,

was wurde denn aus diesem Kind,

das Voldemort die Stirne bot,

der brannte eine Narbe scheußlich rot,

damit ein jeder ständig sieht,

es ist das Kind, dessen Eltern man verriet.

Doch für diese Geschichte war es nicht genug,

und mit Sicherheit auch nicht sehr klug,

sich zu verlassen nur auf andre Leute,

denn das Ergebnis siehst du heute!

So suche denn ein neues Glück,

und kehre niemals mehr zurück,

und alle die nun schändlich denken,

dass dieses End dich würde kränken,

denen sei hier ein für alle mal gesagt,

dass man sich besser nicht beklagt -

denn eine Verbindung mit des Malfoys Hause -

und zieht man die Stirn auch noch so krause -

das ist schon was, was Kohle bringt,

und wenn es sexuell noch stimmt,

dann muss dich niemand hier bedauern

und man kann getrost auf Andres lauern!"

Harry sah die Wasserspeier wieder erstarren und sie wirkten so, als hätten sie nie etwas gesagt.

Er wischte kurz über die Gläser seiner Brille und rieb dann seine Narbe, die schon seit Wochen nicht mehr schmerzte - das war doch gut...ja...ein Happy-End! Er ging beschwingt seiner Wege, um in absehbarer Zeit den Bund der Ehe zu schließen und bis an sein Lebensende zu leben...so wie wir alle bis an unser Lebensende leben...aber philosophische Betrachtungen gehören nicht hier her...hierher nicht!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne ging blutrot am Horizont unter - sie schien in den See einzutauchen und ließ die zwei Gestalten am Ufer wie in Bronze gehüllt aussehen.

"Schön, ne?"

"Hmja."

"An was denkst du?"

"Ach, Ron, das weißt du doch!"

"An ihn?"  
"Ja."

"Warum er, Hermine? Warum er?"

"Ist das jetzt eine von diesen warum-er-und-nicht-ich-Fragen?"

"Nein, das ist eine von den warum-er-und-nicht-irgendein-anderer-Mann-auf-diesem-Planten-Fragen. Wobei...ja, warum eigentlich nicht ich?"

Hermine wandte ihren Blick von der Sonne ab und sah ihren Freund aufrichtig an - dann mitleidig.

"Ich will es doch nicht so genau wissen", entschied der schnell.

Hermine wandte sich wieder der Sonne zu und schwieg.

"Darf ich dich noch was fragen?", fragte Ron.

"Frag", sagte Hermine.

"Wirklich?", fragte Ron.

"Frag!", sagte Hermine.

"Ach, ich frag dich lieber doch nicht", sagte Ron.

"Dann eben nicht", sagte Hermine.

Dann schwiegen beide.

"Fragst du in diesem Kapitel noch?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

"Nein", erwiderte Ron.

"Dann wird es zu spät sein - dies ist das letzte Kapitel", erinnerte Hermine.

"Ich...ich weiß nicht was aus mir werden soll, Hermine. Harry heiratet Draco...meine Güte, mein bester Freund treibt es mit 'nem Kerl!"

"Das hatten wir schon, Ron...komm bitte von dem wütenden Trip runter - du warst gerade beim Selbstmitleid."

"Ach ja...ähm, also, Harry ist bald weg...und Draco, dieser Schwanzlu..."

"RON!"

"Schwanzlurch, wollt ich doch nur sagen."

"Ja - klar", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

"Dumbledore wird McGonagall heiraten und die beiden wollen ein Jahr Flitterwochen machen..."

"Häh? Echt? Woher weißt du das denn?", unterbrach ihn Hermine abermals.

"Steht am Schwarzen Brett. Gleich neben dem neuen Lieblingslehrer des Monats."

Hermine zwirbelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen den Fingern.

"Wer ist es denn diesen Monat geworden?", fragte sie und zwirbelte schneller.

Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Der gleiche wie davor, und davor und davor."

"Oh", heuchelte Hermine Überraschung.

"Hermine, er hat dieses Schwarze Brett bestimmt verhext, so wie er _dich _verhext hat. Er hat dich willig gemacht...siehst du nicht, was hier mit dir geschieht? Das bist nicht du...das ist ein Dämon in dir, den er dir angehext hat..."

"RON! Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Der Mann ist ein Mann! Der hext nicht - der zaubert! Ja, er hat mich verzaubert - in Ordnung! Ich weiß das - es ist okay! Ich will dass er mich noch mehr verzaubert! Ich will Sex mit ihm...war das deutlich genug jetzt?"

Ron lief rot an und hob kraftlos die Hände.

"Es gibt Menschen, die mögen den Gedanken nicht - die wollen dieses Ende nicht...ich habe mein Bestes getan...das war mein Job...ich hab ja sonst keinen mehr in dieser Geschichte," sagte er matt.

Hermine seufzte laut, dann strich sie ihm sanft eine rote Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Ron, wenn hier drunter _Ende _steht, dann ist alles wieder gut. Hogwarts wird so sein wie immer - ohne Technik, ohne lüsternde Lehrer. Harry wird wieder der Held sein und Snape das Ekel. Ich werde wieder tugendhaft und unglaublich klug sein und du...ja du...äh..."

"SIEHST DU! ICH BIN NICHTS - WAS BIN ICH DENN? HÄH? SAG SCHON!"

Hermine lächelte wissend: "Und du bist wieder der Hitzkopf wie früher."

Ron sah sie ernst an, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

"Da freu ich mich schon drauf", sagte er, "und Harry ist dann echt nicht mehr schwul? Ich meine...ich müsste das schon genau wissen..."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust - sie begann zu frösteln, denn die Sonne war gerade endgültig versunken.

"Ron - es gibt so viele Variationen von uns. Aber in ein paar Stunden ist mein Geburtstag und ich fiebere dem entgegen. Was später kommt ist mir im Moment völlig gleichgültig."

"Gut, dann müssen wir also nur darauf warten, dass du und Snape...und dann ist alles wieder gut?"

"Ich denke schon", sagte Hermine leise und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dann drehte sie sich um und ging langsam zum Schloss.

"Hermine", rief Ron.

Sie wandte sich erneut zu ihm um.

"Viel Spaß", sagte er und sein Lächeln fiel ihm fast aus dem Gesicht, so schief war es.

Hermine nickte und ging dann endgültig zum Schloss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Jaulen schallte durch die Nacht. Es kam vom Verbotenen Wald her.

"Albus, würdest du bitte mal nachsehen was das ist - das klingt ja schrecklich", sagte Minerva schlaftrunken.

Der Direktor drehte sich auf die andere Seite und grummelte: "Das ist bestimmt Remus...ist doch Vollmond."

"Es ist kein Vollmond - es ist Neumond", korrigierte Minerva ihn.

"Dann geh ich erst recht nicht nachsehen - dann ist es ja stockeduster!", erklärte Albus resolut.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, wozu du die Flutlichtlampen am Schloss hast anbringen lassen?", fragte Minerva und stieß Dumbledore unsanft in die Seite.

Erneut das schreckliche Jaulen, das jetzt von einem langgezogenen tiefen Brummen begleitet wurde.

"Geh jetzt nachsehen!", fuhr Minerva Albus an.

Dieser warf voller Wut die Bettdecke fort und brummte: "Verdammt! Wo sind meine Hausschuhe?"

Minerva verkniff sich jede Antwort und schon hatte er seine Füße in die karierten Pantoffeln geschoben, die fein säuberlich neben dem Bett standen.

Er machte sich unwillig auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Albus!", rief Minerva.

"WAS?", fuhr er sie an.

"Du solltest dir vielleicht noch etwas anziehen - die Pantoffeln allein sind nicht ganz ausreichend."

Der Direktor sah an sich hinunter und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich sehe gar nicht mal schlecht aus - für einen Mann meines Alters", stellte er zufrieden fest.

Zur Antwort drang erneut das Jaulen an sein Ohr - diesmal schien es gar nicht enden zu wollen.

Dumbledore griff kurzerhand zu einem Bademantel - einem alten, zerschlissenen, in dem er keineswegs sexy wirkte! - und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

In Windeseile machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schlossportal und gerade als er die Eingangshalle durchschritt, hörte er einen erschreckten Schrei.

Er schrie ebenfalls erschreckt auf.

Im Dunkeln stand eine Gestalt.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wurde gleichsam zu einer Gestalt im Dunkeln.

Beide starrten sich eine Zeit lang an.

Dann jaulte es wieder von draußen.

Die Gestalt schrie erneut erschrocken auf - Dumbledore schrie ebenfalls mit.

Dies hätte noch stundenlang so weiter gehen können, aber in der Halle war die Luft kühl und es zog Dumbledore von unten unangenehm in den Bademantel, also fragte er voller Autorität: "Wer sind Sie?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau...", erklang die Stimme.

"Sie wissen nicht wer Sie sind?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

"Ja - genau...ich weiß es nicht."

"Aber Sie müssen doch wissen wer Sie sind...also Ihre Stimme klingt so, als wären Sie eine Frau...hilft Ihnen das ein wenig weiter?"

Die Gestalt im Dunkeln schien zu überlegen.

"Ich glaube, ich war hier schon mal...", sagte sie grüblerisch.

"Sind Sie vielleicht ein Geist?", versuchte Dumbledore es erneut.

Das Gekreische und Gejaule von draußen ließ die Antwort untergehen.

"Hieß das jetzt ja oder nein?", fragte der Direktor, nachdem der Krach verstummt war.

"Ich glaube nicht...moment...autsch!...Nein, ich bin kein Geist...verdammt hart die Wände hier!"

"Gut, kein Geist...haben Sie sich verletzt?"

"Nur ein bisschen Nasenbluten, glaub ich...und meine Brille ist kaputt - jetzt werde ich gar nicht mehr lesen können - verdammt."

"Was ist das letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern?", fragte Dumbledore und klemmte sich den Bademantel zwischen die Beine.

"An einen Streit - an einen unverschämten Mann - an einen Raum voller Bücher."

"Madam Pince!", rief der Direktor erfreut.

"Pince? Ja - ich bin Madam Pince!", schrie Madam Pince begeistert.

Vor lauter Freude stürzte sie auf Dumbledore zu, der sie freundschaftlich in die Arme schloss.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie wieder da sind", sagte Dumbledore glücklich, "ich dachte schon ich müsste eine neue Bibliothekarin einstellen. Die verlangen vielleicht ein Geld heute - ich bin froh, dass ich Sie wiederhabe..."

"Ähm ja - mein Gehalt, darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen schon lange mal sprechen", begann Madam Pince.

Doch Dumbledore winkte ab, was sie im Dunkeln natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Moment mal - die Zeit, die Sie nicht hier waren, müssen Sie natürlich nacharbeiten...außerdem ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Sie sich unerlaubt von Ihrem Arbeitsplatz entfernt haben. Ich denke, Sie sind nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen. Gehen Sie in die Bibliothek und machen Sie erstmal klar Schiff. Außerdem sollten Sie dringend mal den Bestand kritisch unter die Lupe nehmen. Bücher wie die 'Shaven Kittens' haben in einer Schulbücherei nichts verloren - ich werde es konfiszieren. Es wird ab sofort in meiner privaten Bibliothek verbleiben."

Damit wandte er sich von der Bibliothekarin ab und ging zur Tür.

Gerade als er sie öffnete, hallte ihm wiederum das unmögliche Geräusch um die Ohren.

Langsam setzte er einen Pantoffel vor den anderen und spürte wie das feuchte Gras den Stoff der Schuhe durchweichte.

Er ging Richtung Wald. Der Waldrand verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, doch aus Hagrids Hütte drang Licht und so orientierte sich der Direktor daran.

Als er gerade neben dem kleinen Haus angekommen war, erklang das schreckliche Heulen erneut. Dumbledore blieb stehen und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

Das Geräusch kam nicht aus dem Wald - es kam direkt aus Hagrids Hütte.

Energisch klopfte er an die Tür.

Der Halbriese öffnete nach geraumer Zeit.

"Oh - Professor Dumbledore, Sir - kommen Sie doch rein. Hat Minerva Sie vor die Tür gesetzt?"

Erneut sah Albus an sich hinunter.

"Nein, Hagrid - sie bat mich nur herauszufinden, was das für ein schrecklicher Lärm ist, den du hier veranstaltest."

Der Wildhüter verzog traurig das Gesicht.

"Lärm? Ich übe doch nur."

"Was übst du denn? Werwolfkastrieren?"

Kopfschütteln von Hagrid.

"Drachenzahnziehen?"

Nochmal Kopfschütteln.

"Sagst du es mir einfach?"

Hagrid nickte.

"E-Gitarre."

Dumbledores Blick richtete sich auf besagtes Instrument, das Hagrid auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Der Direktor ging hin und nahm es vorsichtig in die Hände. Dann zog er mit Schwung die Anschlüsse heraus.

"Aber...", begann Hagrid.

"Wir müssen Strom sparen", erklärte Dumbledore kurzerhand und drückte Hagrid die E-Gitarre ohne E in die Hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Dumbledore gerade zurück ins Schloss geschlurft war, blieb er erneut wie angewurzelt in der Eingangshalle stehen.

"Madam Pince, das wird langsam lächerlich! Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass Sie in die Bibliothek gehen sollen! Warum stehen Sie da immer noch im Dunkeln rum?"

Verhaltenes Räuspern.

"Ich bin es, Albus."

"Wer ist _ich_?"

"Ich eben! Severus."

"Oh! Okay...was machst du da im Dunkeln - wolltest du mich erschrecken?", fragte Dumbledore kritisch nach.

"Nein, ich hab mich hier nur versteckt, weil ich dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte."

"Das ist aber schwer rücksichtsvoll von dir. Aber was sollte mich denn in Verlegenheit bringen?"

Jetzt trat Snape aus dem Schatten und entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine Kerze, deren Schein er dank Magie wie ein kleines Flutlicht auf den Direktor richtete.

"Du trägst Pantoffeln, einen Bademantel und nichts darunter!"

"Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?"

"Weil der Bademantel viel zu eng ist und vorne auseinanderklafft", blaffte Snape ihn an, dann fügte er düster hinzu: "Kein schöner Anblick übrigens!"

Dumbledore zog den Stoff enger vorne zusammen - leider recht ergebnislos.

"Minerva hat sich noch nicht über den Anblick beschwert", grummelte er.

Snape ließ ein Zischen hören, dem man bei genauem Hinhören die Worte: "In dem Alter sieht man halt nicht mehr so gut", entnehmen konnte.

Der Direktor überhörte es geflissentlich.

"Was ist denn los, mein Junge? Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er statt dessen.

Snape nickte im flackernden Kerzenschein unglücklich.

"Ist es wegen Hermine?", fragte Dumbledore einfühlsam.

Wiederum nickte der Zaubertrankmeister.

"Es ist schon nach 0.00 Uhr - wir haben bereits den 19. September - sie ist erwachsen...willst du sie wecken?"

Jetzt schüttelte Snape vehement den Kopf.

"Albus, auch wenn sie erwachsen ist - sie ist immer noch Schülerin! Glaubst du, ich möchte morgen in meinem Unterricht eine unausgeschlafene Ex-Streberin vorfinden, die während meiner Stunde an nichts anderes als mitternächtlichen Sex denkt?"

"Weiß nicht genau", gab Albus zu.

"Nein, das möchte ich nicht!", stellte Snape klar.

"Das ist gut", erwiderte Dumbledore, "ich fürchte, ich hätte dich sonst entlassen müssen."

"Du doppelmoralischer..."

"SEVERUS!", Dumbledore hob mahnend die Hand und sein Bademantel zog sich dabei unangenehm weit auseinander.

Snape wandte den Blick ab: "Aber wenn der Unterricht beendet ist, ist es okay, oder?"

Der Direktor seufzte: "Ja - okay...vorausgesetzt, die magischen vier Buchstaben werden bald gesagt."

"Du meinst die berühmten drei Worte", korrigierte Snape.

"Korrigier mich nicht!", fuhr Dumbledore ihn an, "ich meine die magischen vier Buchstaben! E...N...D...E!"

"Achso", nuschelte Snape.

"Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen, mein Junge - damit du morgen auch fit bist...du wirst auch nicht jünger..."

Snape winkte ab, dann sagte er mit dunkler Stimme: "Ich werde ohnehin nicht schlafen können - daher werde ich wohl mein Projekt beenden."

Das Gesicht von Dumbledore erstrahlte wie das eines Kindes, wenn es vom Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke überreicht bekommt.

"Projekt? Was für ein Projekt? Du hast in dieser Geschichte noch ein anderes Projekt, als Todesser in den ewigen Schlaf zu schicken und intelligente Schülerinnen zu lehrerfressenden Vamps verkommen zu lassen?"

Snape überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Ja."

"Und das wäre?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Komm mit!", forderte ihn der Tränkemeister kurzerhand auf.

Dumbledore folgte ihm und sein: "Aber Minerva wird sich fragen wo ich bleibe", war nur zur Tarnung - der Mann zerbarst fast vor Neugier.

Als sie in Snapes Räumen angelangt waren, drückte dieser dem Direktor einen Stapel ausgedruckte Blätter in die Hand.

"Ich hab mich mit einer Homepage für Hogwarts beschäftigt. Sieh dir mal die Vorschläge an!"

Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen, dann versteinerte sich seine Miene und der Zaubertrankmeister glaubte fast, er habe einen Spiegel vor sich, als der Direktor seine Augen vor Wut kalt blitzen ließ.

"Du verdammter Todesser!", fuhr der alte Mann ihn an, "hast du nicht genug Schrecken gesehen...hast du nicht schon mehr als nur einen Fuß in die Hölle gesetzt, als dass _dies_ jetzt auch noch nötig wäre?"

Snape riss ihm die Blätter aus der Hand und schüttelte wie wild mit dem Kopf.

"Himmel! Was hast du denn bloß? Es war schließlich _deine_ Idee, den ganzen Technikkram hier Einzug halten zu lassen - was ist denn jetzt so schrecklich an einer Homepage?"

"Was so schrecklich daran ist? Du willst wissen, was so schrecklich daran ist?", brauste Dumbledore auf.

"Ja!"

"Das Schreckliche daran ist, dass du sie unbedingt dämonisch gestalten willst! Reicht es dir nicht, was du alles beim Lord durchgemacht hast - musst du wieder in diese Abgründe steigen?"

"Dämonisch?", fragte Snape nach und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Blätter in seiner Hand. Plötzlich erstrahlte sein Gesicht (was hier keiner lesen will), als er erkannte, welchem Irrtum der Direktor erlegen war. Und dann begann er zu lachen (was erst recht keiner lesen will).

"Albus - das sind Vorschläge für Domänennamen - nicht für Dämonennamen!"

"Oh!", machte Dumbledore - und wir blenden jetzt hier aus, weil Severus für den Rest der Nacht damit beschäftigt ist, für den Direktor das "Computer for Dumbledories" zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Glückwunsch, Hermine!"

"Alles Gute!"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Miss Granger - alles Liebe!"

"Komm, lass dich drücken, Minchen!"

"Na, Schlammblut, schon wieder ein Jahr älter?"

Es war endlich soweit - der Morgen des 19. September!

In der Großen Halle war der Teufel los.

Hermine saß recht aufgeregt am Frühstückstisch und lächelte die Gratulanten freundlich an.

Naja, bis auf Malfoy, obwohl wir anerkennen wollen, dass er Harry heute morgen links liegen gelassen hat und sich statt dessen ebenfalls zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle einfand, um Hermine traditionell beleidigen zu können.

Sie blickte über die Tischreihen und ihr Herz war voller Freude, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie all diese Menschen liebte - naja, es gab Ausnahmen...Snape zum Beispiel - diesen liebte sie nicht...sie vergötterte ihn!

Und er liebte sie nicht - er wollte sie!

Aber das war kein Problem - denn es gab genug Geschichten, in denen er vor ihr auf die Knie sank - eine Rose im Mund, und sie mit Tränen in den Augen anflehte, sie solle sein hartes Herz lehren zu schmelzen, damit sie es in ihrer Hand neu formen könne und bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht direkt seine Seele ein wenig glatt bügelte...gut, mir fällt jetzt keine solche Geschichte ein...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man die Intension versteht - wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht weiter tragisch.

Hermine sah zum Lehrertisch.

Snape sah müde aus - das war aber gar nicht gut!

Was hatte er bloß die ganze letzte Nacht getrieben?

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und dachte nach.

Sie würde erst noch den ganzen Schultag hinter sich bringen müssen...dann standen die Hausaufgaben an...dann musste sie Bücher bei Madam Pince abgeben, die ihr sicher einen Vortrag darüber halten würde, dass sie nicht die Einzige sei, die diese Bücher lesen wolle und sie sie schon viel eher hätte zurückbringen müssen - dabei war die Bibliothek doch erst heute wieder durch sie besetzt. Danach würde Hermine ein Bad nehmen - mit Lavendel, nein, Fichtennadeln, nein, Zitronenmelisse...Vanille...Eukalyptus...Schluss jetzt...ein Bad halt!

Und wenn sie dann so gereinigt wäre, dann war sie bereit, sich von Snape zu schmutzigem Sex verführen zu lassen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr...sie stand auf und ihr Schultag begann...und damit der Countdown!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ihr Haar duftete verführerisch und ihr Spitzen-BH reizte ihre Brustwarzen bei jedem Schritt, den sie in die Kerker hinab stieg - ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich im Takt der Stufen - rieben gegen den Stoff des Büstenhalters und machten sie schlicht kirre.

Gut, das Höschen schnitt ein wenig in ihre Scham - das war nicht ganz so angenehm, würde aber sicher gleich ein Ende haben.

In Gedanken sah sie Snapes Zeilen vor sich, die er ihr durch einen Hauselfen hatte überbringen lassen. Hermine sah natürlich auch immer noch den armen, geknechteten Hauselfen vor sich, doch eben auch die Zeilen von Severus Brief - und der war ihr momentan eindeutig wichtiger.

_Miss Granger!_

_Sie sind jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt. Das ist jung - aber alt genug, um in meine Räume zu kommen und von dem Kuchen zu naschen, den ich für sie vorbereitet habe. Und beeilen Sie sich bitte, denn ich bin weit davon entfernt siebzehn zu sein und jede Minute zählt für mich!_

Im ersten Moment wollte sie schon an die Türe klopfen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass es unnötig war zu summen, da sie ja scannen konnte.

Sie steckte ihren Finger in das Fingerprint-Sicherheits-Zugangssystem und die Tür entriegelte sich automatisch. Hermine atmete tief durch, bevor sie sie soweit aufdrückte, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf ein paar Kerzen, die ihr den Weg ins Schlafzimmer wiesen. Sie folgte dem Pfad aus Licht, bis sie schließlich in einem Raum stand, der ebenfalls in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Doch plötzlich entzündeten sich hunderte von Kerzen und Hermine entdeckte ihren Kuchen.

Er lag auf dem Bett.

Seine Haut war sahnig weiß und verführerisch sprachen die Muskeln unter dieser Haut von Härte und Unnachgiebigkeit.

Seine Augen befahlen sie zu sich und seine Haare glänzten im Schein der Kerzen wie eine Langspielplatte ( für die jüngeren Semester - das sind die Dinger, die es vor den CD's gab - Schwarz, glänzend).

Hermine ging zögerlich auf ihn zu.

Kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Dialoge werden ohnehin überbewertet.

Nun hatte sie ihn erreicht - endlich! Sie war am Ziel ihrer Wünsche.

Er lag vor ihr und nichts hinderte sie, nun, da sie endlich volljährig war!

Auf dem Kuchen stand, stolz und aufrecht, eine einzelne Kerze.

Als Hermine zu blasen begann, erlöschte sie nicht - ganz und gar nicht!

Geraume Zeit gab sie sich diesem Spiel hin, bis Snape sie schließlich sanft zu sich empor zog.

Er lachte rau, dann sagte er: "Wenn es hier endet - jetzt und an dieser Stelle - dann werden wir für ewig in diesem Bett liegen und haben das Schönste noch vor uns...beende es...JETZT!"

Mit diesen letzten Worten meinte er nicht Hermine - er meinte mich...und wer wäre ich, dass ich meinem Meister widerspreche?

LG, Kira Gmork

**ENDE**

Liebe Leser, ich weiß, hier steht Ende drunter und eigentlich halte ich mich auch daran...meistens jedenfalls.  
Was jedoch 'Garantie' angeht, so konnte ich es nicht, nicht einmal Severus zuliebe, weil da immer noch so viel Schwachsinn durch mein Hirn dümpelte.  
Ihr findet die Fortsetzung mit dem Titel: "2 Jahre Garantie xxx ein Jahr ist schon rum" unter meinem Account.

Ich knuddel alle meine Reviewer und freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit euch,

eure Kira


End file.
